Los Centinelas Inmortales
by LordSylph21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha poseian tales fuerzas que sus propias habilidades los hicieron superar las vidas de sus amigos, senseis y todas las demas personas que conocieron. Ahora, incapaces de envejecer en tierras donde los ninja ya no son requeridos. Naruto empuja a Sasuke a acompañarlo al mar buscando aventuras, enemigos fuertes y algo en que ocupar sus interminables tiempos
1. La Partida

Los Centinelas Inmortales.

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen, son originarios de las mentes de Kishimoto y Oda.

Capítulo 1: La Partida

Las Naciones Elementales hace mucho que estaban sumidas en una perpetua e inquebrantable paz. Ya ninguna persona, civil o shinobi, recordaba los antiguos días donde cada nación estaba preparada para cualquier maquinación oscura de algunas de sus vecinas que amenazara sus intereses. El otrora importante sistema de militarización shinobi implementado en épocas pasadas estaba iniciando su decadencia, Los Kage aún permanecían en sus puestos de mando pero simplemente como guardianes del orden y legisladores dentro de las fronteras de su aldea, ya no tenían el poder requerido para armar un ejército con el objetivo de iniciar un conflicto como en épocas pasadas.

Los imponentes **Bijuus (Bestias con Colas)** habían desaparecido debido al conflicto de la última Gran Guerra Ninja, que casi termino con todo el mundo conocido sumido en un poderoso Genjutsu, y ya no se encontraban vagando libremente o encerrados dentro de algún huésped que fuese capaz de empuñar sus poderes.

Pero la paz al mundo shinobi no llego ni se mantuvo por si sola. Ahora mismo, en tiempos modernos, se hallan los dos últimos vestigios de ese conflicto viajando por las Naciones Elementales para mantener el orden. Aquellos eran Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos shinobis habían recibido heridas fatales durante el conflicto llevándolos a las puertas del limbo donde estuvieron frente a frente con **Rikudou Sennin (El Sabio de los Seis Caminos)** Hagoromo Otsusuki. El Sabio los había puesto a prueba preguntándoles el motivo de su lucha y la elección que tomarían frente a la infinita lucha de sus descendientes que ahora eran ellos. Las respuestas que ambos muchachos le habían dado lo dejaron satisfecho al punto en el que cedió una parte de su fuerza a cada uno. Naruto, ya con el chakra de todos los **Bijuu** en su interior, fue capaz de transformar su Modo Bijuunormal en el **Modo Rikudou** donde su manto de chakra adquirió la forma del sabio. También tomo control de las **Goudama (Esferas de la Verdad)** gracias a que adquirió el elemento Ying-Yang. Sasuke fue capaz de despertar el poder del Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo, el cual se fusiono con su Sharingan creando un ojo con seis tomoes, y adquirió el mismo elemento Ying-Yang junto con los poderes de los seis caminos.

Los dos miembros de Konohagakure se habían vuelto realmente poderosos, pero también habían superado el límite de sus vidas mortales. Los poderes que recibieron de Hagoromo les habían otorgado a ambos la vida eterna. Naruto y Sasuke se mantuvieron jóvenes a medida que pasaba el tiempo e inevitablemente atestiguaron la muerte de todos aquellos que una vez conocieron: Sus camaradas shinobi, su sensei Kakashi, su ex compañera de equipo Sakura y todos los demás miembros de la aldea. Tampoco pertenecían a ninguna aldea ya que ningún sistema shinobi requería de sus servicios debido a la magnitud de sus fuerzas. Por lo tanto se dedicaron a vagar por el mundo manteniendo la paz.

( **COSTA DE LAS NACIONES ELEMENTALES- NAMI NO KUNI)**

"Sasuke." Dijo un muchacho rubio de cabello corto, su piel estaba bronceada por el sol, llevaba un protector en la frente con el símbolo de Konoha cortado. Sus ropas consistían en una remera blanca con el símbolo del remolino en su pecho, pantalones negros y sandalias de ninja blancas. A su lado se hallaba otro muchacho de cabello negro intenso largo que le cubría su ojo derecho, su piel era pálida, poseía un rostro con un semblante inexpresivo. Iba vestido con un poncho negro bajo el cual se hallaba un traje de cuerpo completo del mismo color y sandalias azules.

"¿Qué quieres Dobe?" Pregunta el Uchiha a su compañero inmortal mientras observa el lejano atardecer que comenzaba a hundirse en el lejano océano.

"He decidido marcharme." Contesta Naruto recostándose en la playa para mirar hacia el cielo. "Estoy cansado de estar en este sitio sin hacer nada, es completamente aburrido y no hay ya ningún motivo para quedarme aquí." Sasuke gira la vista hacia el rubio y suspira ante la noticia.

"Supongo que quieres que te acompañe a donde sea que vayas, ¿no? –Afirma Sasuke sabiendo lo que su compañero pensaba. Naruto sonríe ante la afirmación.

"Iba a invitarte a que vinieras, se bien que tú también estas harto. Hace ya que no tenemos que luchar, las Naciones Elementales están en paz y las amenazas solo se limitan a bandidos o pobres diablos que ni siquiera representan una gran amenaza." Dijo el Uzumaki con pocos ánimos. Las palabras del rubio hicieron que el pelinegro sonriese un poco al ver que su compañero sentía lo mismo que él.

"¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?" Le pregunto Sasuke, Naruto se incorporó y señalo hacia el sol.

"Cuando pasaba por **Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas)** escuche a los mercaderes del puerto hablar sobre un lugar llamado **East Blue**. Hablaban sobre individuos con habilidades extraordinarias y sujetos peligrosos e increíblemente fuertes. Supongo que vale la pena subir a un barco e ir a descubrir que hay más allá de esto." Dijo sonriendo el rubio a su camarada quien miro con interés el horizonte pensando si ahí fuera habría algo que terminara con esa sensación de aburrimiento y una vez más sintiese que su vida tendría un propósito.

"Ok Dobe, vamos al puerto." Dijo Sasuke colocándose al lado de su amigo y ambos caminaron directo a las embarcaciones.

 **(Puerto de Nami no Kuni)**

El sol ya había desaparecido del cielo y la luna lo había reemplazado con su pálido brillo plateado. Los dos shinobis caminaban por el bullicioso muelle que era el corazón del comercio de todas Las Naciones Elementales. Luego de buscar entre varios barcos de mercaderes que se encontraban descargando sus cargas, encontraron un navío que se estaba alistando para partir.

"Disculpe, ¿tendrá espacio en su barco para llevarnos?" Pregunto Naruto a uno de los miembros de la tripulación que estaba desatando los cabos del muelle. Era un hombre de mediana edad, su rostro curtido por el sol y la sal marina tenía una expresión tranquila, iba vestido con una camisa desteñida, pantalones cortos negros y sandalias marrones.

"Lo siento chicos no iremos a otro puerto del continente, estamos preparándonos para salir al **East Blue** ," Dijo el hombre haciendo que ambos shinobis se molestasen un poco por haber sido considerados como niños.

"Mucho mejor en ese caso." Dijo Sasuke lo que llamo la atención del marinero. "Nosotros somos viajeros y ya hemos visto demasiado del continente para nuestro gusto, deseamos aventurarnos allá del mar." Las palabras del Uchiha hicieron reflexionar por un segundo al marinero hasta que una voz a sus espaldas hablo por él.

"Si ustedes trabajan en mi barco durante el viaje les concederé el pasaje y les daré una paga." Sasuke y Naruto vieron que se trataba de un hombre grande y musculoso, llevaba un sombrero color marrón sobre su cabeza que cubría su cabello, iba vestido con un abrigo rojo bajo el cual vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones de cuero negros, botas del mismo color y llevaba una espada en su cadera izquierda.

Sasuke no estaba muy contento con el requisito para realizar su viaje, estaba a punto de sumir a toda la tripulación en un Genjutsu hasta que Naruto, sabiendo sus intenciones, intervino.

"Gracias, se lo agradecemos mucho. Mi compañero tiene una enfermedad que le impide realizar actividades físicas, si no le molesta yo hare su parte del trabajo al igual que la mía." Aquella excusa hizo que el capitán del navío observase detenidamente a Sasuke, examinando su condición.

"Con esa piel pálida, la falta de musculatura en sus brazos y ese cuerpo delgado no creo que estés inventando eso. Muy bien, suban a bordo," Una vez que el capitán los dejo para que buscasen sus camas en los camarotes, Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza a su compañero que le dejo un gran chichón y lo hizo derramar lágrimas al estilo anime.

"Au, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" Le pregunto Naruto masajeándose la zona donde su cabeza le dolía.

"Enfermedad que me impide realizar actividad física." Dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto en su voz mientras elegía una cama cercana al piso entre varias de las literas que se encontraban dentro del barco.

"Ibas a poner a toda la tripulación en un Genjutsu solo porque nos pidieron que trabajáramos en el barco. Así que preferí tomar tu parte del empleo, no será problema." Dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa pensando en una de las más maravillosas técnicas jamás inventadas en todo el mundo de los jutsus.

"Es increíble que malgastes chakra en clones de sombras solo para cumplir tareas insignificantes." Naruto solo le saco la lengua en un gesto infantil causando que el pelinegro frunciera el ceño y salió para iniciar su trabajo.

"Uzumaki Naruto reportándose para el trabajo, señor." Dijo Naruto poniéndose firme y haciendo un saludo militar frente al capitán causando que una gota de sudor se deslizase por su rostro. El hombre le dio indicaciones a Naruto para que limpiase la cubierta y a la vez se encargara de controlar las velas. Asintiendo ante las órdenes, el shinobi hizo un sello con sus dedos en forma de cruz haciendo que el capitán lo mirase confundido antes de que sus ojos quedasen abiertos como platos al ver como una nube de humo apareció frente a Naruto revelando a dos de sus clones.

- **Akuma no Mi (Fruta del Diablo). –** Dijo el hombre sorprendido ante la acción que acababa de realizar el rubio.

-¿Akuma no qué? –Pregunto Naruto completamente ajeno a lo que ese término significaba. – ¿Qué es eso? –El capitán miro a su pasajero como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza extra al comprobar que no conocía el nombre de los tesoros más raros y poderosos del océano.

-Veras, una Akuma no Mi es una extraña fruta que le brinda poderes extraordinarios a cualquiera que la consuma. Desde poder arrojar fuego hasta causar terremotos o transformar tu cuerpo. –Los clones, al igual que el original, le dedicaron una mirada de asombro y emoción al hombre que les brindo tal información.

-Uh uh uh ¿en serio? Eso es genial, ¡quiero ver una! –

-Pero ¿tú no eres un usuario? Puedes crear copias de ti mismo. –Le dijo sorprendido el capitán.

-Ah, pero esto no es nada. Yo aprendí a hacer esto cuando era más joven. –Dijo decepcionado de que poder reproducir varias copias propias fuese un poder que aquellas frutas podían brindar. –Que robo. Bueno, tú encárgate de fregar el piso, tú ocúpate de controlar las velas. Yo me encargo de encontrar más tareas que realizar. –

-¡Entendido jefe! –Dijeron los clones al unísono mientras partían a realizar sus objetivos.

 **(DOS MESES DESDE LA PARTIDA, AGUAS DEL EAST BLUE.)**

Sasuke se hallaba en el camarote que compartía con Naruto afilando su espada y meditando sobre todo lo que había aprendido de los marineros sobre el sitio hacia donde se estaban dirigiendo. Pero, la paz y quietud de su espacio fue interrumpida cuando cierto rubio hiperactivo irrumpió bostezando de cansancio y arrojándose en su cama.

-Por Kami, estoy verdaderamente agotado. Debo decirlo navegar no es tan fácil como parece. –Dijo un agotado Naruto mientras se colocaba boca arriba sobre el fino colchón de su cama para ver a su compañero; quien le dedico una mirada crítica por haber hecho tanto ruido al entrar.

-Dime. –Comenzó a decir Sasuke enfundando su espada y atrapando un montón de billetes belli que Naruto le arrojo, la paga de él y la del Uchiha por su servicio en el barco. -¿Crees que ya eres capaz de navegar por ti mismo sin ayuda? –

-¿Con quién crees que hablas? –Dijo un indignado Uzumaki ante tal pregunta. –Soy Naruto Uzumaki, en tan solo dos meses he aprendido todo lo relacionado con navegar por estas aguas y como dirigir un barco. Acéptalo teme, soy asombroso. –Una marca apareció en la frente de Sasuke al ver la sonrisa de superioridad que el rubio exhibía al alardear sobre su rápida adquisición de experiencia gracias al **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombra)** Pero, pensando que el dobe no poseía el conocimiento que él consiguió de los marineros, le pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, déjame preguntarte algo señor asombroso". –Dijo el Uchiha con un marcado tono de sarcasmo. Naruto lo miro esperando la pregunta. "¿Sabes navegar por el **Grand Line**? ¿Sabes lo que nos aguarda más allá del continente conocido como **Red Line** o que nos sucederá si nos acercamos al **Calm Belt**? Esas preguntas causaron la reacción que Sasuke buscaba, un rostro en blanco y la característica cara de preocupación del rubio pensando en lo estúpido que había sido.

"Bueno, je je je. Creo que dejare que te encargues de eso. "Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. "Después de todo necesitamos navegante y parece que podrías ocupar ese puesto. "Sasuke miro a su amigo pensativo y estuvo de acuerdo en esa afirmación. Si ambos iban estar a bordo de un barco surcando aguas extrañas, el pelinegro prefería ser el que decidiera hacia dónde iban.

 **(MEDIANOCHE, CUBIERTA DEL BARCO MERCANTE)**

La pálida luz de la luna brillaba sobre las apacibles aguas del **East Blue** , los tripulantes del navío se hallaban sumidos en un profundo sueño en los camarotes bajo la cubierta y nuestros protagonistas disfrutaban de su sueño en unos camarotes privados sobre la cubierta gracias al arduo trabajo de Naruto, La única persona despierta era un marinero voluntario para quedarse en el nido de cuervo y vigilar el exterior en caso de que apareciesen piratas.

"La verdad no tengo idea porque se molestan en solicitar vigía si este es el mar más débil de todos." Se quejó el hombre cubierto por una manta para evitar que el aire frio de la noche lo congelase. Era cierto que ese mar era el más débil, pero el capitán no quería ser tomado por sorpresa por piratas de poca monta y que su confianza ocasionase su fin. El marinero estuvo a punto de bajar para buscar algo de comer en la despensa cuando una leve sacudida causo que casi se desplomase del nido.

Nervioso, el hombre observo en la lejanía por si habían sufrido algún disparo de cañón. Pero el vio que el navío se había detenido en su posición y no se movía a pesar de que el viento agitaba las grandes velas. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno y el vigía decidió despertar a la tripulación haciendo sonar la campana de alarma.

"Esta noche no tuviste suerte." Dijo una voz a espaldas del asustado hombre, quien volteo temblando hacia atrás para toparse cara a cara con un aterrador Gyojin bastante alto, piel azulada, con el torso desnudo y nada más que pantalones largos negros. Ahogando un grito de miedo, el hombre intento desenfundar una pistola que llevaba en su cadera para defenderse. Lamentablemente el intruso fue más rápido y con su gran mano lo tomo con un fuerte agarre e inmediatamente le puso fin a su vida destrozándole el cuello.

Bajo el nido de cuervo, mientras el intruso Gyojin se deleitaba matando a su víctima, sus compañeros salieron del agua y comenzaron a abordar silenciosamente el navío. La cubierta que había estado desierta ahora estaba poblada por 20 maliciosos y sanguinarios Gyojin que aguardaban órdenes de su líder. La espera no fue mucha cuando el asesino descendió deslizándose por el mástil para colocarse al frente de los invasores.

"Mis hermanos, hoy demostraremos nuestra valía erradicando completamente a la tripulación de este barco." Comenzó a decir el Gyojin azulado a sus compañeros quienes lo alentaban. "Por mucho tiempo hemos soñado con pertenecer a la banda de piratas de nuestro héroe y, luego de mucha espera, finalmente lo conseguiremos." Las palabras fueron recibidas por una proclamación de guerra por parte de los invasores Gyojin, quienes no esperaron ni un segundo y descendieron por las escaleras hacia los camarotes inferiores.

Los gritos de sorpresa, terror y furia no tardaron en sonar por todo el barco mientras los invasores saciaban su sed de sangre e inundaban la galera con sangre fresca de los cadáveres de las víctimas. El líder exhibía una sonrisa de filosos dientes con forma de sierra pensando en la gratificación que recibirían él y sus compañeros cuando llevasen el barco que habían abordado. Pero su tren de pensamiento se detuvo cuando el chirrido de una puerta a sus espaldas lo alerto causando que voltease rápidamente y encarase la amenaza.

"¡¿Qué diablos sucede?! ¡Es mas de medianoche, dejen a un shinobi dormir!" –Se quejó Naruto quien salió al frio aire de la noche para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Su expresión de somnolencia y enojo se desvaneció al ver al Gyojin parado a unos cuantos pasos frente a él para cambiar por una de sorpresa

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" Pregunto el líder a Naruto preparado para despedazarlo sin importarle la respuesta, pero Naruto tenía otros planes.

"¡Hey, Sasuke!" Grito el rubio dándole la espalda al Gyojin para meter la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta. "¡Despierta, tienes que ver esto! ¡Encontré al hermano perdido de Kisame!"

"¡¿De quién rayos hablas?! ¡No me des la espalda, escoria humana!" Grito el invasor exhibiendo una mueca aterradora de enojo ante la actitud despreocupada del shinobi. Naruto volteo y le dedico una mirada de molestia.

"¡Oye, perdón si te ofendí pero no me insultes!" Dijo Naruto acercándose al Gyojin para hablarle seriamente. Pero se detuvo al ver como otros subían por las escaleras, completamente manchados de sangre y otros con las cabezas de los marineros que Naruto conoció en el barco.

"Estos humanos fueron fáciles de matar Frosh-aniki, si todos son así de débiles conquistaremos todo este mar fácilmente gahgahgahgahgah." Rio el líder del grupo que traía los grotescos trofeos. Los demás sanguinarios Gyojin exhibían sonrisas de placer por la matanza que habían hecho y más cuando sus ojos divisaron a Naruto, quien estaba completamente inmóvil con una sombra cubriendo su rostro.

"Si aún están hambrientos de acción, ahí les quedo uno fresco." Dijo Frosh apuntando su dedo hacia el rubio. Sus compañeros rugieron de emoción e iniciaron una carrera rápida hacia Naruto con sus armas firmemente empuñadas preparadas para despedazarlo.

"Mal movimiento." Dijo Naruto con voz apagada mientras sus manos realizaban una veloz cadena de sellos confundiendo a los Gyojin. **"¡Fuuton: Arashi no Kiri (Liberación de Viento: Tormenta Cortante)!"** Tras el grito del rubio, un poderoso viento comenzó a soplar haciendo retroceder a los atacantes a la vez que múltiples cortes aparecían en sus cuerpos haciéndolos sangrar. Algunos de los Gyojin observaron con horror a Naruto mientras tomaban las pistolas amarradas a sus cinturones para abrir fuego contra el shinobi.

" **¡Chidori: Senbon (Millar de Pájaros: Agujas)!"** Una veloz ráfaga de agujas eléctricas salió volando desde el interior de los camarotes y varios de los Gyojin cayeron muertos con aquellos letales proyectiles incrustados en sus cabezas u otros órganos vitales.

"¿¡Qué demonios paso!?" Grito un iracundo e incrédulo Frosh al ver como sus compañeros fueron diezmados rápidamente por aquel joven rubio y otro pelinegro que salió de los camarotes aun con relámpagos en su brazo derecho. "¡Malditos usuarios de **Akuma no Mí** , son unos bastardos! Los asesinare por esto." Dijo el Gyojin completamente loco de ira mientras emprendía una rápida retirada hacia el mar para huir de sus enemigos.

"No te iras." En un segundo, Naruto se había colocado frente a su enemigo y le asesto una fuerte patada en el pecho que lo envió volando directo hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha tomo al Gyojin del cuello para azotarlo violentamente contra la cubierta del barco causando que tosiese una gran cantidad de sangre.

"¡Suéltame escoria humana, no puedes ser más fuerte que yo! ¡Es completamente ilógico, su raza es más débil que la nuestra, no pueden respirar bajo el agua, sus cuerpos no poseen tanta resistencia como el nuestro! ¡SOMOS LA RAZA SUPERIOR!" Antes de que pudiese continuar con su cháchara incesante, Sasuke había activado su **Sharingan** y estaba mirando fijamente los ojos del prisionero.

"Bienvenido a mi dominio, **Tsukuyomi (Lectura de Luna)** "

-Plano Tsukuyomi-

Frosh se hallaba atado a una cruz de madera ubicada en lo que parecía ser un inmenso lago de agua roja con nada más que un cielo del mismo color y una gran luna blanca adornándolo. Frente al Gyojin se hallaba parado un impasible Sasuke dedicándole una mirada fría y penetrante.

"Bienvenido a mi dominio, aquí el tiempo fluye de diferente manera que en el exterior. Yo lo domino y altero a voluntad, aquí yo soy dios." Dijo el Uchiha al incrédulo Frosh mientras materializaba una espada en su mano y la enterraba en un costado del cautivo pirata.

"Ahhrrrgg, suéltame maldito humano despreciable." Vociferaba Frosh completamente iracundo pero en su interior estaba completamente aterrado del poder que su captor poseía sobre él.

"No hasta que me contestes unas preguntas, y aun así seguirás aquí por 72 horas." Dijo el pelinegro mientras aparecían replicas suyas alrededor de la cruz; empuñando diversos tipos de armas.

- **Cubierta del Navío Mercante, momentos después** -

Junto al cuerpo del líder Gyojin, que exhibía una mirada llena de completa agonía, se hallaban de pie Naruto y Sasuke observando lo que el abordaje de los sanguinarios piratas había causado a su medio de transporte. Todos los tripulantes se hallaban muertos, los shinobi habían cargado sus cuerpos fuera de sus camarotes para rendirles ritos funerarios. Naruto tenía una mirada sombría debido al impacto de volver a tener frente a sus ojos cuerpos de personas que había conocido y llegado a tener cierto afecto.

Sasuke, por su parte, mostraba un rostro serio debido a que analizaba todo lo que la víctima de su Tsukuyomi le había dicho antes de destruir por completo su mente.

"Naruto, la base de estos sujetos está cerca de aquí. En una isla llamada Conmi, se cómo llegar y entrar en su base." Dijo el Uchiha.

"Perfecto, es hora de visitar a quien soltó a estos bastardos sanguinarios." Concluyo Naruto para dedicarles una última mirada a los marineros y brincar fuera del barco junto con su compañero para caer sobre el agua a unos cuantos metros del navío. "Sasuke, merecen una despedida apropiada." Le dijo el rubio al Uchiha quien asintió para encarar el barco.

"¡ **Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Liberación de Fuego, Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)!** " De la boca del pelinegro salió disparado un gran proyectil ígneo que termino envolviendo el barco en un gran manto de llamas mientras los dos shinobis corrían a toda velocidad sobre el agua directamente a su nuevo destino.

- **Al Día Siguiente, Isla Conmi** -

Una adolescente de cabello naranja, cargando una bolsa de viaje en su hombro, iba a caminando a paso ligero por un apartado camino hacia las afueras de un pueblo. Iba vestida con un top verde, pantalones negros y unas sandalias marrones. Tenía una mirada apagada, sus ojos café estaban irritados mientras miraban directamente una gran torre en un extremo de la isla con una bandera pirata oscilando en la puerta y un grabado en el frente que rezaba " **Arlong Park** "

"¡Arloooooong, te matare y vengare a mi padre!" La muchacha giro para encontrar a un niño con una espada en su mano derecha corriendo directamente al complejo. Pero antes de que pasara a la peli naranja ella tomo unos fragmentos de madera que ella tenía y los unió para formar un bastón con el cual golpeo al muchacho.

"No seas idiota." Dijo la chica metiendo la mano en su bolso sacando un fajo de bellis para tirárselos al chico. "Usa eso para vivir más cómodamente la poca vida que tienes." Con eso siguió su camino hasta que llego a unos inmensos portones de metal.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres, porque me impides vengar a mi familia?!" Grito el chico a la muchacha. Los enormes portones de metal se abrieron y antes de que ella entrara le dedico una mirada severa al niño.

"Solo vete y aférrate a tu vida." Luego ella ingreso a Arlong Park.

Dentro del perímetro amurallado, se hallaba un numeroso grupo de Gyojins en un patio con una enorme piscina que daba al mar. Los miembros más destacables eran un hombre pulpo con seis brazos, piel rojiza, cabello puntiagudo y un sol rojo marcado en su frente. Un Gyojin manta raya vestido con un Gi de karate negro y un Gyojin con una gran boca larga y cabello rubio. Pero el más imponente era un Gyojin tiburón con una nariz larga afilada, dientes con forma de sierra, piel grisácea, cabello salvaje negro y unos ojos maliciosos. Iba vestido con una playera hawaiana amarilla, shorts marrones y unas sandalias del mismo estilo que la playera.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí después de tanto tiempo, nuestra querida hermana Nami regresa ShaShaShaShaSha." Rio el Gyojin al ver como la mencionada Nami se acercaba a él. Los demás hicieron un coro de festejo menos el Gi que le dedico una mirada seria a la chica.

"Vengo de estafar a un grupo de piratas idiotas, tengo su barco esperando fuera Arlong." Dijo Nami sonriendo para el tiburón.

- **Mientras Tanto, Pueblo Gosa.-**

"¿Está seguro de esto Ussop-aniki, no deberíamos esperar a Luffy-aniki?" Pregunto un espadachín de lentes oscuros con un tatuaje en su rostro vestido con una campera azul, shorts oscuros, una espada en su cintura y sandalias. El joven mencionado como Ussop, que tenía una nariz bastante larga, se señaló a sí mismo, tratando de evitar que su cuerpo temblara de nervios, mostrando una sonrisa. Iba vestido con un overol marrón, una boina decorando su cabeza de salvajes rizos oscuros y unas botas verdes.

"Confía en mí, soy el valeroso Capitán Ussop y recuperaremos a Nami." Decía de forma confiada el joven aunque sus temblorosas piernas.

"Johnny." Dijo un hombre de pelo corto verde, con una camisa azul que le cubría el pecho envuelto en un vendaje, pantalones verde oscuro y botas del mismo color. En la cadera portaba la funda blanca de una katana. Johnny, el espadachín tatuado, miro al hombre con nervios. "Quítame estas malditas sogas antes de que los haga pedazos." En efecto, el hombre estaba atado con sogas que le impedían moverse.

"Lo siento Zoro-aniki." Dijo Johnny mirando al atado con miedo. "Si te hubiésemos dejado suelto, te habrías abierto las heridas." Antes de que Zoro pudiese quejarse y soltar más amenazas sobre lo que les haría a sus compañeros. Ussop soltó una exclamación de miedo al ver la costa. Ambos espadachines voltearon para ver lo que sucedía y se encontraron con la imagen de un pueblo completamente destrozado, ninguna señal de vida provenía de las ruinas que los tres jóvenes observaban.

"¿Qué rayos ocurrió allí?" Pregunto Johnny, Ussop estuvo a punto de hablar cuando vio a dos Gyojin en la orilla del pueblo sumergirse en el agua e ir directo hacia ellos. Ambos jóvenes saltaron del bote y nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron con lágrimas de anime en sus ojos mientras le imploraban a Zoro perdón por abandonarlo.

"Cuando me quiten estas sogas juro que los matare." Pensó el espadachín sonriendo al ver como del mar emergían los Gyojin y observaron con expresiones de burla en sus rostros al amarrado Zoro.

"Parece que tuviste mala suerte en la elección de compañía." Dijo uno de los que abordo el barco a Zoro. El espadachín les dedico una criptica mirada mientras permanecía en silencio.

"No es muy hablador este sujeto al parecer. ¿Qué hacemos con él, lo matamos y nos llevamos el barco o nos llevamos a ambos?" Pregunto el otro a su compañero. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, el Gyojin cayo de bruces sobre la cubierta con un extraño cuchillo de tres puntas clavado en su nuca. "¿Qué diablos…?" Empezó a preguntar cuando aparecieron de pronto dos figuras en un destello amarillo y el Gyojin encontró su fin cuando una de ellas le separo la cabeza de su cuerpo con un veloz y preciso corte.

"Maldición Sasuke, pudiste haberlo dejado vivo para que nos guiara a su guarida." Protesto Naruto recuperando el cuchillo, el cual era el kunai para usar el **Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador),** del cuerpo de una de sus víctimas **.**

"Es tu culpa por no haber apuntado bien, se supone que el primer objetivo debe ser incapacitado y el segundo eliminado aprovechando el primer ataque. ¿No aprendiste nada en la Academia después de que repitieras el programa tres veces?" La mención de aquel suceso vergonzoso causo que Naruto mostrase un aura roja mientras le enseñaba un tembloroso puño al Uchiha.

"¿Quieres pelear teme? Porque estoy dispuesto a patearte el trasero con gusto." Sasuke comenzó a desenfundar su espada preparado pata atacar.

"Ammm, ustedes dúo de idiotas." Dijo Zoro para llamar la atención de los individuos que mataron a los Gyojin. La última palabra hizo que ambos shinobi unieran sus intenciones asesinas hacia el espadachín que comenzó a sudar debido a la presión de sus miradas.

"Sasuke, mejor unamos fuerzas y desahoguemos nuestra frustración." Dijo Naruto tronando sus nudillos.

"Si me liberan de estas malditas sogas, les diré donde pueden encontrar la guarida de Arlong." Aquello hizo que los ninja cambiasen de actitud y rápidamente Sasuke corto las ataduras de Zoro. "Gracias, era una completa tortura estar atado." Dijo el espadachín girando sus brazos mientras le dedicaba una mirada a los dos inmortales.

"No hay de qué." Dijo Naruto mostrando una sonrisa y asestándole un golpe en la cabeza a Zoro que lo dejo adolorido. "Eso fue por decirme idiota, ahora ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al tal Arlong?" Pregunto el shinobi impaciente por hacer justicia. Zoro apunto hacia la costa de la isla y le indico a ambos que miraran hacia allí.

"Nuestra navegante, Nami, es parte de la tripulación de ese sujeto. La seguimos hasta esta isla que parece ser su base de operaciones, supongo que estará en alguna zona apartada." Dijo el espadachín. Sasuke y Naruto observaron la costa del destrozado pueblo Goosa recordando lo que aprendieron de Frosh, quien había sido uno de los soldados más importantes de Arlong. Al parecer habían usado un enorme monstruo marino para hacer un ejemplo de su fuerza para mantener el control en las aldeas restantes de la isla.

"Parece que nos toca rastrear." Dijo Naruto tomando su kunai especial haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos y mirando a Zoro. "¿Quieres que te acerquemos?" Le pregunto el rubio mientras Sasuke colocaba su mano en el hombro de su compañero.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Zoro lo que hizo que Sasuke lo tomase del brazo y Naruto arrojo su kunai usando chakra para aumentar la fuerza del lanzamiento. Cuando vio que el arma toco tierra, los tres desaparecieron en un flash para aterrizar justo en medio de la plaza del destrozado pueblo. Al ser nuevo en el concepto de desplazamiento de espacio/tiempo, Zoro no pudo evitar caer de rodillas y empezar a vomitar.

"Lo siento por eso, uno se acostumbra tras varios usos del **Hiraishin no Jutsu**. Por lo que el primer viaje resulta difícil." Se disculpó Naruto mientras permitía que el espadachín se recuperase.

"Supongo que las **Akuma no Mi** otorgan habilidades sorprendentes pero difíciles de soportar." Dijo Zoro incorporándose cuando sintió que podía mantener su almuerzo dentro de su estómago.

"No comí ninguna de esas frutas. Simplemente use mi chakra para ejecutar el Jutsu." Corrigió el rubio guardando su kunai en uno de los estuches que tenía en su pantalón. Antes de que Zoro pudiese preguntar sobre el chakra, unos gritos de júbilo es escucharon a lo lejos y el grupo volteo para encontrar a Ussop junto con Johnny corriendo hacia ellos.

"Zoro, que bueno que estas vivo." Dijo Ussop para recibir un puñetazo del espadachín junto con el joven de anteojos de sol. "Uff, si eso me lo merecía." Dijo el inventor sujetándose la cabeza.

"Al menos lo admites, bueno ahora que estos dos idiotas están aquí podremos buscar…" Zoro volteo para dirigirse a los shinobi pero descubrió que se habían ido cuando les prestó atención a sus cobardes compañeros.

"Zoro-aniki ¿con quién hablas, o es que tus heridas te han hecho delirar?" Pregunto Johnny para recibir otro puño del peli verde.

 **-Pueblo Cocoyashi-**

Naruto y Sasuke aprovecharon el instante en el que Zoro les dio la espalda para desaparecer en un **Shunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Reemplazo Corporal)** Para evitar perder tiempo en presentaciones y explicaciones sobre sus habilidades para concentrarse en su misión actual. Ahora se hallaban ocultos entre las casas de un pueblo donde Arlong había decidido hacer acto de presencia con su sequito. Naruto observo con ira como tomaba del cuello al que parecía ser el encargado de la seguridad del pueblo para azotarlo contra el suelo y comenzar a golpearlo.

"Sasuke, voy a apuñalar a ese sujeto con un kunai para viajar hacia allí y acabar con todos rápidamente. Te encargo sumirlo en el peor y más sádico **Tsukuyomi** que puedas idear." Dijo el rubio con una marcada expresión de molestia en su rostro tomando su arma mientras su compañero suspiraba preparándose para la acción. Pero la táctica sufrió un contratiempo cuando una chica de cabello azulado apareció detrás de ellos asestándole un golpe al rubio en la cabeza con un bate, intento hacerle lo mismo a Sasuke solo para ver como su arma era cortada en dos por la veloz espada del Uchiha.

"¿Últimas palabras?" Dijo Sasuke acorralando a la muchacha contra uno de los muros del callejón con el filo de su espada listo para cortarle la garganta. Tenía el pelo largo de un bello color azulado, iba vestida con un top verde, pantalones negros y sandalias marrones.

"Espera Sasuke, no necesitamos derramar sangre de forma innecesaria." Dijo Naruto recuperándose del sorpresivo golpe que la chica consiguió asestarle. "¿Quién eres y porque decidiste intentar noquearnos?" Pregunto el rubio apartando la espada de su amigo.

"Mi nombre es Nojiko y lo hice para evitar que una masacre ocurriese, la cual acabaría con nuestros cuerpos junto con todos los demás regados por todo el pueblo." Dijo la chica recuperándose un poco del shock que fue observar la fría e implacable mirada del Uchiha a punto con acabar con su vida.

"No tienes que preocuparte de nosotros linda, simplemente por los pobres bastardos a los que les patearemos el trasero." Dijo Naruto con una tentadora sonrisa amistosa mientras Sasuke ponía los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de su amigo. Antes que Nojiko se quejara, ella salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Arlong y ambos shinobi vieron como tenían una conversación para terminar observando como el Gyojin desataba una sonrisa burlona e intentaba agarrar a Nojiko.

"Ok, hora de desatar el caos." Dijo Naruto tomando su kunai para lanzarlo directo a la cabeza de Arlong cuando un proyectil salió disparado directo al rostro del Gyojin para terminar explotando. Arlong soltó a Nojiko para cruzar miradas con aquel joven miedoso de nariz larga que estaba empuñando una resortera mientras vociferaba ser un poderoso capitán mientras temblaba. Todos los Gyojin salieron en su persecución mientras que los dos shinobi aprovecharon para salir de su escondite y acercarse a los aldeanos que rodeaban a Nojiko para ayudarla.

"¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!" Pregunto furioso el líder del pueblo al ver a los shinobi aproximarse hacia ellos. Naruto levanto las manos en señal de rendición para hacerles saber que no iba con malas intenciones.

"Tranquilo viejo, solo somos dos simples viajeros persiguiendo a los Gyojin para saldar unas cuentas pendientes con ellos." Dijo el rubio arrodillándose cerca de Nojiko para posar su mano en el cuello de la joven donde una marca morada comenzaba a aparecer. Utilizando su chakra, Naruto logro curar la fea lesión que Arlong dejo sobre la hermosa piel de la peli azul y rápidamente esta recupero sus energías rápidamente.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? Debes ser un usuario de las frutas." Dijo uno de los aldeanos al ver la acción del shinobi.

"No, simplemente soy asombroso a la hora de curar heridas." Dijo sonriendo Naruto para ayudar a Nojiko a ponerse de pie. "Ahora ¿Por qué no nos guías a tu casa donde podrás contarnos lo que sucede entre esos bastardos sanguinarios y tu pueblo?" Nojiko miro a ambos shinobi con algo de asombro e incertidumbre a la vez. Claro, ellos aparecieron súbitamente en el pueblo a punto de enfrentarse al ser más desalmado y fuerte que había conocido como si fuese algo cotidiano. Ella había intentado noquearlos solo para terminar a punto de perder su vida por aquel pelinegro que parecía un frio asesino cuando deseaba serlo, pero aquel rubio lo había detenido y ahora la ayudo a recuperarse del breve encuentro que tuvo con Arlong al saltar en defensa de Gen-san.

"De acuerdo, síganme y no causen alboroto." Les indico Nojiko mientras guiaba a Sasuke y a Naruto fuera del pueblo.

 **-Mientras Tanto, A Pocos Km de la Isla Conmi-**

"¡Eso es Ushi-san, sigue a toda velocidad directo hacia Nami!" Vociferaba un joven de sombrero de paja, chaleco rojo, shorts azules y sandalias en la proa del barco mientras un enorme pez vaca empujaba su bote con un enorme chichón en la cabeza. "¡Hey Sanji, prepara carne tengo hambre!" Le dijo a un joven rubio que usaba un saco negro bajo el cual llevaba una camisa a rayas azul con corbata negra, pantalones de vestir y zapatos del mismo color.

"¡Ya te has comido toda la existencia de carne en este bote, monstruo sin fondo!" Le dijo el cocinero asestándole una patada en la cabeza a Luffy. Al lado de los dos Mugiwara se encontraba un espadachín vestido con una chaqueta verde, shorts azules y sandalias. En la cabeza usaba una especie de casco rojo.

"Luffy-aniki, me estoy mareando con todo el movimiento del barco." Decía llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar que la comida que Sanji le había preparado hace unas horas decidiera salir de su estómago.

"¡Sopórtalo Yosaku, debemos llegar rápido con Nami y recuperarla a ella junto con el Going Merry!" Vocifero Luffy riendo, los otros dos tripulantes sabían que no tenía sentido discutir con el chico de goma cuando tomaba una decisión por lo que continuaron soportando el viaje hasta que llegaron cerca de la costa de la Isla Conmi donde el pez vaca se detuvo de repente y el barco salió despedido por el aire hacia la isla donde termino chocando contra el suelo para deslizarse por los bosques de palmeras mientras Yosaku gritaba de terror y Sanji se agacho para sujetarse al mástil del bote y maldecir por haberse unido a Luffy quien disfrutaba del viaje.

 **-Afueras de la Aldea Cocoyashi-**

El barco termino por chocar contra una palmera deteniéndose por completo y arrojando a sus ocupantes fuera hasta un sendero que llevaba a la aldea de Nami y al extremo de la isla donde nadie se atrevía a ir. Cuando los tres jóvenes se recuperaron del viaje ellos vieron que tres figuras se acercaban a lo lejos. Una muchacha de cabello azulado junto con dos sujetos de extraña vestimenta.

"Ohh, una bella señorita ven mis ojos." Dijo Sanji adquiriendo su característica expresión de imbécil enamorado con corazones en sus ojos a la vez que iba corriendo hacia Nojiko. "Disculpe señorita ¿Por causalidad no ha visto a nuestra hermosa navegante Nami?" Pregunto Sanji causando que Nojiko junto con Naruto lo mirasen con pena ajena mientras que Sasuke gruño entre dientes.

"¿Hablas de mi hermana? Así que ustedes son los últimos a los que ella engaño, no imaginaba que la seguirían hasta aquí." Dijo la chica ignorando la actitud "caballerosa" del cocinero y volteo hacia los shinobi. "Mejor les explico lo que sucede aquí, aprovechando que están estos sujetos aquí así no debo repetir la historia." Les dijo Nojiko a lo que Naruto acepto y tomo asiento en el suelo. Sasuke permaneció de pie observando detenidamente a Luffy.

"El chakra de este sujeto es extraño, se siente como si una fuerza en su interior lo estuviese alterando." Pensó Sasuke al sentir la fuerza del Mugiwara.

"¡Oi Luffy, ya era hora de que llegaras!" Dijo la voz de Zoro a lo lejos. Todos los ocupantes del sendero voltearon a ver como el espadachín junto con un alarmado Johnny quien era arrastrado por el peli verde. "Ah, aquí los vengo a encontrar a ustedes dos. Gracias por ayudarme antes." Les dijo Zoro a Sasuke y Naruto.

"No fue nada, solo asegúrate de no quedar amarrado donde tipos mitad pez puedan matarte," Bromeo Naruto para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke con el mango de su espada por hacer bromas estúpidas.

"Hey Zoro ¿conoces a estos tipos?" Pregunto Luffy acercándose a Naruto para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

"Si, me ayudaron cuando el idiota de Ussop junto con este otro me dejaron atado." Indico a Johnny que termino en medio del grupo.

"Ahem." Tocio Nojiko para llamar la atención del grupo. "Si ya terminaron de hablar, empezare a contarles lo que sucede en este pueblo."

"Yo iré a caminar." Dijo Luffy apartándose del grupo siendo víctima de las miradas de su tripulación debido a la negación de querer escuchar algo de gran importancia sobre su navegante. Una vez que el joven se alejó, la hermana de Nami comenzó a contarles el pasado de ella y su hermana, mencionando a la que fue su madre, Bellmere, luego contando la llegada de Arlong junto con los impuestos que comenzó a cobrar a cada aldeano de la isla lo que llevo al trágico destino de su madre, lo que le ocurrió a Gen-san por defenderlas y finalmente el rapto de Nami para obligarla a unirse a su tripulación proporcionándole mapas. Al concluir la el relato, Nojiko dejo el grupo para regresar a su casa.

"Ese infeliz de Arlong." Dijeron Johnny y Yosaku al mismo tiempo con un inmenso sentimiento de furia en su interior. "No dejaremos que nuestra hermana Nami siga con ese sujeto, hora de pelear." Tomando sus espadas, el dúo de espadachines salió corriendo en busca del escondite de los Gyojin.

"¡Deténganlos, esos idiotas van a acabar muertos!" Dijo Sanji observando cómo se alejaban.

"Déjalos, no los mataran. Solo recibirán una buena paliza lo que les será útil para saber cuándo no deben meterse en peleas que no pueden ganar." Dijo Zoro. Naruto suspiro ante la problemática situación para mirar al cielo imitando a su fallecido amigo Shikamaru

"Sasuke, vamos a caminar un poco." Dijo el rubio haciendo que el Uchiha lo siguiese.

"¿Qué haremos dobe? Yo preferiría ir de una vez a terminar con esto y salir de aquí." Dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

"Lo sé, yo también entraría ahí con toda la fuerza que poseo y destruir todo. Pero aun no es el momento, esperemos a que las cosas estallen." Dijo el rubio caminando hacia el pueblo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo mientras miraba a Zoro quien tomo la funda de su espada para colocarla sobre su hombro y tomaba asiento en una banca cercana.

"Supongo que esperar a que ocurra algo." En ese momento podían escuchar unos pasos acelerados y los gritos de una persona que conocían bastante.

"¡Muchachos, esto es grave!" Los Mugiwara vieron a un acelerado Ussop quien trataba de recuperar el aliento una vez que había logrado llegar hasta ellos. "Los marinos están trabajando con Arlong y han engañado a Nami."

 **-Aldea Cocoyashi-**

Había pasado una hora desde que Nojiko había abandonado el sendero para regresar a su casa. Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la aldea para encontrar a los aldeanos reunidos en la clínica. Los shinobi se acercaron para ver que el tumulto había sido ocasionado por Nojiko, quien había recibido un disparo de un marino corrupto que trabajaba con Arlong y este lo había enviado a robar el dinero que Nami había robado para comprarle el pueblo al Gyojin.

"Esto tiene que terminar de una buena vez, no importa si morimos en el intento pero debemos pelear por nuestro pueblo y Nami." Dijo Gen repartiendo sus armas entre los aldeanos que compartían su entusiasmo. Naruto y Sasuke observaron cómo los aldeanos marchaban solo para detenerse cuando, la que creían que debía ser Nami, se interpuso en su camino.

"No den un paso más." Dijo ella temblando con lágrimas en sus ojos empuñando un cuchillo. "Los matare si intentan pelear." La amenaza fue respondida por los aldeanos marchando a un lado de la peli naranja mientras Gen se acercaba a ella para decirle que todos sabían lo que ella intentaba hacer por ellos y que ahora era el turno de ellos de defender lo que más querían.

"Dobe, creo que es el momento de actuar." Dijo Sasuke apartándose de la escena mientras Naruto lo seguía.

"Teme, hora de sacudir este lugar y hacernos conocidos." Dijo sonriendo el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad con su compañero hacia una futura zona de guerra.

 **-Arlong Park-**

"Son demasiado fuertes."

"No pudimos hacer nada contra ellos, ni siquiera a piratas de poca monta podemos vencer. Somos patéticos". Los cuerpos apaleados de Johnny y Yosaku se hallaban frente a la puerta de la guarida de Arlong. Los espadachines no podían moverse debido a la golpiza que recibieron de los Gyojin dejándolos completamente derrotados en cuerpo y espíritu.

"Vaya, sí que les patearon el trasero." El sonido de una nueva voz hizo que el dúo levantase la mirada para encontrar a un curioso Naruto y a un serio Sasuke observándolos.

"No debieron meterse en una pelea que no podían ganar, esos sujetos ni se dignaron a matar a estorbos como ustedes." Dijo el Uchiha pasando de largo a los dos espadachines. Las palabras del shinobi resultaron ser un duro golpe.

"¡Oi teme, no deberías ser tan frio! Tu y yo solíamos ser débiles, sufrimos derrotas humillantes pero aprendimos de ellas." Le protesto Naruto causando que su compañero solo suspirase. "No se preocupen, hicieron su mejor esfuerzo. Solo nunca se rindan y siempre busquen volverse más fuertes, superar sus límites e incrementar su potencial. Ahora nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo, si quieren ayudarnos eviten que alguien más se meta en la pelea o resultaran heridos." Dicho eso Naruto canalizo su chakra en sus manos para transmitirlo al cuerpo de Johnny y Yosaku devolviendo sus energías a la vez que curaba sus heridas.

"Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Es como si nunca nos hubiesen apaleado" Dijo el espadachín de lentes levantándose para ayudar a su compañero

"Chakra, amigo mío. Y pronto veras mucho más de eso." Dijo el rubio para mirar con seriedad las puertas de Arlong Park. "Sasuke ¿puedes cortar estas puertas?" La duda fue respondida por el Uchiha desenfundado su chokuto e inmediatamente canalizando chakra **Raiton (Liberación de Rayo)** en la hoja.

" **Chidori: Nagashi (Millar de Pájaros: Canalización)"** A simple vista parecía que el peli negro había hecho un solo movimiento, pero al enfundar su espada los espadachines vieron con ojos abiertos como las pesadas puertas de acero mostraban múltiples cortes ardientes para caer destrozadas revelando el interior de la guarida.

"¿Quién rayos son ustedes?" Dijo Arlong sentado en su silla frente a la piscina de Arlong Park, el junto con otros tres Gyojin miraron a los inmortales seriamente mientras todos los demás observaron boquiabiertos lo que habían hecho.

"Buenas a todos, asesinos bastardos y demás pedazos de basura. Mi nombre es el increíble, impresionante e inigualable Uzumaki Naruto shinobi de **Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas)** en las Naciones Elementales. El que corto su portón como pan es mi amigo y compañero de equipo, el frio Uchiha Sasuke sin una pizca de sentido del humor pero unos ojos que los sumirán en las peores pesadillas que puedan imaginar. Un gusto conocerlos" Luego de aquella presentación, Naruto recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Sasuke.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso? Debiste haber sido payaso en lugar de ninja, rubio idiota." Dijo Sasuke.

"Oye, yo tengo mi estilo tú el tuyo. Si quieres puedes volver a casa y aburrirte por otros cientos de años."

"¿Qué quieren aquí idiotas?" Pregunto un Gyojin del grupo que comenzó a rodear a los shinobi. "Si quieren pelea, estamos dispuestos a darles el mismo trato que le dimos a esos espadachines imbéciles." Dijo sonriendo burlonamente recibiendo un coro de risas de sus compañeros. Naruto, siendo una persona que apreciaba el genuino esfuerzo de los débiles en pelear por defender a otros, se apartó de Sasuke para encarar a sus enemigos.

"La razón por la que decidimos venir a este lugar era para encontrar a Arlong y darle una buena paliza para que no haya más víctimas inocentes por sus ambiciones estúpidas." Las palabras del rubio causaron que el Gyojin tiburón soltase una sonora carcajada como si ya hubiese escuchado ese discurso antes.

"Debo admitirlo, parece que ustedes son fuertes. Pero son solo unos míseros humanos con solo trucos bajo la manga, no van a poder superar a mis hombres." Dijo Arlong para indicarles a sus subordinados que atacasen.

"Sasuke, usemos el **Ranton (Liberación de Tormenta)** para emparejar la situación." Dijo el rubio colocándose al lado de su compañero.

"Es un desperdicio usar ese Jutsu en basuras como estas." Se quejó el Uchiha pero conociendo a su amigo, él sabía que no tenía caso discutir con él. "Pero nos servirá para separar a los inútiles de los fuertes." Dijo sonriendo iniciando una cadena de sellos junto con Naruto lo que confundió a los Gyojin.

"¡ **Ranton: Reiza Sakasu (Liberación de Tormenta: Circo Laser)!** " Dijeron ambos shinobi a la vez. Los Gyojin rieron al escuchar el nombre de la técnica.

"¿Creen que solo haciendo movimientos de manos pueden manejar una tormenta?" Pero esas risas terminaron cuando proyectiles de electricidad se proyectaron frente a sus enemigos, estos se movían como agua a gran velocidad al salir disparados directo hacia ellos atravesando sus cuerpos como balas. Una vez que la técnica finalizo, casi todos los subordinados de Arlong yacían muertos a excepción de sus oficiales quienes habían esquivado los proyectiles pero recibiendo bastante daño.

"Incre…Increíble." Dijo un sorprendido Johnny al ver la fuerza y el poder de los jóvenes. Yosaku estaba sin palabras al ver como en un solo movimiento los que le dieron una golpiza infernal ahora estaban muertos.

"Esos sujetos no son normales, ellos pueden encargarse de la situación sin necesidad de ayuda." Se atrevió a decir el espadachín de chaqueta verde. Sus instintos le decían que voltease hacia atrás y al hacerlo se encontró con los Mugiwara junto con los aldeanos de la aldea Cocoyashi.

"Johnny, Yosaku. Creí que estarían golpeados e inmóviles cuando los alcancemos." Dijo Zoro, Luffy no dijo nada solo siguió de largo pero se detuvo al ver la destrozada puerta de Arlong Park y el desastre del interior.

"Woo ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? Le están pateando el trasero a los Gyojin." Antes de que el capitán avanzase más, el dúo de espadachines lo agarro para alejarlo.

"Lo siento Luffy-aniki pero no puedes participar en esto." Dijeron a la vez ganando miradas de confusión por parte de los Mugiwaras y de los aldeanos.

"¿Qué están diciendo, son idiotas o qué? Tenemos que pelear contra ese bastardo." Dijo Gen junto con el apoyo de los aldeanos. Pero las protestas se detuvieron cuando los espadachines sacaron sus espadas para apuntar hacia los que estaban peleando.

"Ese chico llamado Naruto, quien tuvo la gracia de sanarnos luego de perder, nos pidió que alejáramos a cualquiera de esa zona. Ellos tienen asuntos pendientes con esos sujetos, sería peligroso meterse ahí así que por ahora solo depositen su fe en él y su compañero de que lograran liberarlos." Dicho eso el dúo volteo para ver la pelea y los demás los imitaron.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Arlong luego de que el ataque de los shinobi terminara y vio a la multitud de aldeanos empuñando armas.

"Así que se revelan aprovechando que estamos siendo atacados, pues entonces prepárense para morir ahora. ¡Chuu!" El Gyojin de boca larga se movió hacia la piscina a gran velocidad para comenzar a aspirar agua e inmediatamente encarar a la multitud.

"Mueran humanos inferiores." dijo Chuu lanzando numerosos proyectiles de agua a gran velocidad directo a la multitud.

Los Mugiwaras se prepararon para proteger a los aldeanos pero no fue necesario ya que un gran muro de agua absorbió los disparos.

" **Suiton: Suijinheki. (Liberación de Agua: Muro de Agua)** " Dijo Naruto iniciando una nueva cadena de sellos.

"¡Puede controlar el agua, ninguna Akuma no Mi sería capaz de eso!" Dijo alarmado Chuu viendo como su principal arma era doblegada a la voluntad de ese humano frente a sus ojos.

"Esto es chakra, no es nada relacionado con esas frutas extrañas." Una vez finalizados los sellos, el rubio sonrió.

"¿El agua es tu arma? Bueno, observa como la uso yo. **Suiton: Suigadan (Liberación de Agua: Colmillo de Agua)** " Del muro acuático que el ninja había creado salieron varios taladros de agua directo hacia el Gyojin. Chuu intento bombardear los proyectiles con sus balas de agua pero no tuvieron efecto. Arlong y sus otros oficiales observaron como el agua atravesó el cuerpo de su nakama en múltiples sitios matándolo en el acto.

"Kuroobi, Hacchi." Gruño Arlong, el Gyojin manta raya adquirió una posición de karate y el pulpo se metió dentro de un barril para salir empuñando espadas en cada una de sus manos.

"¡Prepárense para morir, malditos humanos!" Grito Hacchi agitando sus brazos tentaculares haciendo que las espadas oscilaran sin control.

"Ustedes probaran el poder de un maestro del Gyojin Karate de grado 100." Dijo Kuroobi preparándose para atacar.

"Sasuke ¿Que te apetece comer hoy, raya o pulpo?" Pregunto Naruto tronándose los nudillos, Sasuke le echo una mirada a los que se interponían entre ellos y su objetivo.

"Elijo al pulpo, parece que le gusta usar espadas y tengo deseos de probar un movimiento que idee hace unos años." Dijo el Uchiha desenfundando su chokuto en un rápido movimiento para mirar fríamente a su oponente. Hacchi pudo sentir su sangre helarse al cruzar miradas con aquel joven. Él pudo jurar ver un breve vistazo del futuro donde su cuerpo yacía cortado en pedazos.

"¿Cr...Crees que puedes enfrentarte a mí? Yo soy el gran Hacchi, espadachín de la Banda de Arlong usuario del **Rokutoryuu (Estilo de Seis Espadas).** " Dijo el Gyojin intentando ignorar esa aterradora imagen.

"Bueno Kisame karateka, me parece que tuviste mala suerte porque te toco pelear con una maquina asesina." Dijo sonriendo Naruto mirando a Kuroobi.

"Prepárate a ser víctima del arte más poderoso de los Gyojin." Gruño Kuroobi saltando hacia el rubio.

(Afueras de Arlong Park)

"¡¿Vieron eso?! Ese sujeto manipulo el agua como si nada y elimino a Chuu de un solo movimiento. ¿Quién rayos son ellos?" Pregunto Gen al ver el despliegue de habilidad de Naruto. Los Mugiwaras estaban boquiabiertos ante la fuerza de los viajeros, sobre todo uno con una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo que sonreía ampliamente

"¡Woo, ese sujeto es grandioso! Le pediré que se una a mi tripulación." La idea fue recibida por unos cuantos golpes de parte de los actuales miembros de su tripulación.

"¡No andes pidiéndole a cualquier fenómeno que encontremos unirse a nosotros!" Le dijo Ussop a lo que Luffy quiso protestar solo para callar cuando escucho una voz familiar.

"¿Que sucede aquí, no se suponía que tendrían que estar peleando ahí dentro?" La multitud volteo para encontrar a Nami usando el Sombrero de Paja de Luffy y con un vendaje manchado de sangre en su hombro derecho.

"Nami llegaste justo a tiempo." Dijo el joven capitán indicándole que se acercara. "Íbamos a entrar para patearles el trasero a esos sujetos que te lastimaron, pero unos sujetos extraños pero bastante fuertes llegaron antes y comenzaron por lanzar rayos y manipular el agua hasta que solo quedaron Arlong junto con ese sujeto pulpo y manta raya." Las palabras de Luffy hicieron que Nami lo mirase incrédula e inmediatamente avanzo hasta el frente del gentío para encontrarse con la imagen de un Arlong Park llenos de cadáveres de los sujetos que la torturaron y usaron por años. Sintió su corazón latir rápidamente al observar a los dos sujetos que causaron ese desastre debido a que ellos estaban arriesgando sus vidas por personas que no conocían por cualquier razón que ellos tuviesen y no pudo evitar sentir un profundo sentimiento de esperanza al ver al dúo pelear. "Por favor, por lo que más quieran no mueran aquí. Quiero que vivan para que podamos dar por finalizado este horrible periodo de pesadillas." Pensó Nami concentrándose en la pelea.

(Arlong Park, Naruto vs Kuroobi)

"¿Cómo. Es. Esto. Posible?" Decía Kuroobi de forma entrecortada por cada golpe que le arrojaba a Naruto los cuales esquivaba con gran facilidad como si el Gyojin se moviese en cámara lenta. En un solo movimiento, el rubio se colocó detrás del karateka esquivando un golpe dirigido a su cara.

"¿Eres un maestro karateka de nivel 100 y esto es todo lo que tienes?" Pregunto Naruto para asestarle una fuerte patada en la espalda a Kuroobi arrojándolo con una fuerza arrolladora contra el muro del edificio principal de Arlong Park. "Uy, creo que me excedí." Dijo nervioso Naruto al ver el gran agujero por donde su oponente había entrado para perderse en la oscuridad del edificio.

"Esto no es suficiente para derrotarme, humano." El shinobi observo como la figura de Kuroobi emergía con las ropas llenas de polvo y una mancha de sangre en la boca ya que el golpe que le había asestado ocasiono que escupiese sangre. "Prepárate para sentir la esencia del Gyojin Karate **¡Senmaigawara Seiken (Verdadero Golpe de las Mil Tejas)!** " Grito el Gyojin asestando un golpe frontal desde su posición de karate. Naruto se mantuvo quieto para recibir la técnica y darle una oportunidad de pelear a su enemigo, al principio no sintió nada e inmediatamente estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario sarcástico pero de pronto percibió como una gran fuerza lo golpeaba desde el interior de su cuerpo causando que sea arrastrado unos metros lejos de Kuroobi. El rubio no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa sangrienta haciendo saber que tenía heridas internas.

"Wow, en verdad sentí ese golpe. Es bastante poderoso." Dijo tambaleándose lo que causo que Kuroobi recuperase la confianza sobre el poderío de los Gyojin, pero esta se fracturo cuando Naruto rio. "Lástima que eso no bastara para vencerme, mi turno." Naruto desapareció de la vista de Kuroobi en un segundo y al siguiente él estaba justo debajo de el con su brazo arqueado hacia atrás. El karateka vio en un instante el puño del shinobi envuelto en viento. **"¡Fuuton: Taifu no Ken (Liberación de Viento: Puño Tempestuoso!)** " Un sonoro crujido se escuchó cuando Naruto impacto su técnica en el pecho de Kuroobi, sus costillas se habían roto como ramas debido a la fuerza bruta de sus músculos. Pero lo peor fue lo que su Jutsu había causado, el viento comprimido salió disparado del interior del Gyojin haciendo que su espalda explotase en un espectáculo sangriento para dejar nada más que una carcasa sanguinolenta estrellada en el suelo. "Maldición, esta vez exagere demasiado." Se lamentó Naruto al ver el estado en el que había dejado a su adversario.

(Sasuke Vs Hacchi)

"¡ **Shizaí Zero, Tako Hacchi Black (Barrera Cero, Pulpo Ocho Negro)!"** Rugió Hacchi expulsando balas de tinta directo hacia Sasuke apuntando a su rostro, las cuales esquivaba sin ningún problema mientras se acercaba a pasos agiles hacia el pulpo.

"Usando trucos baratos no te servirá de nada, pulpo parlante." Dicho Sasuke preparando su espada para atacar. "Si quieres tener una oportunidad, usa tus espadas."

"Maldito mocoso ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Te enseñare modales." Dijo el Gyojin comenzando a agitar sus tentáculos como látigos haciendo que sus espadas se moviesen de manera errática a la vez que corría hacia el shinobi. "¡ **Tako Ashi Kiken (Espadas Milagrosas de Pie de Pulpo)!"**

"Estoy harto de tus ataques idiotas." Sasuke evadió las afiladas hojas que se movían sin ritmo ni dirección predeterminada de una forma tan fluida que sorprendió al Gyojin espadachín y a cierto espadachín de cabello verde que miraba la batalla con interés. " **Chidori: Nagashi** " La hoja de la espada de Sasuke quedo cubierta por un aura eléctrica e inmediatamente corto las espadas de Hacchi como si el metal no fuese más que papel dejando al Gyojin desarmado.

"¡Mis espadas! Pesan alrededor de 300 kg cada una, tu diminuta espada debió haberse quebrado al intentar bloquearlas." Protesto Hacchi sujetando todavía las empuñaduras de sus destruidas armas. Sasuke tomo su chokuto en un agarre reverso frente a él.

"La hoja de mi espada puede cortar cualquier metal al envolverla en chakra Raiton, tuviste tu oportunidad de pelear pero esto termina aquí." El aura eléctrica de la espada envolvió el cuerpo del shinobi y se movió a una velocidad inigualable volviendo el brillo de su espada junto con la intensidad de la electricidad lo único visible de sus movimientos. **"Raitonryuu, Kaminari no Mae (Estilo Liberación de Tormenta, Danza Relámpago)"** Hacchi no pudo seguir los movimientos de Sasuke por su velocidad ni moverse debido a la aplastante energía que emanaba de su voluntad. La avalancha de ataques concluyo cuando Sasuke apareció a espaldas del Gyojin envainando su espada. Al oírse un clic, el cuerpo de Hacchi cayó al suelo cubierto de múltiples cortes los cuales no sangraban ya que la electricidad había cauterizado sus heridas pero eso lo dejo muy dañado.

"Duele." Dijo Hacchi intentando moverse pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

"Tu cuerpo está paralizado por la naturaleza de mi chakra, no morirás si decides rendirte. Pero si continuas peleando morirás." La conclusión de la pelea fue observada por el dúo de espadachines que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo para que sus mandíbulas no golpeasen el suelo.

"Es impresionante, su velocidad, su estilo, su poder. Es un monstruo poderoso." Dijo Johnny sintiéndose asombrado pero frustrado a la vez de que existiese alguien como aquel shinobi de sorprendente habilidad. "Zoro-aniki ¿Crees que tu tendrías oportunidad al enfrentarlo?" Pregunto el espadachín de lentes. Zoro, cuya mano estaba sujeta al mango de su katana, sonreía.

"Es increíble que existan individuos tan fuertes, yo me creí el mejor porque siempre salí victorioso en mis combates." Pero después su mano se convirtió en un puño. "Pero la pelea con Mihawk y presenciar la fuerza de ese sujeto me abrió los ojos, no he sido más que un pez en un estanque pequeño. Debo entrenar hasta que mi cuerpo no resista y después esforzarme más en superar mis limites si quiero llegar a cumplir mi promesa." Johnny y Yosaku, quien aún no podía pronunciar palabra, se sintieron completamente inferiores. Frente a ellos estaban sujetos con sueños, metas y principios que luchaban por ser fuertes mientras ellos siempre seguían igual.

"Debemos ser más fuertes, debemos tener espíritu y voluntad si un día nosotros queremos superar a Zoro." Pensaron ambos mientras observaban el enfrentamiento final.

"¿Esta vez dejaste con vida a tu oponente? Rayos ahora yo me siento como el malo de la película." Dijo Naruto viendo el estado del pulpo. "Pero igual me alegra que no haya muerto, de entre todos estos sádicos e inhumanos bastardos este Gyojin era el que menos maldad tenía en su interior. Como si esto no fuese lo que él deseaba."

"¿Creen que ganaron?" Lo shinobi voltearon para encarar a Arlong que se había puesto de pie tras observar la aplastante derrota de sus hombres. "Ustedes son nada más que simples molestias en mi camino por la supremacía de los Gyojin en el **East Blue** , vengare a mis hombres haciéndolos pedazos a ustedes, a esos aldeanos inútiles y a los piratas que se enfrentaron a mí." El tiburón aparto su vista hacia la gente, en especial a una chica de cabello naranja que sintió un escalofrió de miedo al estar cruzando miradas con su torturador. "Y en cuanto a Nami, me asegurare de exprimirle todos los mapas que pueda trazar hasta que sus dedos no sirvan. Luego la matare yo mismo y seguiré mi camino."

Naruto sintió la intención asesina de Arlong siendo proyectada hacia la joven, con un profundo sentimiento de ira. El rubio descargo su sed de sangre en Arlong haciendo que este cayese de rodillas sintiendo una gran dificultad para respirar.

"Estoy harto de sujetos como tú, usando su poder para sembrar terror, torturar a personas inocentes por puro placer y para demostrar superioridad." Arlong se puso de pie, luchando contra el inexplicable sentimiento de terror que el rubio inspiraba en él. "Vinimos aquí con la intención de darte una buena paliza para que te largaras de aquí. Pero al oír lo que le has estado haciendo a estas personas, en especial arrebatar a una madre de sus hijas y quitándole la infancia a una de ellas. Simplemente decidí eliminarte de la faz de la tierra." El tiburón se lanzó directo hacia el rostro de Naruto con las mandíbulas abiertas para arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida. "Deberías comprender." El rubio esquivo la carga de Arlong con un rápido movimiento para asestarle un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. Sus poderosos dientes se quebraron a la vez que el salió propulsado directo a la piscina donde aterrizo con un sonoro chapuzón. "No puedes ganarnos."

"Acabare con él en un instante." Dijo Sasuke canalizando chakra Raiton en su mano para lanzarlo directo al agua, pero la mano de Naruto en su hombro lo detuvo. El Uchiha asintió y se apartó, el rubio quería acabar con esto el solo.

"¡ **Shark on Darts (Tiburón Dardo)!** "Arlong salió disparado del agua a gran velocidad apuntado su nariz directo al pecho de Naruto, el shinobi formo una esfera azulada en su mano envuelta en cuchillas blancas.

"¡ **Fuuton: Rasengan (Liberación de Viento: Esfera Giratoria)!** " Naruto impacto el Jutsu contra la nariz de Arlong, destrozándola por completo y provocándole múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Arrrrgggg, bastardo te matare!" Rugió Arlong sujetándose lo que quedaba de su rostro, su sangre emanaba empapando sus ropas y el piso bajo sus pies.

"Tuviste suerte, de no ser por tu nariz larga hubiese destrozado tu cara junto con la mitad superior de tu cuerpo." Dijo Naruto observando el desastre que había provocado. Arlong no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido, viendo el líquido rojo que sus mano acumulo de su herida hizo un rápido movimiento arrojando las gotas como proyectiles. Naruto se cubrió con sus brazos para soportar el ataque, pero el tiburón le asesto un golpe al estomago arrojándolo contra una de la ventanas superiores de Arlong Park.

"Eres mío, asqueroso humano." Dijo Arlong corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su guarida para dar un potente salto hacia el sitio donde Naruto había aterrizado.

"¡Oi, tu espadachín!" Grito Yosaku hacia Sasuke. "¿No ayudaras a tu compañero? ¡Está en desventaja ahí dentro!" El Uchiha volteo con su característica mirada inexpresiva apuntando hacia la multitud para sonreír.

"Eso se gana por descuidarse, cuando termine este combate me asegurare de echarle en cara su falta de entrenamiento, Por ahora solo confíen en que este sitio no se mantendrá en pie por mucho tiempo."

"Ese cuarto es…" Dijo Nami susurrando al darse cuenta donde se había trasladado la lucha.

"Ay, maldita sea. El teme seguramente disfrutara esto por un largo tiempo." Se dijo Naruto levantándose del agujero que su cuerpo había hecho al impactar, sus ojos le mostraron un cuarto con un escritorio con elementos de cartografía, estantes llenos de mapas trazados y cuerdas donde más se hallaban colgados. "Este lugar". Las habilidades que Naruto poseía para sentir las emociones flotando a su alrededor le permitieron ver la imagen de una pequeña niña pelirroja, con un profundo sentimiento de tristeza y rabia, sentada en aquel escritorio. Día tras día trazando mapas con una pluma hasta que sus dedos sangraron dándole una tonalidad carmesí al metal de la herramienta.

"Veo que te gusta mi colección." Dijo una voz llena de malicia a sus espaldas, Arlong estaba detrás del shinobi empuñando una gran nodachi con dientes de tiburón en la hoja. El sangrado se había detenido pero su desfigurado rostro adquirió una cualidad más aterradora al mostrar su afilada sonrisa. "Estos son todos los mapas que Nami ha trazado desde que la saque de aquella inmunda aldea, su habilidad es incomparable con la de otros humanos. Sus mapas son en verdad un tesoro invaluable." Dijo riendo mientras veía como Naruto bajaba la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.

"Este sitio está manchado con las horribles sensaciones que Nami sufrió por tu culpa." El rubio levanto la vista mostrando unos aterradores ojos rojos y sus dientes se habían vuelto colmillos. "Me enfermo de solo estar aquí." Sus manos comenzaron a realizar sellos y Arlong, habiendo presenciado lo que esos gestos eran capaces de provocar, intento matar al shinobi con su espada.

"¡Estás muerto!" Grito arrojándose contra Naruto pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

" **¡Katon: Hi no Nami (Liberación de Fuego: Ola de Fuego)!"** De su cuerpo salió proyectada una inmensa ola de fuego que acabo arrojando a Arlong contra uno de los muros del cuarto, con horribles quemaduras debido al intenso calor que lo había golpeado. Los mapas, muebles, elementos de cartografía. Todo se había envuelto en llamas y salido volando fuera del cuarto por la fuerza de la técnica.

"¡Bastardo hijo de perra, no acabaras con mi imperio tan fácilmente **Shark on Teeth** ( **Dientes de Tiburón)**! **"** Arlong comenzó a girar mostrando sus dientes para enterrarlos en Naruto pero este lo esquivo en el último segundo apareciendo encima de él.

" **¡Hiraishin no Jutsu Ver. 2, Odama Rasengan (Técnica del Dios Trueno Volador Versión 2, Gran Esfera Giratoria)!"** El rubio apareció sobre la forma giratoria de Arlong con una enorme esfera giratoria azulada en su mano derecha, la cual uso para azotarlo contra el suelo del cuarto. El poder de la técnica hizo temblar la estructura del edificio hasta el punto de derrumbarlo.

"Dios mío ¿Qué diablos hizo?" Pregunto incrédulo Yosaku al ver las ruinas de Arlong Park, los Mugiwaras junto con Sasuke y los aldeanos se acercaron al sitio para ver como de los restos emergía la figura de Naruto. Parecía completamente ileso a, pero Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Sasuke vieron que estaba algo agotado.

"Estoy fuera de forma." Dijo el shinobi cómicamente, ignorando la destrucción que su última técnica había provocado e inmediatamente recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

"Por imbécil, aun con una velocidad inferior a la tuya tu oponente fue capaz de golpearte por un simple descuido. Necesitas entrenar dobe" El regaño de Sasuke causo que Naruto se molestase y se preparó para iniciar una discusión cuando el público a su alrededor se acercó a él con expresiones de alivio y felicidad junto con un millón de preguntas sobre su origen, nombre, etc. Hasta Luffy se unió al gentío pidiéndoles unirse a su grupo, pero todos callaron al escucharse una voz chillona.

"Bueno bueno, todos permanezcan en calma que yo me hare cargo de la situación." Los aldeanos, Mugiwaras y shinobis inmortales voltearon para ver que un hombre vestido con un uniforme de marino, con largos bigotes en su cara similares a un ratón y una gorra con orejas entraba por la puerta de Arlong Park con un grupo de marinos; estos llevaban sus rifles cargados apuntando a los aldeanos.

"¡Tu! ¿Te robas mi tesoro, hieres a mi hermana y ahora vienes aquí como si nada?" Pregunto enfurecida Nami mirando con veneno al hombre que ignoro la reacción de la chica junto con las furiosas miradas del resto.

"Solo cumplía mi deber como oficial de la Marina al confiscar artículos robados, ahora yo Capitán Nezumi tomare el crédito por la derrota de los piratas de Arlong junto con sus tesoros." Los marinos apuntaron sus armas a los civiles para impedir que se acercaran a su superior mientras exhibía una sonrisa burlona.

"¿Tu eres de la Marina?" El hombre vio a Naruto acercarse a él con una mirada curiosa observándolo detenidamente.

"Así es, yo pertenezco a la organización que mantiene la justicia en el mar." Dijo con orgullo Nezumi por su trabajo, pero aquella frase hizo que Naruto lo mirase con ira e inmediatamente el junto con Sasuke, quien había aparecido rápidamente a su lado, lo atravesaron limpiamente con una mano envuelta en chakra Fuuton y otro con su espada.

"¿Sabías lo que ese bastardo hacia aquí, las vidas que arruinaba con sus métodos, las crueles extorsiones que realizaba para quitarles el dinero a estas pobres personas, el sufrimiento que causo a una inocente niña y tu simplemente estabas con él por dinero y ahora vienes después de robarle a Nami la forma de liberar a su gente para robar aún más? Me das asco" Dijo Naruto observando la expresión de dolor en el rostro muerto de Nezumi para después arrojarlo contra sus hombres.

Antes de que estos pudiesen responder ante las acciones de los shinobis, Naruto y Sasuke, empapados en la sangre de su víctima, mantuvieron un sello con sus manos antes de gritar.

" **¡Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Liberación de Fuego: Técnica de Flama de Dragón)!"** Un enorme dragón ígneo se manifestó de las llamas que ambos shinobis exhalaron de sus cuerpos e inmediatamente los marinos fueron atacados por la entidad. Los aldeanos y los Mugiwaras observaron en completo shock la muestra de fuerza de los recién llegados, cuando el ataque finalizo no quedaron más que las cenizas de los corruptos marinos.

"Malditas basuras, si ellos son la justicia en esta región entonces me siento aterrado al pensar lo que los civiles soportan." Dijo Naruto con ira en su voz, Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte tras las puertas al mar de la guarida, con su Sharingan activado vio el barco de los marinos y sus ocupantes se movían frenéticos por la cubierta de la nave mientras se alejaban rápidamente de la isla.

"Dobe, aún quedan más y se están escapando." Dijo Sasuke aumentando el flujo de chakra en sus ojos para activar su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y eliminar a los cobardes que huían.

"Déjalos Sasuke". El pelinegro dudo de la petición pero acepto desactivando su técnica. "No valen la pena, además nos harán un favor." El Uchiha lo miro confundido. "Avisaran a sus superiores de nuestra presencia y les harán saber que su justicia será desafiada por una más justa."

Una vez que el barco se alejó hasta desaparecer, los aldeanos agradecieron a Sasuke y Naruto por su ayuda contra Arlong y por deshacerse de Nezumi junto con sus corruptos marinos.

"Vaaaya, ustedes dos son increíbles. ¿No quieren unirse a mi tripulación?" Pregunto un sonriente Luffy a los shinobis los cuales lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

"Lo siento amigo, no somos piratas. Solo somos simples viajeros aburridos que decidieron salir a la aventura." Dijo con tono orgulloso Naruto mirando al cielo.

"Si, pero acabamos con un capitán de la Marina a sangre fría junto con varios de sus hombres. Creo que eso nos hace piratas". Le dijo Sasuke en tono serio causando que Naruto se arrodillase con una gran nube de depresión en su cabeza y haciendo círculos en la tierra.

"Pero eran corruptos y se lo merecían" Protesto pero sabía que a pesar de eso, el bastardo de Nezumi era un oficial y su muerte los marcaria como piratas. Su viaje iba a volverse más complicado.

" **Bueno, esto concluye el primer capítulo de Los Centinelas Inmortales. Perdón si fue largo pero quería presentarme con un largo capitulo jajaja. Espero que lo disfrutaran y si alguno tiene alguna pregunta sobre qué rumbo tomara la historia, si habrá parejas, más acción, personajes originales, etc. No duden en preguntar, hasta la próxima.**


	2. Reclutas y Notoriedad

**Capítulo 2: Reclutas y Notoriedad**

 **Naruto y One Piece no son de mi propiedad, me gustaría que fuese así para sentirme orgulloso de mis creaciones y que millones de personas disfrutan de las historias. También para ser inmortal jajaja.**

"Parece que esperaron bastante por este momento".

"Celebrar por tres días seguidos sin parar, estoy sorprendido".

Estos comentarios pertenecían a los dos shinobis que acabaron con la tiranía de los Gyojin en una isla de **East Blue** y ahora eran testigos de lo que sus acciones habían provocado. Los aldeanos bebían, bromeaban, bailaban, cantaban a todo pulmón con un mentiroso y algo molesto Ussop que gritaba sus hazañas con un megáfono.

Naruto, sentado al lado de Sasuke, bebía algo de sake mientras observaba como Luffy devoraba completamente cada pedazo de carne que había en su camino y su estómago se inflaba a medida que continuaba comiendo.

"Y yo pensaba que tú eras un monstruo devorador de ramen, aquí tenemos a un devorador de carne." Decía Sasuke con cierto tono cómico a su amigo. Naruto de pronto sintió hambre ante la mención de su comida favorita y se levantó rápidamente hacia la fogata donde los aldeanos junto con Sanji cocinaban.

"Oye Sanji." Le dijo el rubio a su compañero de color para llamar su atención.

"¿Qué quieres bigotes? No ves que estoy ocupado preparando comida para las hermosas señoritas de aquí, mis queridas Nami-san y Noji-chan." Decía el cocinero con molestia al principio y luego como un idiota con corazones en sus ojos; aquella actitud hizo que a Naruto le saliese una gota en la cabeza.

"Quería saber si podrías preparar algo de ramen para mí." Aquella petición hizo enojar a Sanji y a la vez confundirlo.

"En primer lugar, no realizo favores gratis a hombres. Solo las mujeres tienen ese privilegio." Naruto sintió deseos de mandar a volar al cocinero pervertido con un Rasengan. "Y segundo. ¿Qué rayos es ramen? No conozco esa comida." La molestia fue reemplazada por una expresión de horror y comenzó a caminar lento hacia atrás sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No, no, no, no, no. No puede ser. ¿Cómo que no sabes lo que es ramen? Entonces ¡¿Aquí no hay ramen!?" Dijo asustado el rubio para volver regresar a su asiento con lágrimas en los ojos estilo anime y sumergirse profundamente en la bebida.

"Veo que ya te enteraste." Al notar el tono de satisfacción en la voz de Sasuke, Naruto levanto la vista de su vaso para dedicarle una mirada acusadora al Uchiha.

"¡¿Tu sabias que no había ramen y no me lo hiciste saber antes!?" Le dijo furiosamente clavando sus ojos en Sasuke, quien había activado su Sharingan para finalmente reír.

"Si, desde hace unos días. Pero me guarde eso para esperar el momento en que lo averiguaras y ver tu cara, la espera valió la pena ya que estos ojos recordaran bien tu expresión." Dijo riendo el Uchiha a la vez que esquivaba el tazón de sake lanzado por Naruto.

"Me vengare de ti teme, lo juro en el nombre de los dioses del ramen." Dijo decaído el rubio shinobi. Su pequeña disputa interna fue interrumpida con la llegada de una chica de cabello azulado, con una jarra de cerveza llena en su mano y una expresión de alegría.

"Oigan, dúo misterioso. ¿Por qué no se unen a la celebración? Desde que comenzamos las festividades solo los he visto sentados bebiendo sake o estudiando los hábitos alimenticios de Luffy." Dicho eso todos miraron al joven capitán, quien los saludo con una sonrisa mientras seguía devorando carne.

"Yo ya estoy celebrando" Dijo Sasuke señalando a su decaído compañero, Nojiko se dio cuenta del estado de Naruto e intento animarlo.

"Hey Naruto-kun ¿Qué te ocurrió?" Le pregunto la chica a uno de los salvadores de su aldea,

"Aquí no hay ramen." Dijo llorando y sintiendo como su estómago rugía de hambre. "No quiero comer nada más que mi ramen, y al ver a Luffy comer me quito el apetito de comer carne." Las personas al lado de Naruto no pudieron evitar darle la razón.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, no puedes desanimarte y no comer solo porque tu comida favorita no exista aquí. Pero tienes que alimentarte o sino estarás débil, tu energía no aparecerá de la nada en tu cuerpo sino…" Pero antes de poder concluir con su discurso motivacional, el rostro de Naruto se ilumino e inmediatamente tomo el rostro de Nojiko en sus manos para darle un rápido beso en los labios con una expresión de felicidad.

"Ah Nojiko, eres una genio." Dijo Naruto para cerrar los ojos y concentrar su energía, ignorando que la chica había quedado congelada tras la inesperada acción e inmediatamente quiso golpear al rubio por haberle robado un beso. Pero su intención fue olvidada cuando vio como surgía de la nada un tazón de plástico frente a Naruto y este sonreía con victoria.

"¡Si, en tu cara teme!" Dijo el rubio enseñándole el dedo a su compañero a quien no le importo el gesto y el shinobi canalizo chakra de fuego en sus dedos para calentar el contenido de lo que había creado. "Gracias Kurama y gracias Rikudou-jiji" Dijo riendo para sus adentros.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Nojiko dejando de lado que el rubio había hecho aparecer un objeto de la nada.

"Esto, mi querida Nojiko, es el más delicioso, sagrado e increíblemente invaluable regalo que dios le ha dado a la humanidad." Una vez que el contenedor empezó a humear, Naruto volvió a utilizar sus habilidades para crear unos delgados palillos, los cuales tomo entre sus dedos y empezó a comer. "Esto es ramen. ¡Ittadakimasu!" Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez en casa al escuchar a Naruto hablar sobre el milagro del ramen mientras devoraba uno.

"¿Están completamente seguros que no son Usuarios de Akuma no Mi? No pueden no serlo al ver el alcance de sus habilidades." Comento Nojiko con curiosidad a Naruto, pero el shinobi había entrado en lo que él llamaba la Zona de Degustación de Ramen y nadie podía sacarlo de ahí hasta que no terminara.

"Nunca habíamos oído de las Akuma no Mi antes de iniciar nuestro viaje." Empezó a comentar a Sasuke viendo que su compañero tardaría en terminar. "De dónde venimos, Las Naciones Elementales, usamos chakra." Explico el Uchiha a Nojiko que tenía problemas para entender el concepto.

"Pero, todo el mundo conocido sabe de las frutas. Su isla debe estar muy apartada de aquí." Teorizo la peli azul.

"No es una isla..gulp.. Es un gran continente." Nojiko volteo para ver a Naruto hablando con muchos fideos en su boca y después los trago. "Ahhh, parece que tendré que usar el **Inton** ( **Liberación de Yin)** cada vez que desee comer." Concluyo el rubio haciendo desaparecer el tazón de plástico junto con los palillos.

"¡¿Hay otro gran continente aparte del Red Line?!" El trio volteo para ver la intriga plasmada en el rostro de Nami, junto con un tono anaranjado seguramente por la bebida.

"Hola Nami, parece que ya liquidaste a la competencia que intentaba reclamar tu puesto como campeona bebedora." Los shinobis vieron a unos pocos metros una mesa rodeada de personas inconscientes.

"Si, estos pobres diablos no pudieron mantenerse conscientes al igual que no pudieron mantener sus billeteras seguras." Dijo riendo la peli naranja mostrando varias billeteras de cuero en sus manos. "Igualmente, quiero escuchar más sobre el lugar de donde vienen." Dijo Nami sentándose junto a su hermana.

"A mí también me gustaría oírlo." Zoro se había acercado al grupo luego de terminar su bebida y deseaba averiguar el lugar de procedencia de los viajeros, en especial del misterioso espadachín.

"Bueno, si es así, esperen un segundo." Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa respirando profundamente. "¿¡ALGUIEN MAS DESEA SABER DE DONDE VENIMOS Y POR QUE PODEMOS HACER COSAS INCREIBLES?!" Pregunto a todo pulmón el rubio causando que Sasuke se diera una fuerte palmada en la cara y Zoro le coloco una mano en su hombro.

"Entiendo lo que se siente, yo también tengo un compañero idiota." Le dijo el espadachín al shinobi quien tomo el tazón de sake de Naruto y lo lleno junto con el suyo para ofrecerle a Zoro.

"Me apiado de ti hermano." Dijo el Uchiha bebiendo de un sorbo para soportar el dolor de cabeza que era viajar con Naruto.

"OH, OH, OH. Yo quiero saber." Luffy detuvo su matanza de piezas de carne al escuchar la pregunta para acercarse con una enorme barriga inflada con intención de saber más de los viajeros con poderes raros.

"Yo también quiero escuchar." Ussop había detenido sus relatos inverosímiles a los ingenuos aldeanos para escuchar la historia de dos héroes genuinos. Sanji también se unió al ver que varias de las mujeres de la aldea sintieron curiosidad por los viajeros.

"Ok, el asunto es que venimos de un lejano y enorme continente llamado Las Naciones Elementales. Ahí hay aldeas ocultas de ninjas como nosotros con un sistema militar donde se comienza el entrenamiento desde temprana edad para comprender y controlar el chakra." Empezó a explicar Naruto y, usando su mano derecha, creo un Rasengan para mostrar el concepto. "Esto es chakra."

"Esa es la esfera rara que usaste para patearle el trasero a Arlong." Dijo Luffy con estrellas en los ojos al ver la técnica. Sanji no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado ante el concepto de una energía mística que permitiese hacer cosas que solo Usuarios de Akuma no Mi pudiesen hacer.

"Oye rubio." Naruto desvaneció su técnica al escuchar hablar a Zoro. "En el sitio de donde ustedes provienen ¿Hay espadachines fuertes o solo usan las técnicas que utilizaron contra los Gyojin?" Aquella pregunta hizo que Sasuke metiera su voz en la explicación.

"Hubo un tiempo donde **Kirigakure no Sato (La Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)** poseía a siete personas que fueron llamadas Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, sus habilidades en **Kenjutsu (Técnicas de Espada)** eran incomparables al igual que sus espadas, que eran únicas con propiedades diferentes y poderosas." Explico el Uchiha, Zoro sintió emoción al saber sobre aquellos individuos a la vez que sorpresa por no haber oído de ellos antes.

"¿Y qué les paso a esos sujetos?" Pregunto Ussop expectante con ojos iguales a Luffy queriendo saber más sobre aquellas tierras lejanas.

"Murieron en la guerra." Dijo Naruto con tono sombrío al recordar los oscuros tiempos de su hogar. "Las Aldeas Ninja solían estar siempre alerta en caso de que alguna quisiese iniciar un conflicto entre ellas y a veces las guerras eran inevitables, Sasuke y yo participamos en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja que fue la última antes de que la paz reinara en las Naciones Elementales."

A medida que caía la noche, los Mugiwara siguieron preguntándoles cosas a los shinobis al igual que los aldeanos y Naruto era el que siempre respondía mientras que Sasuke empezó a hartarse del interrogatorio y decidió irse para estar un poco solo. Cuando el interrogatorio término, la fiesta se había reanudado y Naruto se sintió agotado al hablar tanto.

"Oye Nazu." La voz de Luffy le llamo la atención pero lo miro raro ante el sobrenombre que le puso.

"¿Nazu?" Pregunto el rubio. "Soy Naruto." Lo corrigió a Luffy.

"Ahhh lo siento shishishishi, quería preguntarte que ibas a hacer ahora que saldaste tus cuentas con Arlong y vengaste a la tripulación que los trajeron aquí." Naruto recordó a los pobres marineros que habían sido víctimas de los salvajes Gyojin y se sintió bien al poder darles justicia.

"No tengo idea, supongo que arrastrare a Sasuke conmigo al Grand Line y veré que tan lejos llegamos." Dijo riendo el shinobi junto con el capitán.

"¿No quieren unirse a nuestra tripulación? Yo llegare al final del Grand Line y me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas." Dijo Luffy con una completa convicción, esa actitud le hizo recordar a Naruto sus días como shinobi hace muchos años y no pudo evitar ver algo de el en Luffy ya que siempre prometía que sería el más grande Hokage de su aldea.

"Lo siento Luffy, aunque seguramente nos llamaran piratas tras hacer pedazos a esos marinos. Tú y tu tripulación tienen sus aventuras por vivir, Sasuke y yo tendremos las nuestras pero eso no significa que no podamos reunirnos de vez en cuando para pasarla bien jajaja." Dijo Naruto haciendo que el capitán se decepcionase un poco pero recupero el ánimo ante la idea de encontrarse con el shinobi en su viaje.

"Bueno, podemos ser nakamas en diferentes tripulaciones." Dijo Luffy extendiendo su mano hacia Naruto, la cual el rubio estrecho amistosamente.

"Seguramente Sasuke tendrá conflictos con relacionarse con gente disfuncional como ustedes pero llegara a acostumbrarse." Dijo Naruto mientras veía a Luffy alejarse hacia la fiesta con renovadas energías para seguir comiendo. El shinobi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el chico de sombrero de paja estiraba sus brazos para tomar piezas de carne lejos de él. "Wow, esa es una extraña habilidad. Seguro debe ser bueno al usarla para pelear sino no habría ido contra Arlong." Dijo Naruto para tratar de localizar a Sasuke en medio del gentío; no había rastro alguno del Uchiha. "¿Adónde se habrá ido el teme?"

 **(Con Sasuke)**

Sasuke había decidido caminar un poco y alejarse del gentío para tener un momento a solas con el objetivo de meditar sobre las cosas que les habían ocurrido. El encuentro con los Gyojin, aquel chico de sombrero de paja con un extraño tipo de chakra junto con su extraño cuerpo de goma, los corruptos marinos que erradicaron y los que escaparon para avisar a sus superiores de la presencia de los shinobis en su territorio. Todas esas cuestiones hicieron que el Uchiha sonriese.

"Fue buena idea seguir al dobe, aquí es imposible aburrirse." Sasuke había visto armas que nunca llegaron a Las Naciones Elementales como las pistolas, los cañones y la variedad de barcos que los marineros y piratas usaban para sus conflictos navales u invasiones. Pero había una cosa que lo inquietaba, el sistema de islas que componían aquella región del mundo hacía imposible la exploración a menos que usasen un barco. Pero también necesitaban dinero para conseguir comida, equipo, provisiones y sobre todo un navío. "Creo que ya sé dónde encontrar dinero." Pensó el Uchiha desapareciendo en un torbellino de rayos para aparecer ante la entrada del derrumbado Arlong Park, el shinobi camino por el patio donde habían estado los cuerpos de sus enemigos caídos hasta llegar a las ruinas del edificio principal. Los aldeanos, con ayuda de los Mugiwara y ellos, habían extraído todo el tesoro que Arlong les había robado desde hace muchos años y lo juntaron frente a la piscina del lugar.

"Esto habría contado como una misión de rango A, aquí hay como alrededor de cincuenta millones de belli. Tomare solo unos cinco." Dijo Sasuke dividiendo el tesoro y luego saco un pergamino con unas inscripciones dibujadas que utilizo para sellar el pago. "Supongo que alcanzara para comprar un barco junto con las provisiones requeridas." Dijo el Uchiha mientras se preparaba para volver a la fiesta cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

"Vaya, no creí que actuarían como las mismas ratas que mataron." Sasuke volteo para encontrar a un sonriente Zoro, cargando una botella de alcohol en su mano derecha, entrando por la entrada. "Ese tesoro le pertenece a la gente de esta isla, no creo que sea correcto ayudarlos para después robarlo." El espadachín se llevó la botella a la boca para beber unos cuantos sorbos de su contenido sin apartar la vista del shinobi.

En otros tiempos, Sasuke no se habría molestado en explicar sus acciones a ninguna persona y simplemente se hubiese escapado rápidamente. Pero aquellos fueron tiempos pasados y el Uchiha sintió la necesidad de explicar sus motivos.

"Escucha Zoro, puede que hayamos venido aquí para deshacernos de los Gyojin que atacaron nuestro barco y mataron a las personas con las que viajábamos. Pero el asunto es que somos shinobi y, tanto Naruto como yo, ponemos un precio para nuestra participación en combates que no son nuestros." Se explicó el Uchiha mirando fijamente los movimientos de Zoro.

"Entiendo el sistema por el que se rigen, pero igualmente no vine a proteger los tesoros." Dijo el espadachín desenvainando su katana una vez que había consumido toda la botella de alcohol. "Nami seguramente iba a llevarse una parte para nuestro viaje y seguramente los aldeanos iban a darles una parte si se la pedían por su esfuerzo, la razón por la que vine fue para tener un duelo de espadas." Sasuke suspiro de alivio cuando Zoro no protesto por la toma del tesoro pero luego miro detenidamente al espadachín.

"¿Por qué quieres enfrentarme exactamente?" Pregunto Sasuke llevando su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su chokuto.

"La razón es simple, siempre creí que era uno de los más fuertes espadachines del mundo. Me sentía tan fuerte que creí poder enfrentarme al mejor del mundo." Dicho eso Zoro se quitó la camisa azul para dejarle ver a Sasuke una horrenda cicatriz que cortaba transversalmente su torso desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha. "Pero al cruzar espadas con el me di cuenta de la verdad, era el pez más fuerte en un estanque pequeño. Al verte a ti y a tu compañero pelear contra los Gyojin sin sufrir ninguna lesión me hizo entender que hay sujetos más poderosos en el mundo y debo esforzarme para cumplir la promesa a mi amiga junto a la que le hice a mi capitán."

Sasuke sabía que no había salida, Zoro tenía que comprobar los límites de sus habilidades con la espada y no le iba a dejar marchar hasta que no se enfrentase a él. "De acuerdo, si quieres pelear cumpliré tu petición." Dijo Sasuke desenvainando su espada en un agarre reverso frente a él. "Pero te hago una advertencia, ven hacia mí con la intención de matarme. De lo contrario" Los ojos del Uchiha mutaron del negro al rojo con tres tomoes en cada uno lo que sirvió como factor intimidante contra Zoro. "No tendrás ninguna oportunidad." Dijo sonriendo Sasuke.

"Ha, lindos ojos. Parecen como los de una bestia dispuesta a despedazar a su oponente." Remarco Zoro con una sonrisa. "Pero no podre dar mi 100% ya que utilizo el **Santoryuu (Estilo de Tres Espadas)** y perdí mis otras dos espadas." Dijo cómicamente el peli verde pero aún estaba dispuesto a pelear. Sasuke estaba a punto de utilizar el **Inton,** tal como Naruto había hecho, cuando dos figuras aparecieron detrás de Zoro.

"Rayos Zoro-aniki, no puedes irte de la nada durante nuestro concurso de beber." Dijo un agotado Yosaku al lado de un similar agotado Johnny.

"Cierto Zoro-aniki, no hay honor en abandonar tan noble competencia." El espadachín observo al dúo de cazarecompenzas con una mirada de pocos amigos pero luego sus ojos se enfocaron en lo que llevaban en la cintura.

"Johnny, Yosaku. Den me sus espadas." Les pidió Zoro solo para recibir unas sacudidas de cabeza.

"Si te las prestamos las romperás Zoro-aniki. Además ¿para que las quieres?" Pregunto Johnny solo para ver como el peli verde señalaba a sus espaldas a un Sasuke que miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

"Ahhh mira Johnny es Sasuke-aniki." Dijo Yosaku haciendo que su compañero mirase con interés al shinobi.

"¿Sasuke-aniki?" Pensó el Uchiha con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-aniki?" Pregunto Johnny tratando de pasar a Zoro pero este le arrebato la espada de la cintura con un rápido movimiento al igual que a la de Yosaku. "¡Hey, no se le roba a la gente idiota." Protesto el espadachín de lentes solo para recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

"Está aquí porque vino a recolectar un poco del tesoro de Arlong y ahora necesito sus espadas para tener un duelo con él. Y no les robe sus espadas idiotas, solo se las pido prestadas." Dijo Zoro llevando la katana de mango blanco a su boca para sostener las espadas curvas con sus manos. "Ahora estoy listo."

"Perfecto" Dijo Sasuke y ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en un rápido movimiento.

" **¡Oni Kiri (Corte Demoniaco)!** " Exclamo Zoro a la vez que intento realizar un corte cruzado con las tres hojas a su disposición. Sasuke, gracias a su Sharingan, fue capaz de ver a la perfección el rápido movimiento de las espadas y esquivo el ataque con una ágil maniobra de pies a la vez que le infringía a Zoro unos ligeros cortes en los antebrazos y en los hombros. Al sentir las heridas, el espadachín retrocedió rápidamente de la letal espada de Sasuke para ver con asombro la cantidad de cortes que él no fue capaz de ver.

"El ataque no estuvo mal." Dijo Sasuke apuntando su espada hacia Zoro. "Pero te precipitaste directamente a un enemigo superior con un ataque rápido con algunos puntos débiles. Un adversario más rápido que tu podría aprovecharlos sin dudar." Johnny y Yosaku quedaron pasmados ante los primeros movimientos de los espadachines.

"Después de **Taka no Me (Ojos de Halcón)** no creí que hubiese otra persona de resistir el **Oni Kiri** de Zoro-aniki, mucho menos esquivarlo." Dijo sorprendido Johnny mientras la mandíbula de Yosaku estaba clavada en el suelo ante el despliegue de habilidad del shinobi.

Zoro, por su parte, sentía que las heridas no eran muy profundas pero él sabía que si Sasuke hubiese querido herirlo de gravedad sus brazos yacerían en el suelo junto con su cabeza. "Supongo que debí escuchar la advertencia de usar lo mejor de mi arsenal." Dijo Zoro ignorando las manchas rojas que se extendían por su ropa debido a la sangre de sus brazos. Sasuke sonrió y observo como el cuerpo del espadachín iniciaba un veloz movimiento giratorio con sus espadas proyectando una especie de viento que se volvió un huracán. " **¡Santoryu, Tatsu Maki (Estilo de Tres Espadas, Tornado Dragón)!** " El movimiento giratorio de Zoro proyecto un tornado de vientos cortantes dirigido hacia Sasuke.

"Interesante." Dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa a la vez que canalizaba chakra **Katon** en la hoja de su espada. " **¡Katonryu, Enkiri (Estilo Liberación de Fuego, Corte Ígneo)!** " La espada de Sasuke se había cubierto de un manto de ardientes llamas para luego proyectar un corte de fuego que termino asimilando el tornado cortante para aumentar el tamaño y la intensidad del proyectil.

"¡Maldición!" Protesto Zoro a la vez que detenía la técnica del Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. El calor abrazador de las llamas empezaba a quemar las manos del espadachín a la vez que sus músculos gritaban de dolor al intentar detener el avance del corte inflamado. En solo un instante, el fuego se desvaneció al igual que la presión contra sus espadas para ser reemplazadas por un rápido pero poderoso puñetazo del shinobi contra el rostro de Zoro.

"Increíble." Dijeron los dos cazarecompenzas a la vez tras la conclusión del combate. Sasuke se acercó al abatido espadachín para ver las leves quemaduras en sus manos y brazos, los cortes que le hizo y por último la marca de su puño en la cabeza de Zoro.

"Tienes una buena técnica, al combinarla con tu fuerza bruta fuiste capaz de proyectar vientos cortantes con gran intensidad. Pero lo malo es que te toco un oponente capaz de utilizar fuego, el viento es débil contra mi elemento debido a que si soplas una llama esta crecerá y se hará más intensa. Igualmente fue un buen combate." Dijo Sasuke envainando su chokuto para tenderle una mano amistosa a Zoro, quien la tomo con una gran molestia debido al intenso dolor en sus músculos.

"Maldición, aun no soy lo suficientemente fuerte." Dijo el espadachín poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "Pero igual no me sorprende el resultado, por tu confianza y la manera en la que combatiste sé que no usaste toda tu fuerza. Te agradezco el combate." Ambos espadachines se dieron la mano en señal de respeto para después terminar en el suelo con grandes chichones en la cabeza tras un rápido flash que ocurrió detrás de ellos. Al levantar sus miradas hacia sus atacantes, Zoro vio que se trataba de Nami con una ligera expresión de mareo en su cara y Sasuke vio que se trataba de Naruto.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo idiotas?!" Preguntaron ambos a la vez causando que los oídos de los caídos zumbaran por la intensidad de las voces. Sasuke fue el primero en levantarse, con una marca de profunda molestia en la frente, centrando la mirada de su Sharingan en los azules ojos de Naruto.

"¡Estábamos teniendo un duelo amistoso dobe, no fue necesario que me golpearas!" Protesto el Uchiha a la vez que le devolvía el golpe al rubio pero con más fuerza para dejar la marca de su cuerpo en el suelo. "Idiota." Dijo Sasuke para ver como Zoro era regañado por la navegante de su tripulación hasta el punto de recibir dos golpes en su cabeza para después marcharse. "Pobre bastardo." Pensó el peli negro sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Tú." Dijo Nami volteando para ver a Sasuke, quien sintió un escalofrió al ver la molesta mirada de la joven. "Zoro me dijo que tomaste una parte del tesoro de Arlong como una especie de pago por los servicios que tú y Naruto nos hicieron. ¿Eso es verdad?" Pregunto con seriedad Nami y Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente para encarar a su amigo por sus acciones.

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Devuelve lo que tomaste del tesoro Sasuke, ya no somos shinobi para estar cobrando por nuestros servicios. Además, vinimos y limpiamos este sitio por nuestra cuenta." Le dijo Naruto a su compañero, el Uchiha suspiro para luego responderle al rubio.

"Mira Naruto, puede que ya no pertenezcamos a ninguna aldea shinobi y que estemos bastante lejos de casa. Pero aun somos ninja, necesitamos dinero para financiar nuestro viaje al igual que la compra de un barco porque no podemos ir de una isla a la otra solo corriendo sobre el agua. Mucho menos si llegamos al **Grand Line** , nos perderíamos en segundos." Explico detenidamente el Uchiha para que Naruto entendiese la situación.

"Está bien." Dijo la voz de Nami llamando la atención de los shinobi. "No me pareció bien que te escabulleras como ladrón hacia el tesoro para tomar una parte de el sin consentimiento alguno. Pero estoy segura que los aldeanos te habrían concedido esa parte, han estado bajo el yugo de Arlong desde hace tantos años hasta que ustedes llegaron para liberarlos que no les importara que se lleven un poco para su viaje." Dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa hacia Sasuke y Naruto que revelaba gratitud por sus acciones. "Pero si vuelves a hacerlo sin permiso, ahí no seré tan amable." Dijo Nami riendo causando que los shinobis sufriesen un escalofrió. No hay que meterse con Nami cuando hay un tesoro en el medio.

Mientras veían como la navegante se iba caminando con Zoro hacia el pueblo. Naruto se dirigió a Sasuke. "¿Cuánto tomaste del tesoro?"

"Alrededor de cinco millones de belli, clasifique esto como una misión de rango A." Respondió Sasuke tomando el pergamino donde sello el pago para dárselo a Naruto .

"¿Crees que tengan barcos aquí?" Pregunto el shinobi rubio al Uchiha quien sacudió los hombros.

"No lo sé, de cualquier forma debemos llegar a **Loguetown** para continuar nuestro viaje." Dicho eso ambos ninjas desaparecieron en un flash dejando el ruinoso sitio abandonado, pero dos figuras permanecieron en suposición con unos rostros pensativos.

"Yosaku ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Creo que si Johnny, pero ¿crees que nos lo permitirán?" Pregunto el espadachín de sudadera verde.

"No perdemos nada con preguntar, sino nos queda la vieja e infalible táctica." Dijo con un brillo en sus lentes de sol.

"¿Suplicar?"

"Exacto amigo y hermano mío, suplicar" Dicho eso ambos espadachines se acercaron a las ruinas para recoger sus espadas y salir de allí.

 **(Tres Días Después)**

La tripulación de Luffy se había marchado a la mañana siguiente luego del duelo de Zoro y Sasuke, Naruto se había negado a viajar en el barco de los Mugiwara debido a que no quería ser un polizón en medio de su viaje. Sasuke y el tenían que tener sus propias experiencias al igual que Luffy y sus nakamas las suyas. Pero aquella elección le jugo en contra cuando no pudo encontrar ningún barco en la isla o forma alguna de conseguirlo.

"¿Por qué diablos no aceptaste irte con ellos cuando te lo pidieron dobe?" Pregunto Sasuke mientras veía a un deprimido Naruto arrodillado en el suelo con un aura depresiva en su cabeza.

"Porque quería verme genial con mi discurso de "Ustedes vayan por su camino que yo iré por el mío." No creí que aquí sería imposible conseguir barcos ya que toda esta región está compuesta por islas." El Uchiha deseaba golpear a su compañero por el grado de estupidez de sus acciones.

"Bueno al menos ocupamos nuestro tiempo en algo." Dijo Sasuke observando el ahora renovado pueblo **Goosa**. Durante los dos días que permanecieron en la isla **Conmi** Naruto había producido madera con su **Mokuton (Liberación de Madera.)** y se había puesto a reparar las casas del destrozado poblado mientras Sasuke se aseguraba de que no cometiese errores.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" Pregunto Naruto levantándose del suelo olvidando su depresión.

"El oficial del pueblo, Gen, me informo que ya no suelen venir barcos por aquí debido a que Arlong hundía a todos los comerciantes que se atrevían a acercarse. Puede que no podamos salir de aquí." Al oír eso, el shinobi rubio camino hacia a una palmera cercana para comenzar a golpear su cabeza contra el duro tronco repitiendo la palabra "idiota" por cada golpe.

"¡Oigan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke!" Los shinobi voltearon para ver como la figura de Nojiko venia hacia ellos corriendo. Una vez que la chica de pelo azul estuvo frente a ellos les dijo. "Tenemos un problema, hay un barco de la Marina desembarcando en la isla." Tras esa noticia, ambos inmortales sonrieron.

"Dios existe." Dijo Naruto aliviado

"¿Vienen por nosotros?" Pregunto Sasuke observando a la chica con seriedad. Nojiko extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos dos pedazos de papel para enseñárselos a los shinobi. Al leerlos ambos tuvieron reacciones diferentes.

 **Se Busca Vivo o Muerto**

 **Kitsune no Akuma (Zorro Demonio)**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Recompensa: 60.000.000 belli**

 **Crímenes: Asesinato de un capitán de la Marina y su tropa a sangre fría.**

 **Habilidades: Posesión de una Akuma no Mi desconocida que le permite la manipulación de elementos.**

Naruto observo que la foto que aparecía en su cartel, lo mostraba cubierto por la sangre de Nezumi con una mirada de profundo desprecio que lo hacía ver como un monstruo asesino. Pero eso no fue lo que lo molesto.

"¿Zorro Demonio? Esto no puede ser. ¡¿Por qué diablos me llamarían así?! ¡¿Quién diablos se encarga de ponerles sobrenombres a los piratas?! Ese bastardo merece una patada en el culo." Se quejó Naruto del patético nombre que le habían colocado, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su recompensa era increíblemente alta para un novato.

"A mí me gusta lo que hicieron con el mío." Dijo Sasuke observando el cartel que veía.

 **Se Busca Vivo o Muerto**

 **Akuma no Me (Ojos Demoniacos)**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Recompensa: 60.000.000 belli**

 **Crímenes: Asesinato en conjunto con Kitsune no Akuma de un capitán de la Marina y su tropa.**

 **Habilidades: Hábil espadachín y manipulación de los elementos.**

La foto del cartel de Se Busca mostraba al Uchiha con una mirada seria mientras su Sharingan estaba activo dándole un aspecto muy intimidante.

"¡¿Por qué carajo a ti te sacaron una foto genial con tu Sharingan en todo su esplendor y los encargados de los nombres te dieron uno mejor!?" Se quejó su rubio compañero al observar el cartel. Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de victoria mientras Naruto se sentía como un prisionero eterno de la comparación entre él y un zorro.

Nojiko, observando a ambos shinobi con una gota en la cabeza, pensaba "Estos sujetos tienen una recompensa conjunta de más de cien millones de belli y lo único que hacen es quejarse y disfrutar por el nombre que les dieron." La chica de cabello azul estuvo a punto de detener su discusión interna cuando unas voces se escucharon.

"¡Naruto-aniki, Sasuke-aniki!"

"¡Vienen marinos por ustedes!"

Los shinobi, junto con Nojiko, vieron como Johnny y Yosaku venían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos gritando advertencias como locos.

"Oigan oigan, cálmense un poco. Ya sabemos que vienen por nuestras cabezas." Les explico Naruto a los frenéticos espadachines mientras estos trataban de recuperar el aliento luego de correr desde la aldea Cocoyashi. "Y la verdad es que me alegro de que vengan." Dijo el shinobi rubio sonriendo lo que confundió a los cazarecompenzas.

"Pero, Naruto-aniki. Los marinos vienen a buscarte, no es bueno que vengan. No me digas que quieres entregarte a ellos." Dijo Yosaku con terror ante la idea de que el poderoso shinobi se rindiese sin más. Naruto miro al espadachín como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no, solo me alegro de que vinieran porque tienen algo que necesito." Dijo el shinobi.

"¿Qué es lo que ellos tienen que tú necesitas?" Pregunto Johnny con curiosidad la cual fue saciada por el Uchiha.

"El dobe aquí no sabía que ningún barco se atrevía a pasar por esta isla y desaprovecho el único medio de transporte que teníamos para irnos." Dijo Sasuke causando que un aura depresiva apareciese sobre la cabeza del rubio.

"Ohh, eso fue muy estúpido en verdad." Dijo Yosaku causando que Naruto lo mirase con una mirada asesina que prometía mucho dolor.

"¿Qué dijiste Yosaku? Me gustaría que lo dijeras en mi cara porque no te escuche bien." El espadachín sintió su sangre helarse al cruzar sus ojos con el helado azul de los del shinobi.

"Nada Naruto-aniki, olvídalo." Dijo sacudiendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

"Eso creí." Dijo el rubio para mirar a Nojiko. "¿Tienes idea cuantos son, el tipo de barco que usan y si hay un capitán entre ellos?" Le pregunto a la chica de cabello azul.

"Son alrededor de cien soldados regulares y un capitán. Vinieron en un gran barco equipado con varios cañones por lo que pude ver. Ahora estaban desembarcando en el pueblo buscando pistas sobre ustedes." Informo Nojiko. Naruto volteo a ver a Sasuke el cual asintió.

"De acuerdo, hora de salir de aquí." Dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke colocaba su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Pero antes de que desaparecieran en un flash los espadachines se arrodillaron frente a ellos.

"Por favor, dejen que los acompañemos." Suplicaron a la vez Johnny y Yosaku a los inmortales.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Naruto mirando confundido a los espadachines.

"Queremos viajar con ustedes y volvernos más fuertes." Dijeron ambos a la vez como si sus mentes estuviesen conectadas. Naruto observo a ambos espadachines de forma pensativa mientras Sasuke suspiraba de molestia ante la situación.

"Bueno, si quieren venir con nosotros no veo problema." Dijo de repente el rubio haciendo que Johnny y Yosaku levantasen la mirada con una clara felicidad en sus rostros mientras Nojiko miraba confundida a Naruto y Sasuke lo tomaba del hombro para arrastrarlo a una conversación privada.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué decidiste traer a ese par de debiluchos con nosotros?" Pregunto molesto el Uchiha a su compañero que sacudía los hombros.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Los débiles que buscan fortalecerse tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón, además será divertido tenerlos a bordo." Dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa hacia los espadachines, quienes sintieron un mal presentimiento.

"¿A qué te refieres dobe?" Pregunto Sasuke genuinamente curioso ante las intenciones de su compañero, Naruto se acercó al Uchiha para que nadie más los escuchara.

"Piénsalo Sasuke, nosotros nunca fuimos oficialmente Jounins en Konoha. Yo ni siquiera llegue a Chunin debido a mi viaje de tres años con Ero-Sennin y después de la guerra me removieron del sistema shinobi por ser demasiado poderoso. Tú fuiste marcado como ninja renegado lo que marco el final de tu carrera shinobi." Explico Naruto tratando de que Sasuke comprendiese hacia donde quería llegar.

"Entonces lo que buscas es…" Empezó el Uchiha para que el rubio terminase.

"Si, unos Genins a los que torturar con el solo beneficio de hacerlos más fuertes." Ambos inmortales sonrieron maliciosamente mientras observaron a los espadachines, quienes juraron ver por un breve instante un futuro muy doloroso en sus vidas.

"¿Yosaku?"

"¿Si Johnny?"

"Creo que cometimos un error." Dijo el hombre de lentes a su compañero. Los shinobi pusieron de pie a sus nuevos reclutas y Naruto se encargó de hablarles.

"Bueno muchachos a partir de hoy serán miembros de nuestra tripulación, estarán bajo periodo de prueba por su puesto hasta que veamos el alcance de sus habilidades. Así que ahora mismo enfrentaran una prueba de fuego para comprobar si son dignos de pertenecer a nuestro navío." Empezó a decir Naruto palmeando las espaldas de Johnny y Yosaku para infundirles ánimos a la vez que les obsequiaba un "regalo de bienvenida" ajeno a sus conocimientos.

"¿De qué prueba hablas Naruto-aniki" Pregunto con curiosidad Yosaku a un sonriente Naruto.

"Ya lo verán." Dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de los espadachines mientras Sasuke colocaba la suya en el hombro de su compañero, pero antes de desaparecer en un flash el rubio se dirigió a Nojiko. "¿Vienes Noji-chan o te arrepentiste?" Pregunto cómicamente el shinobi a la chica de pelo azulado.

"Olvídalo, ya hice las maletas y prepare mis plantas de mandarinas para el viaje." Dijo sonriendo la chica uniéndose al grupo. Nojiko percibió la mirada de confusión de Sasuke e inmediatamente le explico la situación. "Veras, cuando tú y aquel espadachín salvaje estaban teniendo su "combate amistoso. Convencí a Naruto-kun de dejarme acompañarlos en su viaje, de ninguna manera planeaba quedarme en la isla sabiendo que Nami se iría de aventura con Luffy y su grupo." Dijo con una sonrisa la chica para poner su mano en la espalda de Naruto.

"Ok, hora de irnos de aquí." Dicho eso el grupo se desvaneció en un destello naranja.

 **(Costa de la isla Conmi)**

El imponente barco de la Marina se hallaba cerca de la costa y sus tripulantes se habían dividido. Un grupo de cincuenta marinos iba en camino a tierra usando botes de remos mientras que el resto montaba guardia en el barco.

"¡Vamos inútiles, remen más rápido que tengo una reputación que mantener!" Vociferaba un hombre de cabello largo y rosado al frente del bote guía, iba vestido con un traje formal color blanco a rallas, zapatos de vestir negros y llevaba gruesas manoplas de metal en sus manos. Su rostro tenía unos marcados moretones y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

"Fullbody-san, ¿Cuál es la prisa por llegar a esta isla?" Pregunto uno de los marinos que remaba su bote.

"Mi rango está en peligro idiota, después de que ese maldito cocinero me diese una paliza los altos cargos de la Marina amenazaron con degradarme por mi comportamiento. Pero mi salvación apareció." Dijo con una sonrisa maniática mostrando a su subordinado dos carteles de Se Busca. Al verlos de cerca, el marino sintió algo de terror.

"Pero señor, esos piratas forman una recompensa conjunta de más de cien millones. Además, exterminaron al capitán Nezumi junto a su tropa como si nada." Dijo preocupado el hombre observando la fotografía de Naruto y Sasuke, Fullbody solo se limitó a reír con burla ante las palabras de su soldado.

"Eres un estúpido, Nezumi hacia tratos con Arlong y era solo un debilucho corrupto al igual que sus hombres. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho pedazos, además ellos son solo novatos con una recompensa alta por el simple hecho de acabar con ese inútil. Yo soy un capitán de elite, cuando los vea desearan no haber nacido mientras aporreo sus caras con mis puños." Dijo el hombre de cabello rosado sonriendo al pensar en su nueva reputación al vencer a esos piratas novatos.

"Me parece que será al revés." Dijo una voz seria desde la playa. Fullbody y sus soldados lograron ver la figura de un joven vestido con un poncho negro y una mirada inexpresiva,

"¡Es el, **Akuma no Me** Sasuke!" Grito uno de los soldados en un bote al costado izquierdo del grupo.

"¡Dispárenle!" Grito Fullbody haciendo que la mayoría de sus hombres tomasen rifles para apuntar directamente hacia Sasuke. El Uchiha realizo una rápida cadena de sellos mientras los marinos se preparaban para disparar.

" **¡Suiton, Suishouha (Liberación de Agua, Impacto Acuático)!"** Alrededor de cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a formarse un denso anillo de agua impactando a todos los marinos.

"¡Él puede controlar el agua!" Grito un soldado a la vez que el agua fue disparada en forma de una fuerte y rápida ola que volteo todos los botes provocando que sus ocupantes cayesen al agua con sus cuerpos adoloridos debido al impacto de la onda acuática. Fullbody se hallaba flotando boca arriba completamente inconsciente con una expresión estúpida. Sasuke se le acerco caminando sobre el agua para ver si seguía vivo.

"Parece que te tocara ser el subordinado de alguien." Dijo seriamente el Uchiha para dirigirse hacia un espectáculo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el barco.

 **(Mientras Tanto, Barco Marino)**

"Buenas tardes señores, quiero agradecerles por su participación en lo que será la prueba de fuego para nuestros reclutas." Dijo Naruto colgado del mástil principal del barco solo con sus pies usando chakra. Johnny y Yosaku estaban posicionados en la cubierta, temblando espalda contra espalda, encarando a los cincuenta marinos que miraban pasmados al shinobi. Nojiko se hallaba en el nido de cuervo a salvo de los soldados.

"Naruto-kun, ¿es en verdad necesario que los hagas pasar por esto?" Pregunto la peli azul observando con temor a los espadachines rodeados en cubierta. Naruto suspiro mirando hacia arriba.

"Lamentablemente si Noji-chan, ellos deben probarse hasta el límite para demostrar su fuerza." Dicho eso, Naruto dirigió su mirada a la cubierta. "¡Johnny, Yosaku! ¡No se preocupen por el número, ustedes peleen con todas sus fuerzas y yo me asegurare de mantener el peligro en el menor nivel de letalidad posible! ¡Empiecen a pelear!" Les comunico el shinobi a los espadachines que asintieron ante las palabras de su superior.

"¿Me cubres la espalda y yo la tuya?" Pregunto Yosaku intentando conservar la calma ante el número de enemigos frente a él.

"Siempre." Concluyo Johnny a la vez que el dúo se lanzaba al ataque. Los espadachines no poseían gran técnica, pero cada uno tenía sus recursos. Naruto comprobó que Johnny era bastante ágil de pies y poseía buenos reflejos al esquivar por poco los ataques de los marinos e inmediatamente contraatacar con un rápido movimiento de su espada. Yosaku, en cambio, era bastante tosco y pesado. Pero poseía una gran fuerza junto con una notable resistencia al detener las espadas enemigas para luego empujar a sus atacantes e incapacitarlos.

"Mmm nada mal, necesitan algo de trabajo pero tienen buen material." Pensó Naruto al ver a los reclutas con un ojo crítico mientras reducían el número de ocupantes a casi veinte, él no pensaba interferir en el combate pero cambio de idea cuando vio a unos soldados preparándose para disparar a los espadachines. "Oh no, eso no." Dijo el rubio preparando un jutsu. " **¡Suiton, Teppodama (Liberación de Agua, Bala de Agua)!** " Un gran proyectil líquido salió expulsado de la boca de Naruto directo a los marinos armados, la pólvora de sus armas quedo inutilizada volviendo inservibles sus armas.

"¿Qué demonios es el?" Pregunto uno de los soldados empapados que intentaba ir por su sable pero el, junto con los demás de su grupo, fueron abatidos por el dúo de espadachines. Cuando todos los soldados yacieron inconscientes o incapaces de pelear, Naruto descendió del mástil principal para ver el estado de sus reclutas. Johnny tenía ligeros cortes en su torso que manchaban su sudadera azul de rojo oscuro, Yosaku tenía varios moretones y cortadas al recibir golpes durante sus forcejeos con los marinos.

"Hora de la limpieza." Dijo Naruto haciendo su sello característico para crear varias copias de sí mismo. "Ok, ustedes levanten a estos sujetos y pónganlos en un bote y ustedes limpien la sangre de la cubierta." Le dijo el rubio a sus copias.

"¡Entendido jefe!" Vociferaron a la vez sus clones mientras realizaban sus tareas. Johnny y Yosaku veían asombrados como las copias del shinobi juntaban a los marinos que habían herido e inmediatamente limpiaban la cubierta rápidamente. Desde el nido de cuervo Nojiko veía lo que pasaba en cubierta antes de avistar la silueta de Sasuke acercándose rápidamente sobre el agua.

"¡Ahí viene Sasuke!" Informo la chica en un grito a los ocupantes de la cubierta, quienes vieron como el Uchiha aterrizo enfrente del bote salvavidas lleno de marinos para cortar los aparejos con su espada y enviar el transporte al agua.

"Hora de irnos dobe." Le dijo Sasuke a su compañero. Naruto asintió e inicio una cadena de sellos para activar un jutsu de viento que le dio un gran impulso a las grandes velas del barco y el grupo de piratas comenzó a alejarse de la isla Conmi.

 **(Tres Días Después)**

"Vamos muchachos, solo les quedan unas diez vueltas de mil para terminar con el calentamiento e iniciar sus ejercicios." Decía un serio Naruto desde el timón del barco mientras veía como los espadachines trotaban a un ritmo agonizante. Johnny y Yosaku llevaban puestos unos brazales con pesas azules en sus tobillos y brazos que por si solas no cargaban eso alguno, pero llevaban grabados varios sellos los cuales eran activados por Naruto causando que el peso de los brazales aumentase.

"Naruto-aniki, esto es demasiado para nosotros. Ya no siento las piernas." Decía un agotado Yosaku tratando de mantener el ritmo al lado de su compañero. Johnny decidió guardar aire y no quejarse.

"Pues claro que esto es demasiado para ustedes, ese es el punto de este método de entrenamiento." Dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa. "Ustedes deben pasar por un curso extenso y casi imposible de desgaste físico hasta el punto de que sus cuerpos estén al borde del colapso para que Sasuke pueda entrenarlos, recuerden que ustedes abordaron este tren cuando les ofrecimos un medio para volverse más fuertes." Los espadachines gruñeron recordando los sucesos.

 **Flashback-Primer Día de Viaje.**

 **Los dos espadachines habían hecho inventario de los suministros que se hallaban a bordo del navío que habían tomado contando varias cajas con balas de cañón, una armería llena de pistolas, rifles, cajas de balas para las armas que allí se guardaban, varias latas de comida en conserva, En lo que respectaba a espacio, el barco de la Marina contaba con alrededor de cien camarotes y uno principal para el capitán en la sección de popa con una gran vista al mar. En la cubierta había una gran sección central con el mástil principal en el medio, una puerta que daba a una sala común donde una barra la separaba de la cocina.**

 **Cuando Johnny y Yosaku terminaron el inventario, decidieron hablar con Naruto y Sasuke sobre la posibilidad de recibir entrenamiento para volverse más fuertes. Subiendo a cubierta, encontraron a los shinobis enfrascados en una discusión interna mientras Nojiko los observaba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.**

" **¿Qué sucede Nojiko?" Pregunto Yosaku confundido por la situación.**

" **¿Por qué están discutiendo?" Pregunto Johnny viendo como las palabras escalaban a una lucha libre.**

" **Mientras ustedes estaban haciendo la tarea que Naruto les encomendó, yo quería saber nuestros roles en la tripulación. Me preguntaron en que me especializaba y conteste que en navegación ya que Nami me enseño bastante sobre ese campo e inmediatamente me dejaron a cargo de la navegación." Dijo la peli azul. "Pero el problema apareció cuando se me ocurrió preguntar que roles cumplirían ellos." Los espadachines estaban confundidos hasta que las palabras de Naruto aclararon sus dudas.**

" **¡Yo soy el capitán de este barco, yo inicie este viaje en primer lugar y eso me da el derecho total a ser capitán!" Vociferaba Naruto mientras mantenía a Sasuke sujeto contra el piso de la cubierta, pero el Uchiha le propino un codazo en las costillas para debilitar su agarre y arrojarlo contra el mástil principal.**

" **Tú no puedes estar a cargo de un barco dobe, harías que esta tripulación termine perdida en algún lugar del mar o harías que la Marina nos caiga encima por alguna estúpida decisión que siempre tomas." Dijo Sasuke causando que Naruto se enojase e intentara atacarlo con un Rasengan cuando la voz de Johnny los detuvo.**

" **¿Qué tal si toman decisiones conjuntas?" Aquella idea hizo que los shinobis lo mirasen confundido. "Podrían ser co-capitanes." Naruto veía esa sugerencia bastante prometedora hasta que Sasuke intervino.**

" **¿Y que pasara cuando toquemos puerto en alguna isla? No podemos dejar el mando dividido en un sitio donde cualquier decisión puede ser vital." Eso hizo que la sugerencia estuviese a punto de olvidarse para que la pelea volviese a comenzar hasta que Yosaku metió su grano de arena.**

" **¿Y si deciden quién será el capitán durante el tiempo que pasemos en la isla con un juego de Piedra, Papel o Tijeras?" Nojiko miro al espadachín con una expresión que marcaba lo estúpida que su idea parecía y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ambos shinobi dijeron a la vez.**

" **Me parece bien." Yosaku y Johnny sonrieron mientras chocaban los cinco por haber detenido el conflicto, Nojiko cayó de cara al suelo ante el inesperado desenlace de la situación.**

" **¿En serio van a decidir quién es capitán con un simple juego cuando toquemos puerto?" Pregunto la peli azul incrédula a los jóvenes.**

" **Si, nunca subestimes un juego de Piedra, Papel o Tijeras Noji-chan. Es el azar eligiendo sabiamente." Contesto Naruto haciendo que la muchacha se fuera hacia la sala común para buscar sus instrumentos de navegación e iniciar sus labores.**

" **Disculpen, Naruto-aniki, Sasuke-aniki." Dijo Johnny captando la atención de los shinobi. "Nos preguntábamos sí podrían entrenarnos." Aquella petición hizo que Naruto riese confundiendo a los espadachines.**

" **Pero por supuesto que iba a poner sus patéticos traseros en forma. Ustedes necesitan bastante trabajo pero tienen buen material." Dijo el rubio hurgando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta que saco unos brazales. "Yo no sé nada de Kenjutsu por lo que Sasuke se encargara de entrenarlos en la espada, yo me ocupare del entrenamiento físico." Una vez que termino de colocar el equipo en los espadachines, Naruto realizo un sello con su mano y las inscripciones en los brazales brillaron e inmediatamente sus usuarios se estrellaron contra el suelo.**

" **¿Qué son estas cosas?" Gruño Yosaku sintiendo como su cuerpo aumentaba de peso.**

" **Son unas pesas especiales que funcionan canalizando chakra, mientras más les dé más pesaran. Ahora aprendan caminar de nuevo y denme quinientas vueltas por la cubierta." Dicho eso los espadachines se pusieron de pie usando todas sus fuerzas y lentamente obedecieron a Naruto.**

" **Ahhh que hermoso es poder ordenar a alguien." Dijo sonriendo Naruto a Sasuke.**

 **(Fin del Flashback.)**

"¿Nos enseñaras como usar fuego como tú haces, Sasuke-aniki?" Pregunto Yosaku una vez que él y su compañero terminaron de calentar para iniciar con el entrenamiento de espadas. Sasuke, empuñando su chokuto, negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su alumno.

"Me temo que eso será imposible para ustedes, no poseen un **Tenketsu (Sistema Circulatorio de Chakra.)** Que les permita controlar a voluntad su chakra. Tendrán que cultivar a fondo sus habilidades físicas." Les dijo el Uchiha mientras permitía que lo atacasen. Mientras el entrenamiento con espadas se desarrollaba en cubierta, Naruto se hallaba en el nido de cuervo con unos binoculares observando el horizonte. Al principio solo veía el azul del cielo junto con algunas nubes y el azul oscuro del océano hasta que algo diferente apareció.

"¡Tierra a la vista!" Exclamo Naruto a los demás ocupantes del barco, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para observar a lo lejos la figura distante de una isla.

"Eso debe ser Loguetown, la última isla del East Blue antes de entrar a la Grand Line." Dijo Nojiko usando sus binoculares para ver más de cerca la isla. Sasuke observaba la isla detenidamente recordando que había una base la Marina ubicada allí. Naruto descendió corriendo por el mástil principal hasta la cubierta para unirse al resto de la tripulación.

"Ok, hora de decidir." Dijo extendiendo su puño hacia Sasuke, el Uchiha comprendió e inmediatamente se pusieron a jugar para elegir al capitán mientras los demás veían con interés.

"Parece que me toca mandar dobe." Dijo sonriendo Sasuke mostrando su mano en forma de piedra mientras Naruto tenía su mano en forma de unas tijeras, el rubio gruño por haber perdido pero tuvo que aceptar el resultado. "Ok, Naruto Nojiko y yo desembarcaremos para comprar suministros o cualquier otra cosa que necesitemos. Yosaku y Johnny." Dijo haciendo que los espadachines se pusiesen firmes. "Ustedes quédense arriba del barco y vigilen que nadie intente abordarlo." Ordeno el Uchiha. El dúo asintió ante las indicaciones y Nojiko se acercó a Naruto.

"¿Cuánto dinero tienen?" Pregunto la peli azul al shinobi.

"Bueno, contando lo que ganamos en el barco que nos trajo aquí, más lo que Sasuke tomo del tesoro de Arlong, y el tesoro que Fullbody tuvo la amabilidad de dejarnos cuando tomamos su nave. Diría que tenemos como cien millones de beli." Los ojos de Nojiko quedaron abiertos como platos y le dedico una sonrisa al rubio.

"Oh Naruto-kun, tenemos muchas compras que hacer y tiendas que visitar." Dijo sonriendo la navegante sujetando firmemente el brazo de Naruto. Sasuke escucho la conversación y decidió interceder.

"Ustedes estarán a cargo de la compra de suministros, traten de no gastar demasiado en cosas inútiles." Dijo el Uchiha mirando severamente a Nojiko, la peli azul se sintió intimidada por su mirada pero decidió hablar.

"Comprar ropa es algo de vital importancia, apenas tengo ropa para dos días y necesito renovar mi guardarropa." Dijo la peli azul haciendo un gesto burlón hacia Sasuke lo que hizo que Naruto riese. Sasuke solo suspiro y se concentró en lo que planeaba hacer una vez que llegaran.

 **(Puerto de Loguetown)**

Una vez que el barco marino que robaron atraco en tierra, Sasuke le indico a Naruto que colocase marcadores **Hiraishin** en caso de que necesitasen retirarse rápidamente y después el Uchiha se fue por su lado a la vez que Naruto junto con Nojiko se dirigieron al sector comercial dejando a los dos espadachines a bordo del barco como vigías.

"¿Crees que tengamos problemas?" Pregunto Yosaku a Johnny quien observaba el pueblo de Loguetown.

"No creo que algún pirata intente abordarnos ya que estamos en un barco de la Marina, lo que me preocupa es que algún marino aparezca con una tropa e intente detenernos si descubre que este navío es robado." Dijo el espadachín de lentes a su compañero. Yosaku asintió nervioso pensando en los marinos que tuvieron que vencer para tomar el barco, de no haber sido por Naruto los artilleros hubiesen acabado con ellos desde lejos.

"Tenemos que seguir entrenando hasta el punto que podamos vencer a los marinos regulares sin ayuda." Dijo Yosaku con firmeza e iniciar ejercicios con la espada mientras Johnny asentía y empezaba a correr alrededor del barco con el fin de aumentar la fuerza en sus piernas.

 **(Loguetown, Distrito Comercial)**

Luego de varias horas de elección de atuendos y modelaje ante un Naruto dispuesto a ayudar a una chica sexi a elegir ropa viéndola desfilar para él, Nojiko y su rubio acompañante salieron de una tienda de ropa junto con otro Naruto que cargaba varias bolsas que contenían todos los conjuntos que la peli azul decidió comprar. Naruto pensaba en la cara que Sasuke pondría al decirle que gastaron un total de diez millones de belli solo en ropa.

"Naruto-kun." Dijo Nojiko llamando la atención del shinobi.

"¿Si, Noji-chan?" Pregunto el rubio a su acompañante.

"¿Por qué Sasuke es tan serio todo el tiempo? Si no fuese joven diría que parece un hombre viejo y amargado." La frase hizo que Naruto estuviese a punto de estallar de risa, la pobre peli azul no tenía idea que ambos habían vivido más de cien años y que técnicamente eran bastante viejos.

"Veras, él tuvo una vida difícil. Su familia fue masacrada y siempre estuvo solo sin ningún amigo e inevitablemente pensaba siempre en vengar a su clan y buscar el poder para hacerlo. Supongo que es difícil desprenderse de la seriedad si eso fue lo que te mantuvo centrado casi toda tu vida aun después de que logro encontrar la paz." Dijo sin ánimo de burla Naruto y evitando contar que el responsable del tormento de su amigo fue el hermano de este.

Nojiko, sintiéndose algo culpable al no conocer el pasado del Uchiha, decidió mantenerse callada mientras entraban en el mercado de la ciudad para comprar comida y otros suministros. Una vez que consiguieron vegetales, carne y suplementos médicos, los piratas decidieron recorrer un poco la ciudad pero la voz de un ciudadano los detuvo.

"¡Esto es grave, un grupo de piratas ha tomado la plaza y anuncian que ejecutaran a uno conocido como **Mugiwara no Luffy (Sombrero de Paja Luffy)**! ¡Hay que llamar a la Marina!" Dicho eso varias personas del mercado empezaron a correr desesperadas buscando algún oficial mientras que Naruto y Nojiko intercambiaron miradas de pánico.

"¡Maldición, supongo que Luffy tiene una pésima suerte!" Dijo Naruto apartándose de Nojiko para dirigirse a su clon. "Llévala al barco y esperen a que Sasuke y yo regresemos."

"De acuerdo jefe." Dijo el clon dejando que Nojiko lo abrasase para viajar rápidamente.

"Cuídate." Le dijo de forma preocupada la peli azul al rubio antes de desvanecerse. Naruto sonrió y salto hacia un techo para buscar rápidamente la plaza.

 **(Con Sasuke)**

El Uchiha salió de una tienda de armas con dos paquetes envueltos en tela bajo su brazo izquierdo y se encaminaba de regreso al barco cuando la noticia de la ejecución de Luffy llego a sus oídos.

"Parece que nuestro barco es más rápido que el de ellos." Dijo Sasuke para subir al techo de una casa con su Sharingan activado buscando alguna señal de los Mugiwara. Sus ojos lograron captar una gran estructura de metal y su visión le permitió ver la figura de un hombre vestido como payaso con un sombrero naranja, una gran nariz roja, maquillaje, playera roja y blanca rayada y pantalones morados en cuyas manos empuñaba un gran sable con el que planeaba decapitar al cautivo Luffy en un cepo.

"¡Sasuke!" El Uchiha volteo encontrando a un Naruto saltando entre los edificios mientras su mano señalaba hacia la plaza, el peli negro asintió y ambos shinobi se unieron para correr a toda velocidad e intentar detener a ese hombre.

"¡No vamos a llegar dobe, usa un kunai y derriba a ese sujeto!" Lo apuro Sasuke al ver como la cuchilla se elevaba sobre el captor de Luffy para comenzar a descender. El Uchiha logro captar como los labios del joven decían. "Zoro, Sanji, perdón. Estoy muerto." Para terminar sonriendo mientras Naruto se preparaba para lanzar su arma. En ese momento, un poderoso rayo cayó sobre la estructura liberando a Luffy completamente ileso.

"Wow, eso fue tener suerte." Dijo Naruto aliviado y sorprendido debido al repentino cambio en el clima. El soleado cielo fue cubierto por nubes de tormenta a la vez que un poderoso viento comenzaba a soplar y los Mugiwara eran arrastrados fuera de la plaza. "Deberíamos seguirlos para asegurarnos que escapan con éxito." Dijo el rubio a su compañero.

"Eso no fue suerte, alguien causo esta tormenta. Si ayudamos a Luffy tal vez veamos de quien se trata." Dicho eso ambos se desvanecieron en un torbellino de hojas y rayos.

Luffy junto con Sanji corría por una calle que iba al puerto con el objetivo de perder a los piratas de Buggy y a la Marina. Pero su retirada se vio interrumpida cuando una gran nube de humo los atrapo frenando su huida. El joven de Sombrero de Paja vio que se trataba del hombre que había intentado apresarlo al llegar a la plaza de la ciudad.

"¡Oye suéltame, debo zarpar hacia la **Grand Line**!" Vociferaba Luffy intentando liberarse.

"No puedo permitir que piratas como tu anden libres y causando estragos." Gruño el hombre de humo, iba vestido con una chaqueta gris con piel en las mangas y en el cuello, pantalones de jean azules, botas marrones, tenía un torso musculado, cabello cortó blanco y estaba fumando dos cigarros. Usando su habilidad, el marino azoto a Luffy contra el suelo para tomar el jute que cargaba en su espalda cuando una mano lo detuvo. Al ver hacia atrás se encontró con una figura encapuchada que le sonreía.

"No puedo permitir esto aún." Dijo cómicamente el hombre.

"Tú eres…" Dijo el marino para ser golpeado por una intensa ráfaga de viento que deshizo su agarre de los Mugiwara para permitir su escape. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para los shinobis ubicados en un tejado cercano.

"Wow, ese sujeto es fuerte." Dijo Naruto feliz al saber que ese sujeto poderoso había ayudado a Luffy.

"Hay algo extraño en él, no lo parece pero su fuerza es muy impresionante. Podría presentar un reto para nosotros." Dijo pensativo Sasuke mientras veía como la figura desaparecía en el viento y el marino perseguía a sus amigos en una moto impulsada por humo. "Hay que ayudar a esos dos." Dijo el Uchiha para iniciar la persecución seguido por Naruto.

Luffy y Sanji huían por la desierta calle en camino hacia el muelle donde habían anclado su barco seguidos por el marino que los había apresado. Iba montado en una gran motocicleta impulsada por el mismo humo que su cuerpo producía pero su avance se vio frustrado con la súbita aparición de un muro de tierra bloqueando la calle. La moto se detuvo a la vez que el hombre descendía para encontrarse frente a dos figuras con una fama bastante reciente.

"Lo siento amigo pero hasta aquí llegas, no podemos permitir que apreses a nuestros amigos en una etapa tan prematura de su viaje." Dijo Naruto girando un kunai en sus dedos mientras Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada certera a su oponente.

"Vaya, esto es algo que no se ve a diario. Primero Mugiwara no Luffy aparece en Loguetown deseando ver el sitio donde el rey de los piratas murió y ahora me cruzo con dos de los asesinos de marinos más recientes."

"Si, seguro que no te patean el trasero muy seguido. Ese sujeto que te detuvo parece que tiene relación con Luffy porque no creo que alguien así de fuerte haga cosas sin motivo. Me gustaría pelear con él." Dijo el rubio mientras su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco por la actitud desenfrenada que poseía.

"¿Crees que alguien como tú, **Kitsune no Akuma** , podrá contra alguien como Monkey D. Dragon?" Pregunto el marino al shinobi quien medito un momento ante la pregunta.

"Bueno, no es por presumir pero estoy seguro que…" Antes de que terminase la frase, Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara. "¡Itai! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!"

"¿Podrías tomarte esto en serio?" Le regaño el Uchiha a Naruto para encarar a su oponente. "Tú eres un capitán ¿verdad?" Le dijo Sasuke al marino.

"Sí, soy el capitán a cargo de la base en esta isla. Mi nombre es Smoker y seré quien los entregue a la justicia Akuma no Me. **¡Howaito Suparuku (Chispa Blanca)!** " El ahora conocido Smoker convirtió sus brazos en el mismo humo que uso para atrapar a Luffy y a Sanji para dirigirlo hacia los shinobi. Naruto esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad para aparecer frente al capitán sorprendiéndolo con su velocidad y Sasuke estaba sobre Smoker con su espada lista para cortarlo.

"Di adiós." Dijo Naruto arrojando un puñetazo al rostro del capitán, pero los ojos del rubio quedaron abiertos como platos cuando su puño atravesó la cabeza de Smoker y su cuerpo pasó de largo por una cortina de humo. La espada de Sasuke corto nada más que humo y el Uchiha vio como el capitán reformaba su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué demo…?" Dijeron ambos shinobi a la vez para luego ser apresados por el humo blanco de su oponente e inmediatamente uno fue azotado contra suelo y otro termino contra el muro de un edificio cercano. "¿Qué diablos eres?" Dijo Naruto incorporándose del suelo mientras Sasuke salía del muro donde Smoker lo arrojo.

"Muy impresionante, ambos son más fuertes de las basuras que suelen aparecer por aquí. Pero sus ataques no surtirán efecto ya que el poder de mi fruta es de una Logia, mi cuerpo está hecho de humo lo que me protege de cualquier ataque físico." El capitán tomo el Jute de su espalda para empuñarlo con su mano derecha. "Mejor ríndanse porque no podrán ganarme."

Naruto intercambio miradas con su compañero mientras pensaban en una forma de vencerlo o simplemente incapacitarlo para escapar sin ser perseguidos. No podían huir con ese sujeto pisándoles los talones y llevarlo directamente a su barco con sus compañeros a bordo.

"Maldición ¿Cómo haremos para golpearlo si es humo?" Pensó Sasuke buscando alguna estrategia cuando la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos. "¡Eso es, es todo humo!" Dirigió su vista a Naruto. "¡Dobe, usa el **Fuuton**! ¡Manda a volar a este sujeto!" Lo apuro Sasuke. Naruto asintió mientras realizaba una cadena de sellos ante un confundido Smoker quien se dispuso a atacar al rubio para evitar que usara cualquier ataque que sus manos le permitiesen hacer.

"Si eres humo entonces vamos a disiparte. ¡ **Fuuton, Daitoppa (Estilo Liberación de Viento, Gran Vendaval)!** " Naruto expulso un potente viento de su cuerpo que termino arrancando parte de los tejados de los edificios cercanos, rompió ventanas y Smoker salió despedido mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en la distancia maldiciendo por la táctica que usaron.

"Te excediste de nuevo" Le dijo Sasuke observando el gran daño a la propiedad que su técnica había causado.

"Oye, no es mi culpa que la mayoría de las técnicas de viento tengan un gran daño de área. Además ese sujeto se veía bastante sólido y pesado, le metí más energía al jutsu por precaución." Le dijo el rubio al Uchiha quien sacudió la cabeza para comenzar su marcha al puerto seguido por Naruto.

 **(Mientras Tanto, Puerto de Loguetown.)**

La situación no pintaba nada bien, el clon de Naruto había dejado a Nojiko en el barco para luego disiparse al cumplir su tarea. La peli azul fue recibida por los agotados espadachines que habían estado realizando los ejercicios que Sasuke les había encargado que aprendiesen para sus entrenamientos. Pero luego fueron atacados por los disparos de una tropa de marinos que había aparecido cerca del puerto.

"¡Ustedes! Ese barco es propiedad de la Marina, están arrestados por hurto de propiedad del gobierno. Ríndanse ahora." Grito el oficial que comandaba a la tropa. Nojiko, aun cargando las cosas que había comprado, miro a los espadachines quienes tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Hora de comprobar el fruto de nuestro esfuerzo." Dijo Yosaku quitándose las pesas del cuerpo para saltar al puerto junto con Johnny. La navegante, consciente de que eran demasiados para ellos, dejo las compras en la cubierta y corrió al interior del barco en busca de armas para ayudar a sus compañeros.

"Si no se rinden nos veremos forzados a utilizar la fuerza." Amenazo el marino al dúo de espadachines. Johnny estaba en posición de jinete con la mano ligeramente sobre la empuñadura de su espada mientras Yosaku empuñaba su arma con dos manos frente a su cuerpo. Los marinos atacaron al ver que los criminales no iban a cooperar y rápidamente estallo una batalla. Por un lado, Johnny se sorprendió al notar un increíble aumento en su velocidad junto con la fuerza que sus piernas adquirieron. Sus oponentes no fueron capaces de seguir sus movimientos mientras hacia un rápido desenvaine para infringir cortes rápidos pero precisos en sus oponentes hasta que logro derrotar a 10 marinos dejándolos incapacitados.

Yosaku también se sorprendió con la increíble fuerza que sus brazos poseían al resistir las espadas de varios oponentes contra la suya e inmediatamente contrarresto con un empujón para blandir su arma contra las de los soldados. Las delgadas espadas de los marinos se quebraron al intentar resistir el bestial ataque del espadachín y terminaron en el suelo heridos con una profunda herida en sus torsos.

"Wow, es increíble." Dijo el espadachín de chaqueta verde al notar el cambio en su estado físico y la fuerza de sus golpes.

"Sin ninguna herida, es genial" Dijo sonriendo Johnny sorprendido por la velocidad de sus ataques junto con la de sus reflejos. Para el espadachín de lentes parecía que todos sus oponentes se movían en cámara lente mientras su espada atacaba varios puntos sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

"Alto monstruos." Dijo el oficial cuya tropa había sido erradicada por el dúo apuntándole a ambos con una pistola. Johnny se dispuso a intentar abatirlo antes de que disparase ya que él era más rápido que Yosaku pero su intervención no fue requerida cuando un disparo se escuchó a espaldas de los espadachines y el oficial cayó al suelo sujetando su brazo que tenía una herida de bala. Johnny y Yosaku voltearon hacia el barco para ver a una sonriente Nojiko con una pistola humeante en su mano, la joven observo como el dúo la miraba con expresiones de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? Ese sujeto iba a dispararles y aproveche que no veía para abatirlo." Dijo Nojiko con completa naturalidad. "Vamos, que sea mujer no significa que no sepa luchar. Tengo buena puntería y muchas armas aquí." Dijo sonriendo para soplar el cañón del arma de manera sensual.

"Eso si es sensual." Los tripulantes vieron como Naruto aterrizaba a un lado de la navegante mientras Sasuke aparecía entre los dos espadachines. "Eres bastante buena con las armas Noji-chan, creo que encontre la forma de entrenarte un poco." Dijo riendo a la peli azul quien sintió nervios ante la palabra entrenamiento. El Uchiha, quien vio la pelea desde lejos con su Sharingan, palmeo los hombros de ambos espadachines.

"Buen trabajo muchachos, esta vez lucharon mejor que antes ya que no recibieron ningún tipo de herida y sus oponentes no fueron capaces de detenerlos. Ya están por encima de los marinos normales." Los congratulo su maestro lo que trajo algo de orgullo y felicidad a los corazones de los espadachines. "Aunque." Dijo Sasuke captando la atención de Johnny y Yosaku. "En ningún momento les dije que se quitaran los brazales, pudieron haber vencido a estos debiluchos sin necesidad de descartar el peso extra." Dicho eso, unos nuevos brazales aparecieron en las extremidades del dúo y cayeron al piso al sufrir un incremento de peso. "Ahora que pueden soportar 100 kilos aprendan a caminar y entrenar con 200." Dijo el Uchiha tomando a sus aprendices para arrojarlos a barco.

"¿Yosaku?"

"¿Si Johnny?"

"Creo que cometimos un error al venir aquí." Dijo gruñendo el espadachín de lentes mientras el de campera verde tenia lágrimas en sus ojos al no tener descanso.

"Ja jajaja, este teme disfruta teniendo gente a quien mandar y torturar con la intención de enseñar. Nació para instruir." Dijo riendo Naruto mientras Nojiko sentía pena por los espadachines.

"¿¡Quien rayos son ustedes!?" Vocifero el oficial herido dedicándoles una mirada de odio a los piratas.

"Mm buena pregunta. Nunca nos dimos un nombre." Dijo Naruto pensando en que respuesta darle al marino.

"Los piratas Uchiha." Sentencio Sasuke con voz firme y expresión estoica causando que el dúo lo mirase con profunda admiración pensando en lo genial que ese nombre sonara y que Naruto cayese de bruces al suelo.

"Ni loco nombraras a esta tripulación así, prácticamente dices que tú eres el fundador de nuestro grupo y me dejas completamente de lado. ¿Dónde está el trabajo en equipo?" Le recrimino Naruto a Sasuke quien no quería dar su brazo a torcer. "Nos llamaremos los piratas Konoha." Dijo el rubio señalando la bandana con el símbolo de la hoja en su frente.

"Ese nombre no es muy cool Naruto-aniki." Dijo Johnny solo para arrepentirse al sentir los azules ojos del shinobi en el. "Olvídalo no dije nada, me parece genial" Dijo riendo el espadachín pero sintió como el peso en sus brazales aumentaba y ya no podía moverse.

Parecía que el problema del nombre iba a durar bastante y nadie parecía tener una solución. Nojiko, siendo la más cuerda del grupo, descendió del barco para encaminarse al marino y decirle.

"Estos podrían estar horas debatiendo sobre nombres e ideas absurdas. Si quiere saber qué piratas le patearon el trasero puede decirle a sus superiores que fueron víctimas de…"

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE SENTINELAS INMORTALES, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA DE LA ACTUALIZACION PERO TUVE DIFICULTADES RESPECTO A MI INTERNET. EL NOMBRE DE LA TRIPULACION ESTOY DISPUESTO A DEJARLO A VOTACION DE LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA. SI QUIEREN DENME SUGERENCIAS PARA LOS NOMBRES Y YO ELEGIRE LA QUE MAS ME AGRADE O SEA LA ADECUADA PARA LA EXPLOSIVA COMBIANCION QUE SON LOS MIEMBROS DE ESTA TRIPULACION, SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO Y ME SORPRENDE LA CANTIDAD DE GENTE QUE LE GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA. MUCHAS GRACIAS, LORDSYLPH FUERA.**


	3. Cenizas

**CAPITULO 3**

 **CENIZAS**

 **Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen, de ser así le hubiese dado un cambio a ciertos sucesos que me hicieron llorar junto con una intensa rabia hacia ciertos personajes. Pero a fin de cuentas los momentos tristes y giros de tuerca nos motivan a seguir disfrutando de estas obras.**

 **(Puerto de Loguetown.)**

Smoker tardo una hora para reformar su cuerpo tras sufrir la fuerza del jutsu de Naruto y llegar al muelle donde encontró a su tropa de marinos completamente incapacitada sufriendo heridas de espada. El oficial superior era el único que logro ponerse de pie ante su llegada sufriendo solo una herida de disparo en su brazo derecho.

"¿Qué diablos paso aquí?" Pregunto el capitán de la Marina colérico al ver el terrible estado en que se hallaban los hombres bajo su mando. La razón de su escaramuza con los aprendices de Sasuke y la navegante de la tripulación fue debida a la orden que Smoker les había dado de vigilar el puerto, principalmente los barcos anclados en el mismo, con el propósito de interceptar cualquier tripulación pirata que lograse huir de la emboscada en la plaza central para evitar que escaparan al mar.

"Capitán Smoker, nos propusimos a detener a la tripulación de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha antes de que zarpasen. Pero fuimos abatidos por dos de sus miembros, yo intente dispararles con la esperanza de incapacitarlos para su llegada pero fui herido por otra de los tripulantes." Informo el oficial a cargo de los hombres de Smoker con vergüenza al ser derrotado tan fácilmente y por fallar en su cometido.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que zarparon?" Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco llevándose dos cigarros a la boca para encenderlos y comenzar a producir la sustancia que usaba para combatir.

"Poco más de 2 horas, pero no creo que podamos alcanzarlos fácilmente." Dijo el hombre observando la aun tempestuosa bahía cuyas aguas azotaban violentamente la costa ante la todavía presente tormenta que azoto repentinamente la ciudad; aunque Smoker sabía que todo era debido a la aparición de cierto individuo.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no podremos alcanzarlos?" Pregunto el capitán a su subordinado.

"Al principio nos encontramos con solo tres tripulantes, dos sujetos con rostro de idiotas pero con ciertas habilidades con la espada y una mujer de cabello azul con excelente puntería. Pero cuando nos vencieron, Uzumaki y Uchiha aparecieron de la nada en una especie de flash amarillo para terminar discutiendo hasta que finalmente zarparon utilizando un especie de poder sobre el viento para darle más impulso a su barco. Ya deben estar cerca de **Reverse Mountain** en este momento." Concluyo el oficial a un pensativo Smoker, quien meditaba sobre su encuentro con los dos shinobis y la información que acababa de recibir.

"Quiero que preparen mi barco para una persecución. Iremos al Grand Line tras **Mugiwara no Luffy** (Sombrero de Paja Luffy) y **Kitsune no Akuma** (Zorro Demonio)junto con **Akuma no Me** (Ojos de Demonio)". Podría decirse que Smoker estaba empecinado en capturar a los tres capitanes por su deber como Marino, pero en realidad él sabía que un hombre como Luffy representaba una amenaza por la actitud que demostró durante su breve combate y en los momentos durante su supuesta ejecución; también tenía presente la interrupción de Dragon ante su intento de captura del joven pirata lo que le provocaba curiosidad. Respecto a Naruto y Sasuke, esos sujetos debían ser detenidos a toda costa por todo el daño que serían capaces de hacer adondequiera que vayan y claro el hecho de hacerlo pedazos invocando una poderosa corriente de viento que mando su cuerpo a volar a la vez que destrozaba parte del puerto.

"¡Smoker-san!" Grito una voz femenina a espaldas del capitán, el hombre volteo para encontrar la figura de su primera oficial corriendo hacia el a través de la lluvia cargando su espada frente a ella. Iba vestida con una camisa floreada, pantalones de jean azules y sandalias marrones. "Roronoa Zoro escapo, logre alcanzarlo para enfrentarlo pero logro vencerme" Dijo con molestia en su voz mientras sujetaba fuertemente la funda y el mango de su espada; acciones que no pasaron desapercibidas para Smoker

"Iremos tras esos piratas Tashigi." Dijo el capitán observando el tempestuoso mar ante él.

"Pero Smoker-san usted está estacionado aquí, no puede abandonar su puesto así. ¿Sus superiores no podrían molestarse si abandona la base?" Le pregunto preocupada la joven de anteojos. El capitán exhibió una mirada de molestia ante aquellas órdenes que había recibido.

"Ellos no me controlan, en lo que a mí respecta la captura de piratas peligrosos es más importante que custodiar una base en este mar." Dicho eso, el capitán termino la conversación mientras dirigía a sus hombres para que atendiesen a los heridos y preparasen el barco cuando su oficial llamo su atención.

"Señor, hay otra cosa que debo decirle". Dijo el herido oficial mientras ayudaba a los que no estaban en condiciones graves a ponerse de pie para recibir atención médica y preparar el navío de su capitán.

"¿De qué se trata?" Pregunto Smoker con algo de molestia fumando los dos cigarros en su boca.

"La mujer de la tripulación de Uzumaki y Uchiha, la que me neutralizo de un disparo, dijo que fuimos víctimas de los…"

 **(Mientras Tanto, Barco de Naruto y Sasuke)**

"Oh vamos, ¿hasta cuándo estarás así?" Preguntaba una irritada Nojiko al rubio shinobi quien tenía una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza mientras observaba como Sasuke obligaba a sus dos aprendices a realizar sus ejercicios forzosos con peso adicional sobre sus cuerpos.

"No puedo creer que les diste esos nombres Nojiko, no solo eso sino que también aprovechaste que estaba teniendo una discusión con el teme de ahí" Sasuke le dedico una mirada de molestia con su Sharingan la cual Naruto ignoro "para decirle a ese marino quienes fueron los que les patearon el trasero." Sinceramente, Nojiko no entendía la razón de porque el shinobi estaba molesto. Según ella había actuado bien cuando se trató de contestar la pregunta del oficial, pero su respuesta fue contestada cuando Sasuke aparto la mirada de los agonizantes Johnny y Yosaku para interferir.

"El dobe está molesto porque le arrebataste la oportunidad de hacer su presentación ante los marinos, recientemente desarrollo una extraña e irritante fascinación por desarrollar presentaciones ante enemigos que preguntan quién interfiere en sus planes." Explico con completa naturalidad el Uchiha, la chica peli azul golpeo su puño contra su palma en señal de que había comprendido la situación e inmediatamente se dirigió al Uchiha.

"Pero no puede estar tan molesto por eso, además si quería lucirse ante los enemigos que "nosotros" vencimos." Dijo enfatizando el pronombre señalando a los espadachines en sus torturadores ejercicios. "el debería haber estado allí peleando en lugar de discutir por estupideces." En ese momento, Naruto salió de su estado depresivo para defenderse.

"En primer lugar, yo junto con Sasuke decidimos dejarles esa situación a ustedes para que el dúo agonizante de allí pudiese ver los resultados de su entrenamiento. Que tu hayas intervenido fue inesperado pero realmente afortunado porque esos payasos se congelaron cuando se encontraron siendo apuntados por ese debilucho." Johnny, quien estaba en una sesión de 500 lagartijas con un peso adicional de 1000 kilos sobre su cuerpo, protesto con gruñidos de molestia.

"Nojiko-aneue no deberías decir "nosotros" cuando hablas de los marinos que **yo** y **Yosaku** derrotamos mientras **tú** estabas en cubierta preocupándote de que tus ropas no se mojasen." Aquellas palabras hicieron que Nojiko moviese lentamente su cabeza para dedicarle una mirada severa al espadachín mientras amartillaba la pistola con la que los había salvado.

"¿Qué dijiste Johnny? Creo que no pude escucharte" Dijo sonriendo con voz dulce al joven de lentes quien sintió como el sudor se deslizaba por su cuerpo.

"Nada nada Nojiko-aneue. Hicimos un gran trabajo" Dijo dándole mucho crédito por la derrota de la tropa de Smoker. Claro que eso no lo salvo de las palabras de su entrenador.

"Deja de hablar Johnny y sigue con el ejercicio, que ustedes se congelen porque un debilucho les apunta con un arma es algo vergonzoso. Yo me encargare que ustedes sean lo suficientemente rápidos para esquivar balas o evitar que sus oponentes tengan oportunidad de usarlas. ¿Acaso dudan de mí?" Rugió Sasuke activando su Sharingan para mirar severamente a sus aprendices.

"¡CLARO QUE NO SASUKE-SENSEI!" Gritaron al unísono el dúo de espadachines sintiendo como los ojos de su entrenador se clavaban sobre ellos. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción al ver como su técnica ocular podía causar tanto pavor en sus enemigos junto con el factor intimidante a la hora de poner los tristes traseros de sus aprendices en forma. "Creo que nací para enseñar" Pensó el Uchiha imaginándose como Jounin de la aldea con un escuadrón de Genins bajo su cuidado.

"No estoy molesto porque robaste mi momento de lucirme Nojiko." Dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de la mencionada junto con la de su amigo. "Simplemente no puedo creer que les hayas dado ese nombre, sin consultar siquiera si estábamos de acuerdo con él." En ese momento, Nojiko recordó las últimas palabras que ella les había dicho a los marinos derrotados y le dedico una mirada extraña a Naruto.

"Oh por favor, ese sujeto quiso saber quiénes fueron los que consiguieron patearles el trasero y como ninguno de ustedes le prestaron atención me tome la libertad de responder. Es de mala educación no hacerlo." El rubio le dedico una mirada deprimida a la navegante de su tripulación para luego dirigirse a su compañero.

"¿Tú no tienes nada que opinar? Ese nombre que les dio no dice lo asombrosos que somos." Le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, el Uchiha se limitó a hacer su gesto característico haciendo saber que no le interesaba discutir por tal absurda situación.

"No veo problema con el nombre, no revela mucha información sobre nosotros así que no peligra el elemento sorpresa a la hora de combatir contra oponentes y además es muy simple." Dijo como si nada Sasuke causando que Naruto se pusiese de pie rápidamente para colocarse justo frente al rostro del Uchiha.

"Exacto teme, ese es el maldito problema. Es muy simple, no expresa lo asombrosos que somos". Se quejó el impulsivo shinobi pensando en el epíteto que su tripulación recibiría de ahora en adelante.

"Piratas **Taiyo To Tsuki (Piratas Sol y Luna)** me pareció muy apropiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta a los dos personajes que capitanean esta tripulación." Confeso Nojiko colocando sus manos en las caderas dedicándole una mirada seria a Naruto. El rubio, en lugar de estallar en un berrinche, le dedico una mirada de confusión a la chica.

"¿Podrías explicarme porque te pareció apropiado llamarnos así ya que nosotros te servimos como ejemplo? Demando el shinobi señalando a Sasuke y a sí mismo. Nojiko llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente mientras meditaba sobre la pregunta hasta que las razones llegaron a su mente.

"En primer lugar, ustedes parecen el sol y luna debido a sus actitudes." Comenzó diciendo para señalar primero a Naruto. "Tú, Naruto-kun, eres enérgico, alegre, muy impulsivo debo decir ante todo. Pero tu forma de ser es radiante como el sol." Luego fue el turno de Sasuke. "En cambio Sasuke es tranquilo, algo frio en algunas ocasiones y siempre se ve tranquilo y sereno como una noche silenciosa." Los shinobis meditaron ante tal poética descripción de sus personalidades durante un momento hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio.

"Supongo que tiene sentido." Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados.

"También por el tatuaje que tienen en sus manos." Dijo la peli azul, eso hizo que los shinobis mirasen sus manos, Naruto la derecha y Sasuke la izquierda, donde uno tenía grabado un sol blanco mientras que el otro una luna negra.

"Ah me había olvidado que aún estaba ahí." Dijo Sasuke recordando cuando Hagoromo lo había cuestionado sobre sus intenciones durante la guerra antes de conferirle el poder Yin de los Seis Caminos. Naruto miro el sol en su palma derecha con una sonrisa.

"Es un recuerdo de nuestra participación en la última Gran Guerra Ninja que tuvo lugar en el sitio donde nacimos." Explico Naruto sintiendo una gran nostalgia por su hogar. "Bueno supongo que en verdad es apropiado llamarnos así." Concluyo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que su estómago gruñía de hambre. "Hora de comer." Dijo el rubio creando un tazón de ramen del aire para comenzar a atacarlo.

"Uno de estos días tienes que explicarme como haces eso." Dijo Nojiko aun con problemas para aceptar que Naruto podía crear comida de la nada, pero al parecer solo podía hacer eso que él llamaba ramen. Esa no era una forma muy sana de alimentarse si iban a pasar una estancia prolongada navegando.

"¡Muchachos, tienen dos minutos para concluir los ejercicios o no comerán!" Sentencio Sasuke al dúo de espadachines que se hallaba justo en la rutina final, 500 sentadillas, e inmediatamente comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo quemando lo que les quedaba de fuerzas. Una vez que colapsaron en la cubierta, jadeando por mantener sus pulmones con oxígeno, su entrenador se acercó a ellos. "¿Qué les gustaría para cenar"? Pregunto Sasuke a sus agotados aprendices.

"Ca…carne" Dijo Johnny entre jadeos mientras sentía como cada musculo en su cuerpo le ardía y prometía más dolor al día siguiente.

"Ver…verduras co…cocidas" Yosaku no sentía ninguna de sus extremidades, sus brazos eran apéndices inútiles que no serían capaces de blandir nada sin un largo periodo de descanso.

"Entonces eso recibirán." Dijo el Uchiha encaminándose a la cocina del barco para preparar el almuerzo de sus estudiantes. Ajeno a los oídos de ambos espadachines, Naruto le susurro a Nojiko.

"Esos pobres bastardos desearan haber muerto en el entrenamiento." Dijo el rubio terminando el primer tazón de ramen para crear otro, la navegante lo miro extrañada ante las palabras del shinobi y este le explico. "Necesitamos alguien que sepa cocinar de verdad porque el teme tuvo la peor persona en la faz de la tierra como maestra de cocina." Nojiko aún no comprendió a lo que Naruto se refería hasta que pasaron treinta minutos y recibieron la llamada del Uchiha para ir a comer.

Los agotados Johnny y Yosaku, esperanzados en recibir una buena comida por el esfuerzo invertido en su entrenamiento, palidecieron al entrar en el comedor y ver lo que su sensei les había preparado. El plato que contenía la carne para el espadachín de lentes tenía una gran masa carbonizada con un extraño fluido violáceo que goteaba de ella, Yosaku tenía ante el un plato con lo que parecía trozos de soga quemada con el mismo fluido que goteaba del plato de Johnny.

"Buen provecho." Dijo Sasuke sentándose frente a sus estudiantes para comer lo que parecía ser trozos de carne seca quemada.

"¿Johnny?" Dijo Yosaku tragando la saliva en su boca mientras contenía las arcadas que le daba el plato frente a él.

"¿Si compañero?" Pregunto el espadachín mirando con lágrimas en los ojos la "comida" ante él.

"¿Qué crees que nos suceda si decidimos rechazar la ofrenda de Sasuke-sensei?" Ante esa pregunta el espadachín de lentes miro como el Uchiha llevaba el contenido de su plato directo a la boca y lo masticaba sin señal alguna de que el sabor lo molestase. En ese momento su ojo derecho se abrió dedicándoles una mirada seria.

"Mi instinto dice que no lo averigüemos si deseamos preservar nuestras vidas." Johnny cortó un trozo de la carbonizada masa y comenzó a masticarla, el sabor era un completo horror, no recordaba haber comido algo más desagradable ni en sus días de hurgar en la basura por comida cuando no conseguían atrapar algún pirata por su recompensa. Yosaku probó sus verduras cocidas solo para sentir como su garganta hacia todo lo posible por sacar esa sustancia toxica de su cuerpo antes de que llegase a su estómago.

"Por eso dije que necesitamos un cocinero." Le susurro Naruto a su navegante mientras esta veía con lastima como los espadachines tragaban esa atrocidad culinaria. "Esto es tortura en un rango completamente inhumano y sádico, obligar a un hombre a tragar lo que ni podría considerarse comida para animales. ¡Por amor de Kami al menos ponlos en un Genjutsu para que crean que están devorando un festín digno de un rey, es lo menos que podrías hacer teme!" Protesto el rubio a favor de los espadachines mientras estos tenían un aspecto enfermo cuando terminaron de comer.

"¡Cierra la boca dobe, un auténtico guerrero no protesta por la comida ante el! Debe aceptarla porque podría darle las proteínas necesarias para sobrevivir un combate" Dijo Sasuke continuando su comida como si nada, Naruto miro con cara molesta a su compañero mientras señalaba su plato.

"¡Esa bazofia no puede llamarse comida, cualquier clase de proteína o nutriente que pudo haber tenido se fue al infierno junto con el placer de comerla! Sinceramente, de todas las personas de las cuales pudiste aprender a cocinar tuviste que pedirle a Sakura que te enseñase." Esa frase causo que Sasuke se sonrojase y defendiera a su maestra como Naruto defendería al ramen.

"Ella era buena cocinera, sus comidas tenían un gusto equilibrado y satisfactorio." El rubio lo miro como si hubiese dicho la más grande estupidez en la historia de la humanidad para expresar su opinión.

"Es una broma ¿verdad? Dime por favor que estas bromeando, el único alimento que probé de ella fueron unas píldoras de soldado caseras." Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo junto con una sensación fantasma de mal sabor en su boca. "Solo te diré que tarde dos semanas en comer ramen sin sentir que mi boca le daba un sabor a cenizas." La discusión pudo haber seguido por más tiempo si Nojiko no hubiese decidido intervenir.

"Am muchachos, creo que deberían venir a ver esto." Dijo la joven desde el exterior de la cubierta. Naruto y Sasuke salieron del comedor, dejando a Johnny y Yosaku dentro mientras lidiaban con el increíble dolor de estómago que tenían, para encontrarse con la imponente imagen de una gran masa de tierra que se extendía hacia donde alcanzaba la vista y poseía una altura considerable que llegaba hasta más allá de las nubes.

"Mierda, ¿Qué rayos es eso?" Pregunto Naruto mirando el enorme continente que se hallaba a unos kilómetros de su barco.

"La **Red Line**." Dijeron a la vez Nojiko y Sasuke, el Uchiha intercambio miradas con la navegante para apartarse y dejar que ella explicase. "Es un enorme continente que envuelve completamente el mundo en forma de anillo y separa los cuatro mares. Para llegar al **Grand Line** debemos atravesar **Reverse Mountain** , donde la corriente de todos los **Blue** convergen y ascienden por la **Red Line** hasta desembocar en la entrada de nuestro destino." Explico la navegante ganando un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sasuke y una mirada de asombro de Naruto.

"Este lugar tiene un desastre de geografía, primero todo parece estar conformado por islas y ahora encontramos un continente que se envuelve alrededor del planeta." El shinobi observo detenidamente la masa de tierra. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente para llegar al **Grand Line**?" Pregunto el rubio a la navegante.

"Tenemos que usar la corriente que sube por la montaña y cuando lleguemos a la cima descenderemos directo al más peligroso mar del mundo." Dijo Nojiko sintiendo escalofríos ante lo que se encontrarían una vez se hallasen navegando por allí, no pudio evitar pensar en monstruos del nivel de Arlong acechando en busca de botines o en los más sanguinarios y despiadados piratas que pudiesen encontrar.

"Ok." Dijo Naruto llevándose una mano al rostro. "¿Hay alguna otra forma de llegar ahí sin necesidad de subir por una maldita montaña? No quiero que este barco quede destruido." Nojiko le dedico una mirada extraña a su capitán mientras meditaba si brindarle esa información o no, lamentablemente Sasuke lo hizo por ella.

"Hay una forma más directa aunque es complicada, tenemos que atravesar el **Calm Belt** para entrar en esas aguas." Dijo el Uchiha recordando la información que había conseguido de los marineros con los que estuvieron navegando desde **Nami no Kuni**. Naruto estuvo por aprobar aquella idea cuando la asustada navegante expreso su opinión.

"No, no, no, no, no. ¡De ninguna manera llevaras este barco hasta esas aguas, están infestadas por reyes marinos que destruirían este barco como si nada!" Protesto Nojiko con firmeza para sorpresa del rubio shinobi. Naruto iba a intentar calmarla para convencerla de que aceptase su idea, pero la puerta que daba a la zona del comedor se abrió dejando pasar a un débil Johnny que luchaba por mantenerse en pie aun con el intenso dolor que sentía.

"Menos mal que no hay viento, de lo contrario el olor a sal del agua me haría imposible estar aquí fuera." Dijo el espadachín caminando hacia el grupo, Nojiko lo miro aterrada antes de ir corriendo hacia uno de los bordes del barco y comprobó que el navío se había detenido debido a que no había corriente aérea alguna que impulsase las velas.

"¡NO, ESTO ES TERRIBLE! ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!" Grito Nojiko colocándose en posición fetal sobre la cubierta y meciéndose nerviosamente. Naruto la señalo buscando una respuesta frente a su actitud y vio que Johnny actuaba de la misma manera. De la nada, Yosaku emergió del comedor con la misma apariencia enferma que Johnny pero cargaba su espada desenfundada sobre su hombro derecho.

"¿Qué les ocurre?" Pregunto confundido el espadachín a sus capitanes.

"Ellos están algo aterrados porque estamos en medio del **Calm Belt** " Dijo Naruto como si nada. Yosaku medito un segundo sobre lo que había oído para después encogerse de hombros.

"Ah, entonces no hay problema. Hey Sasuke-sensei, ¿podría incrementar el peso de mis pesas? Ya me acostumbre a ellas." Sasuke hizo el sello del Tigre con su mano derecha y los brazales del espadachín brillaron antes de que este sintiese como el peso aumentaba. A la vez que Yosaku iniciaba sus ejercicios con un peso de 1500 kilos sobre su cuerpo, Nojiko y Johnny dejaron de llorar de miedo para observar como el espadachín no perdía la calma ante la situación.

"¿No te das cuenta de la situación acaso? ¡Estamos en el maldito **Calm Belt**!" Protesto Nojiko ante la actitud del tonto espadachín, Yosaku comenzó a sentirse irritado por el miedo de la navegante por lo que se dignó a calmarla.

"Me preocuparía si estuviésemos en cualquier otro barco, pero estamos sobre un barco de la Marina cuyo fondo está recubierto por Kairoseki lo que hace que los reyes marinos no nos detecten." Aquella revelación hizo que la navegante junto con Johnny mirase a Yosaku completamente boquiabierta ante su conocimiento.

"Genial, supongo que tenemos bastante suerte de haber conseguido este barco." Dijo Naruto riendo al saber lo asombroso que un barco de la Marina puede ser. "Aunque hay que hacerle unos cambios, este barco necesita expresar lo grandiosos que somos." Sasuke le dedico a Naruto una mirada seria al saber lo que el rubio planeaba hacerle al navío.

"Dobe, si llegas a siquiera pensar en pintar todo este barco de naranja. Juro que te lanzare al mar y te electrocutare hasta que tus ojos se derritan." Amenazo el Uchiha con rostro serio, sus aprendices sintieron un escalofrió de terror mientras que Nojiko se apartó un poco de Naruto, quien le dedico una cara de tristeza.

"Am, ¿pueden prestarme un poco de atención? Aún tenemos un problema" Los tripulantes voltearon al escuchar la voz de Nojiko. "Aun si somos invisibles para los reyes marinos y no corremos peligro, no tenemos viento alguno con el cual impulsar el barco para irnos de aquí." Naruto asintió ante el predicamento e inmediatamente creo un grupo de cuatro clones, estos brincaron de la cubierta para quedar parados sobre la superficie del agua. Nojiko observo boquiabierta junto con el dúo de espadachines como las copias del rubio corrían a gran velocidad sobre la serena y cristalina superficie hasta que se hallaron a unos cuantos metros del navío.

"¡ **Fuuton, Daitoppa (Liberación de Viento, Gran Vendaval)!** " Gritaron los clones invocando una poderosa corriente de viento que le dio un enorme un impulso a las velas del barco dándole movimiento nuevamente.

"Listo, problema resuelto." Dijo Naruto sonriendo ofreciéndoles un pulgar arriba a sus clones por el buen trabajo, la sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión vacía cuando las copias fueron devoradas de un solo bocado por una inmensa criatura marina antes de regresar a las profundidades. "Mierda, ahora veo porque estaban asustados de estar aquí." Reflexiono el shinobi al ver las expresiones de terror de su tripulación.

"Ok, veamos hacia dónde ir." Dijo Nojiko recuperándose de la aparición del rey marino y extendiendo un mapa sobre el suelo. Sasuke se colocó a un lado de la navegante observando el instrumento cartográfico que mostraba parte de la Red Line, específicamente la entrada a **Reverse Mountain** y el trecho del **Calm Belt** donde ahora ellos se encontraban ya que se desviaron de su camino. "Gracias a Naruto-kun no nos queda más elección que navegar en esta trampa mortal ya que es tarde para regresar y tomar el camino seguro." Nojiko extrajo una brújula de uno de sus bolsillos para averiguar en qué dirección navegaban, pero eso fue inútil debido a que el instrumento no dejaba de apuntar en todas direcciones.

"Esas brújulas no servirán aquí, las islas de estos océanos poseen minerales bajo sus suelos que alteran los campos magnéticos a tal magnitud que las brújulas comunes son incapaces de leerlos correctamente." La navegante quiso golpear su cabeza contra los duros tablones de la cubierta al olvidar tan importante detalle, ella creyó estarían varados en ese lugar sin rumbo alguno hasta que Sasuke le sonrió mientras hurgaba en su estuche de armas en su cadera para sacar una pulsera con una esfera de cristal y una aguja en su interior. "No te preocupes, yo pensé en todo." Dijo el Uchiha dándole el instrumento a Nojiko.

"¿De dónde sacaste un **Log Pose**? Se supone que es difícil conseguirlos aun en Loguetown." Dijo la peli azul sorprendida y aliviada al contar con la pieza indispensable para la navegación en el **Grand Line**. Naruto se acercó para mirar con ojos curiosos el instrumento que su compañero había conseguido.

"Lo conseguí luego de luchar contra ese sujeto Smoker, cuando el dobe lo envió a volar con un jutsu de viento logre ver como se le caía y lo atrape antes de que se rompiese." Contesto Sasuke como si no hubiese sido la gran cosa

"¿Cómo funciona esa cosa?" Pregunto el rubio con interés.

"Tal como dijo Sasuke, el **Grand Line** tiene un errático campo magnético que vuelve locas a las brújulas comunes debido a los extraños minerales de las islas dispersas en esas aguas. La aguja de este instrumento lee esos patrones magnéticos y al obtener uno apunta directo a la isla que lo emite, una vez que alcancemos la isla adonde este instrumento nos dirige debemos esperar un tiempo hasta que el **Log Pose** se ajuste al campo de esa isla y se centre en el de la siguiente." Naruto silbo ante la cantidad de información que recibió de parte de Nojiko sobre la navegación en ese sitio y no pudo sentir que el viaje sería muy complicado debido a la tediosa forma de moverse en la zona hacia donde se dirigían.

"Bueno, ya que por ahora no hay ninguna emergencia podremos volver a nuestras actividades." Dijo Naruto con calma palmeando la espalda de Nojiko y se disponía a subir al nido de cuervos para relajarse un poco cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió.

"Oh no, tú vas a hacer algo dobe. No dejare que tu actúes como Shikamaru mientras todos aquí cumplen una labor." Dijo el Uchiha mientras Naruto le dedicaba una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga aquí? No hay mucho para hacer, tu entrenas al dúo maravilla de ahí." Dijo el shinobi señalando a Yosaku soportando su nuevo peso de 2000 kilos mientras que Johnny hacia sus ejercicios. Aquella mención hizo que el entrenador de ambos recordase que no había cambiado los pesos de Johnny e inmediatamente le añadió el mismo peso que a Yosaku causando que el espadachín de lentes cayese de cara al suelo.

"Necesitas entrenar con el mismo peso que Yosaku Johnny." Sentencio Sasuke recibiendo un gruñido de dolor por parte del espadachín de lentes mientras luchaba por reanudar sus ejercicios aun con el terrible aumento que recibió. "En cuanto a ti." Dijo el Uchiha volteando hacia donde estaba su compañero solo para encontrar un grupo de sus clones mientras la voz del original se hacía escuchar desde la punta del mástil principal.

"¡Ordénales a ellos, yo me tomare una siesta!" Sasuke resistió el deseo de moler a golpes las sonrientes copias frente a él antes de subir allí arriba y traer su trasero de vuelta a cubierta. Resignándose, sabiendo que una pelea solo costaría energías a la vez que tenía pleno conocimiento de que el rubio haría lo que él quisiese, le indico a dos que limpiasen la cubierta, a otros el flujo constante de viento para seguir impulsando la nave y por ultimo para los últimos dos tenía una idea genial.

"¡Johnny, Yosaku!" Grito Sasuke llamando la atención de sus aprendices. "Presten atención porque les enseñare unas técnicas, y ellos serán los voluntarios para demostrarlas." Dijo sonriendo el Uchiha hacia los clones los cuales tragaron saliva y comenzaron a llorar.

 **(Una Hora Después, Grand Line)**

El barco de los piratas Sol y Luna llego rápidamente a las aguas que eran objeto de terror para la mayoría de los piratas y de aventuras para aquellos con la suficiente voluntad y sed de aventuras para enfrentar los peligros. El **Log Pose** de Nojiko había captado la señal de una isla ni bien el navío salió del **Calm Belt** y ahora se hallaba a pocos metros de la costa de dicha masa de tierra.

"Ok, procedimiento estándar." Dijo Naruto preparando la contienda que elegiría al capitán durante la estancia en la primer isla que visitarían del **Grand Line** , Nojiko y el dúo de espadachines observaron cómo nuevamente Sasuke ganaba el derecho a ser capitán mientras su contrincante le dedicaba una mirada severa. "Usas tu Sharingan ¿verdad?" Le dijo el shinobi con algo de enojo en su voz.

"No es necesario dobe." Dijo el Uchiha riendo ante la actitud de derrota de su compañero para deleitarse con su continuo status de capitán. "Eres demasiado predecible, te he conocido por mucho tiempo. No es difícil saber que usaras." Naruto le hizo un gesto a Sasuke indicándole que lo estaba vigilando mientras hacía promesas silenciosas de que la posición caería en sus manos algún día y sorprendería a todos por lo asombroso de su liderazgo. El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco para después dirigirse a la tripulación. "Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos. Nojiko." La peli azul se puso firme al escuchar al Uchiha dirigiéndose a ella. "Llévate al dobe contigo como en Loguetown y consigue cualquier suministro cartográfico que necesites para mantener un registro de nuestro recorrido por el **Grand Line** junto con cualquier información útil que logremos conseguir." La joven asintió ante las instrucciones del capitán selecto.

"También debemos comprar más comida, tu intento de cocinar quemo por completo nuestras reservas que compramos antes de llegar aquí." Dijo Naruto riendo solo para recibir una mirada severa de su compañero. "Oye no te enojes conmigo, tu eres el que quiso ser cocinero cuando es claro que no es tu fuerte. Mejor céntrate en la parte de entrenar a nuestro dúo de Genins y buscaremos un cocinero en ese sitio." El rubio apunto su dedo a la isla hacia donde se dirigían.

"Tengo una mejor idea." Dijo Sasuke ante la actitud de Naruto. "Ahora que soy el capitán, te dejo a cargo de la seguridad del barco." El rubio lo miro con una expresión vacía antes de entender lo que había pasado.

"¿Queeee? ¡No puedes hacerme eso teme, no puedo quedarme aquí solo vigilando el barco! ¡Me volvería loco!" Protesto a todo pulmón el shinobi solo para que su compañero desechase sus excusas.

"Perdiste tu derecho a hacer lo que quieras en el momento en que perdiste en piedra, papel y tijeras." Dijo Sasuke fríamente haciendo que Naruto quedase pálido y se desplomase contra el suelo protestando en silencio. "Johnny, Yosaku. Les daré su primera misión." El dúo se puso firme, completamente entusiasmado de que su sensei les asignase un trabajo como muestra de confianza. "Ustedes se encargaran de proteger a Nojiko durante nuestra estadía en la isla y la ayudaran a conseguir provisiones. Yo explorare en busca de información relevante y sobre cualquier otra cosa que nos pueda ayudar por aquí." Sus estudiantes asintieron ante la petición del Uchiha y se prepararon para desembarcar en la isla.

 **(Isla Génesis, Puerto de Blue Bird)**

Naruto fue obligado a quedarse en el barco bajo la amenaza de que Sasuke lo colocaría en un Genjutsu tan fuerte que, por un periodo máximo de dos días, el alabaría la comida que él le preparase mientras que al ramen lo aventaría por la borda ni bien lo crease con el elemento Yin-Yang si llegaba a abandonar su puesto reemplazándose con un clon. Antes de que arribasen al puerto, el rubio había ocultado el barco de la Marina en un **Henge (Transformación)** para que tomase la forma de un barco ordinario sorprendiendo aún más a Nojiko y a Johnny y Yosaku.

Una vez que atracaron en el puerto, de lo que rápidamente supieron que era una ciudad llamada Blue Bird en la Isla Génesis, la navegante se fue con los espadachines en busca de los utensilios necesarios para predecir el clima, trazar los mapas de todos los sitios que visitarían para armar un registro de viaje exacto, y también reunir provisiones para mantener el almacén abastecido con la suficiente comida para resistir los intentos de cocina de Sasuke. El Uchiha deambulo por las calles de la ciudad con su rostro cubierto por una capucha para evitar que la gente lo reconociese debido a su cartel de Se Busca, aun cuando él era lo bastante fuerte para abatir a cualquier marino que enviasen para capturarlo Sasuke uso sus conocimientos shinobi para mantenerse oculto y evitar poner a los demás en riesgo.

El shinobi de cabello oscuro había entrado dentro de un bar donde él sabía que se originaban todo tipo de rumores o se iniciaban debido a que algunos de sus ocupantes poseían el conocimiento de sucesos originados en sus viajes por las aguas donde se encontraban. Utilizando sus afilados sentidos, Sasuke se dispuso a oír las conversaciones de los hombres y mujeres sentados en las diversas mesas que ocupaban la gran estancia del local mientras el bebía un poco de sake.

"¿Has oído sobre el demonio?" Logro escuchar Sasuke a sus espaldas en una mesa cercana, el shinobi guardo silencio y pretendió beber a la vez que asimilaba la información.

"¿Demonio? No exactamente, si he escuchado que aparecieron dos sujetos en el **East Blue** que fueron los responsables de la aniquilación de la tripulación pirata Gyojin de Arlong, también que causaron un alboroto en Loguetown destruyendo parte de la ciudad con lo que muchos afirman que fue un poder que les permite crear corrientes de viento. Dicen que poseen la fuerza y que actúan como demonios." Dijo otra voz respondiendo la duda de su acompañante. Sasuke tuvo que contener una risa ante el enorme rumor que sus acciones causaron en su tan corta estadía en aquel mar.

"No hablo del Dúo Demoniaco" Dijo el que había comenzado la conversación. "Ellos se hicieron bastante populares pero hablo de algo mucho más peligroso." Aquello capto completamente la atención del Uchiha haciéndole olvidar su copa en la barra. "Según los altos cargos de la Marina dicen que es un sobreviviente de la Tragedia de Ohara, es uno de los demonios que intentaron desentrañar los misterios de la historia y crear armas con las cuales destruir todo lo que conocemos para gobernarnos." Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un deseo de encontrar a aquel sujeto y conocerlo en profundidad, no sabía nada de lo que había acontecido en aquel sitio llamado Ohara pero al parecer la Marina encontraba a esa gente muy peligrosa como para dejarla vivir.

 **(Mientras Tanto, Con Nojiko)**

La navegante de los piratas Sol y Luna había encontrado una excelente tienda de instrumentos cartográficos donde logro conseguir todos los instrumentos que le hacían falta para llevar a cabo sus labores en la tripulación. Sorprendentemente, el costo de los instrumentos había sido bastante elevado. Alrededor de 500 mil bellis fueron gastados pero Sasuke le había dado una cantidad de 2 millones con los cuales se disponía a conseguir las provisiones necesarias para el viaje por el **Grand Line.**

"Nojiko-aneue, ¿crees que podamos irnos de esta isla sin causar un alboroto?" Pregunto con voz preocupada Yosaku mientras iba detrás de la joven de cabello azul cargando todos sus instrumentos mientras Johnny se mantenía cerca y alerta. La navegante medito un momento la inquietud de su ahora guardaespaldas-carrito de compras andante para dar su opinión.

"Esta vez no lo creo, Sasuke hizo una buena elección en dejar a Naruto-kun a cargo del barco. Nosotros no figuramos en ningún cartel de Se Busca por ahora lo que nos da la ventaja de pasar desapercibidos." Dijo Nojiko analizando la situación.

"Pero Sasuke-sensei tiene una alta recompensa por su cabeza, no cuenta con el elemento sorpresa" Dijo Johnny aportando su opinión a la conversación. La navegante suspiro ante la duda y se dispuso a explicar la situación.

"Hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos, Naruto-kun iría despreocupado por la calle sin molestarse en ocultar su cara ya que el diría que están fuerte que las tropas que enviasen no serían suficientes para detenerlo. Ahora, Sasuke es silencioso y muy precavido. El oculto su rostro para pasar desapercibido y seguramente es capaz de mezclarse a tal grado en la multitud que resultaría casi imposible reconocerlo o llegar a ver algún atisbo de su presencia." Yosaku no pudo evitar asentir ante la explicación de Nojiko.

"Wow, Sasuke-sensei es increíble. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será o si Naruto-aniki lo supera." Dijo el espadachín de campera verde imaginando un enfrentamiento entre sus dos capitanes. Johnny no pudo sacudir la cabeza en gesto negativo ante la ingenuidad de su compañero.

"No seas tonto, es más que obvio si te pones a pensarlo. Sasuke-sensei sería capaz de aplastar a Naruto-aniki sin problemas, es simple lógica." Dijo el espadachín de lentes con completa seguridad. En ese momento, el grupo había entrado en el sector del mercado y Nojiko escuchaba la charla mientras negociaba con los varios vendedores los precios a pagar por las provisiones que necesitaban.

"¿A qué te refieres con que es simple lógica? Yo creo que Naruto-aniki podría poseer el mismo nivel de fuerza que nuestro sensei, aun sin usar espada él tiene sus técnicas de chakra." Dijo Yosaku recordando de lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer.

"Olvidas que Sasuke-sensei también posee esas técnicas junto con esos ojos suyos que le permiten ver todo en cámara lenta y reaccionar más rápido con su increíble velocidad, además de que ya se comprobó que nuestro sensei es superior a Naruto-aniki." Dijo Johnny. Aquella afirmación saco a Nojiko de su negociación con un vendedor de verduras para meterse en la conversación.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Sasuke sería capaz de ganarle a Naruto-kun?" Pregunto la navegante con genuina curiosidad. Johnny se encogió de hombros e inmediatamente respondió.

"Simple, Nojiko-aneue. Sasuke-sensei venció a Naruto-aniki dos veces seguidas en un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras. Él es indudablemente más habilidoso y fuerte." Al acabar la explicación, la navegante miro al espadachín de lentes como si fuese el idiota más grande sobre la faz de la tierra al decir que solo por el hecho de ganar un insignificante juego contra alguien dos veces seguidas lo hacía superior a él. Estuvo a punto de compartir su opinión cuando Yosaku la interrumpió.

"Ah, en verdad tiene mucha lógica. Sasuke-sensei le patearía el trasero." Nojiko tuvo que respirar profundo ante atestiguar el nivel de estupidez extrema de ambos espadachines y levanto las manos en señal de rendición para no iniciar una contienda inútil contra las reglas masculinas e inicio de nuevo la búsqueda de provisiones.

Justo antes de que terminaran sus compras con un Yosaku agobiado y un reciente molesto Johnny quien cargaba toda la comida, una atronadora explosión se escuchó a varios metros de distancia de la ciudad y una cortina de humo podía verse desde la costa más alejada del pueblo.

"¿Por qué presiento que Naruto-kun está involucrado?" Se dijo así misma Nojiko mientras veía como los habitantes de la ciudad entraban en pánico a la vez que ella indicaba a los espadachines que era el momento de regresar al barco.

 **(Momentos Antes, Con Naruto)**

"Maldito teme, ¿Quién diablos se cree? Le daría una buena paliza si no sintiese miedo de su maldito Genjutsu." Se quejaba Naruto mientras estaba sentado en medio de la cubierta del barco mientras mantenía la transformación para ocultarlo. Aprovechando su estático estado, el rubio se permitió reunir chakra **Senjutsu (Energía Natural)** y rápidamente entro en **Modo Sennin (Modo Sabio)** lo que le permitió sentir las auras de los ocupantes de la isla junto con las inconfundibles firmas de Sasuke y su tripulación. "¿Podría dejar a un clon a cargo sin que él se diese cuenta? Serían tan solo unos minutos de exploración y regresaría rápidamente." Se dijo así mismo el shinobi abriendo los ojos mostrando unos irises amarillos con pupilas similares a las de un sapo y manchas naranja rodeando sus ojos.

"¿ **De qué rayos te preocupas idiota? ¿Has olvidado acaso que tienes como nueve conciencias viviendo en tu interior que serían capaces de neutralizar cualquier Genjutsu que ese niñato Uchiha pondría sobre ti?** " Le dijo la molesta y algo perezosa voz de Kurama desde el interior de su cabeza. Naruto suspiro ante el punto del zorro solo para desecharlo rápidamente.

"Has estado durmiendo sobre tu perezoso trasero por hace más de 20 años, he intentado hablarte pero siempre balbuceabas de que te dejase dormir, de que ya no había nada interesante que hacer y que ibas a estar recostado sin hacer nada." Le recrimino Naruto al Bijuu en su interior mientras sentía el aura de Sasuke con suma facilidad en un distrito apartado de Blue Bird debido a su fuerza. Las presencias de Nojiko y los espadachines fueron un poco difíciles de ubicar pero el rubio los sintió en lo que el suponía era el distrito comercial comprando provisiones.

" **Sinceramente, la casi paliza que recibieron Sasuke y tu fue lo que me hizo olvidar mi siesta al ver que hallabas dificultades para aplastar fácilmente a un oponente. Además cuando atravesaste su cuerpo intangible sentí un extraño chakra de ese sujeto y me di cuenta que te habías metido en algo interesante**." La mención del breve enfrentamiento con Smoker le hizo recordar al shinobi la necesidad de idear una forma de ponerlo fuera de comisión en lugar de simplemente invocar un huracán clase cinco para disipar su cuerpo que inevitablemente se volvería a reformar; no matarlo sino en verdad derrotarlo.

"Ese sujeto me tomo por sorpresa, y dicen que puede haber otros más como el con poderes similares o tal vez más fuertes en lo más profundo del **Gran Line**. Según recuerdo, él dijo que su **Akuma no Mi** era una Logia y parece que le da al usuario la capacidad de convertirse en un elemento volviéndolo completamente inmune a los ataques comunes." Reflexiono el rubio manteniendo su concentración en leer cada aura de la isla con la esperanza de hallar a alguien fuerte e interesante para conocerlo y rezar porque fuese un cocinero.

" **Interesante, supongo que volverás a tener aventuras en lugar de vagabundear por las Naciones Elementales sin hacer nada más que proteger a la gente de bandidos débiles y vivir una vida de aburrimiento.** " Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante la esperanza de su compañero de que encontrarían adversarios muy poderosos y vivirían una aventura peligrosa de nuevo; hecho que el también esperaba experimentar.

"¿Hay alguien más despierto ahí dentro o solo tu decidiste levantar el culo de la cama?" Pregunto bromeando Naruto a Kurama, el zorro gruño de molestia ante el intento de burla del joven para suspirar.

" **Púdrete niño, y en respuesta a tu pregunta Isobu está despierto junto con Shukaku. Los demás siguen dormidos.** " Respondió el Bijuu a su huésped. Naruto asintió mentalmente ante la información mientras meditaba sus actuales capacidades.

"Significa que solo podre usar el **Bijuu Modo (Modo Bestia con Cola)** y el Ashura solo podre usarlo con solo el 30% de fuerza." El rubio pudo sentir como Kurama reía ante la afirmación de su compañero

" **Niño, en mi opinión creo que eso es más que suficiente. Estas en un sitio donde nadie puede usar chakra y te preocupas de que no puedes usar tus poderes al 100% de capacidad. Ya con la fuerza que obtienes al utilizar mi chakra debe ser más que suficiente.** " Le afirmo el zorro al shinobi con completa seguridad mientras que el joven sentía que en un punto determinado necesitaría toda su fuerza al máximo. La conversación mental encontró un abrupto final cuando las habilidades sensoriales de Naruto, potenciadas por el **Modo Sennin** y el chakra de Kurama, encontraron un aura poderosa en la costa más alejada de la ciudad enfrascada en lo que parecía una lucha complicada contra muchos enemigos.

"Sentiste lo mismo que yo ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Naruto al zorro conociendo la respuesta.

" **Claro que sí, está pasando algo grande aquí.** " Sentencio el Bijuu mientras su huésped creaba un clon para que mantuviese oculto el barco mientras se disponía a investigar el conflicto.

"Por favor que esto funcione" Se dijo así mismo Naruto utilizando un poco el chakra **Rikudou** e inmediatamente se halló flotando sobre el barco, sonriendo al ver que podía volar aun con la falta del resto de los Bijuus el shinobi se dirigió rápidamente al sitio donde había sentido la presencia.

 **(Isla Génesis, Costa Black Bird)**

Un barco pirata se hallaba anclado en la apartada costa de la Isla Génesis, su tripulación había desembarcado en aquel sitio aislado a petición de un individuo que se había puesto en contacto con ellos en busca de información delicada y muy valiosa que por el solo hecho de poseerla ponía sus vidas en riesgo. Pero el comprador de aquel conocimiento había ofrecido una alta suma de dinero que en opinión de los piratas hacia que el riesgo valiese la pena. El capitán de la tripulación, un hombre joven de unos treinta años aproximadamente, una altura considerable junto con grandes músculos, una poblada barba roja que cubría su rostro duro con ojos marrones fieros, piel quemada por el sol. Llevaba puesto un sombrero con la **Jolly Roger** de su tripulación, una calavera con una espada y hacha cruzadas a modo de huesos. Iba vestido con una chaqueta marrón bajo la cual llevaba una camisa amarilla desteñida, pantalones de tela negros y botas del mismo color.

"¿Qué estamos esperando capitán?" Pregunto uno de los piratas sintiéndose nervioso al estar en aquel desolado sitio, al parecer la mayoría experimentaba un gran nerviosismo al estar allí; como si hubiesen llegado a la guarida de una bestia feroz.

"Silencio." Dijo el hombre mientras observaba la zona donde se encontraban, la costa Black Bird era una playa con una gran cueva sobre la cual se hallaba la estatua rocosa de una enorme águila emergiendo de la pared del acantilado donde descansaba la playa. "¡Sal de una vez maldito **Kuroi Kaze** ( **Viento Oscuro)**!" Aquel grito resonó por toda la playa haciendo que la tripulación guardase silencio mientras el eco de la orden se repetía hasta perderse en lo más profundo de la cueva. Por unos instantes no hubo señal de respuesta, los piratas comenzaron a tener ideas paranoicas sobre una posible trampa y que deberían escapar cuando pudiesen cuando unos chapoteos rompieron el incómodo silencio.

Los rayos del sol alumbraban un poco la entrada de la cueva y permitieron ver a los piratas como una figura vestida con una larga capa de color negro emergía de la cueva y sus pesadas botas oscuras aplastaban la arena de la playa mientras caminaba para colocarse frente a los piratas. El individuo suspiro e hizo escuchar su voz.

"Llegan tarde, se suponía que llegarían al amanecer." Dijo la figura con voz neutral y sin demostrando emoción alguna, el capitán no mostro molestia aparente ante la recriminación por la tardanza de su llegada. Simplemente se limitó a extender una mano hacia el encapuchado como pidiendo algo.

"Tuvimos problemas una vez que conseguimos tu información, ahora danos el pago para terminar con esto." Demando el pirata con autoridad, la figura hurgo entre sus ropas bajo la capa para sacar un montón de billetes belli para arrojarlos directo a la mano del capitán. El resto de los piratas sonrieron al ver la cantidad de dinero que su capitán recibió y estaba contando para cerciorarse de que el pago estaba completo.

"Ya tienes tu pago, ahora dame lo que merezco." Dijo el encapuchado. El pirata termino de contar el dinero, encontrando satisfactoriamente que el individuo había respetado el trato, para extraer su espada de la funda de su cintura para apuntarla a la figura. El resto de la tripulación sonrió mientras los piratas extraían espadas y armas de fuego para apuntarlas con sed de sangre.

"Veras, hemos decidido romper el trato al recibir una promesa mucho más lucrativa." Dijo con malicia el capitán observando los movimientos del individuo. "No nos dijiste que buscabas información sobre un miembro tan importante de **Baroque Works** , y si no lo sabias es penosos para ti. El líder de la organización nos descubrió pero en lugar de matarnos nos prometió una posición en su Nación Ideal si llevábamos al individuo que mostro tanto interés en saber sobre el Demonio de las Flores." Luego de terminar su explicación el capitán pirata espero alguna muestra de pánico o intento de huida de su anterior empleador, pero en lugar de eso solo recibió un suspiro decepcionante.

"Ustedes los piratas son todos iguales." La tripulación comenzó a gritar mientras veía como la arena bajo sus pies se sacudía y dejaba pasar una sustancia negra que comenzó a atrapar las piernas de los desprevenidos hombres hasta que llego a sus torsos inmovilizándolos completamente. El capitán se encontró atrapado al igual que sus hombres en aquella capa negruzca de material que el reconoció como una ceniza espesa y compacta.

"¡Tú, ¿Cuándo diablos hiciste esto?!" Vocifero el pirata luchando con todas sus fuerzas por zafar del agarre de aquel elemento pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes para romper el sólido manto que ya había cubierto su cuerpo.

"¿De verdad creyeron que no tendría un plan de salva en caso de una traición? He tratado con piratas y marinos corruptos desde que tengo memoria, este trato que recibes de parte mía es mucho mejor que el que recibirías por parte de Mr.0. Seguramente ese sujeto los habría matado una vez que me hubiesen entregado por el solo hecho de conocer la identidad de su ayudante." El individuo estuvo a punto de abandonar la costa y dejar a aquella tripulación atrapada allí a espera de que la Marina se los llevase cuando una poderosa presencia hizo su aparición.

"Wow, eso fue impresionante. Seguro no se lo vieron venir." La figura llevo su mirada al cielo donde encontró a una de las más recientes recompensas que emergieron del **East Blue** en tan solo dos días de su aparición. El valor por su cabeza parecería ridículamente alto para una primera recompensa pero sus acciones y el nivel de fuerza que poseía no lo eran.

" **Kitsune no Akuma** , ¿Qué hace un sujeto como tu aquí?" Pregunto el encapuchado a Naruto quien mostro un rostro de molestia al escuchar el torpe nombre que la Marina le había dado.

"Por favor no me digas así, odio ese patético nombre que me dieron. Dime solo Naruto o Sorprendente e Invencible Sabio Inmortal si lo prefieres." Dijo sonriendo el rubio mientras descendía del aire para aterrizar en la playa. "¿Podrías darme tu nombre o quieres que te llame Señor Capucha?" Pregunto cómicamente el rubio mientras Kurama se golpeó la cara ante la estupidez de su huésped.

"Asher." Dijo simplemente el individuo retirando la capucha sobre su cabeza para dejarle ver al shinobi un rostro joven de unos 26 años, su piel era pálida y tenía una gran cicatriz que cruzaba desde la parte superior derecha de su frente hasta su mejilla izquierda. Sus ojos eran azules pero fríos y tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de un profundo color negro. "Aun no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Has venido a combatirme acaso?" Pregunto el ahora identificado joven retirando la capa sobre sus hombros para dejar ver un cuerpo atlético vestido con una camisa roja, pantalones de tela negros con pesadas botas del mismo color, en sus manos llevaba guantes blancos y en sus rodillas unas placas metálicas.

"No, para nada." Dijo Naruto levantando las manos en señal de rendición. "Solo vine porque sentí una presencia poderosa por esta zona y al llegar aquí pude ver que se trataba de ti." Explico el rubio viendo como el joven de cabello oscuro había despachado rápidamente a toda la tripulación capturándola en ceniza. "Esos sujetos te llamaron **Kuroi Kaze** , ¿tienes alguna recompensa acaso o eres famoso?" La pregunta de Naruto hizo que Asher lo mirase con algo de gracia para después correr hacia el a gran velocidad e intentar asestarle un golpe. El shinobi se sorprendió por la repentina rapidez del joven pero reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar su puño que logro acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Aun cuando logro evitar el contacto, Naruto sintió como una corriente de viento afilada le producía un ligero corte en la mejilla.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú mismo? Aun cuando seas un asesino de marinos corruptos eres un pirata y yo desconfió de ellos." Dijo Asher colocándose en una postura de lucha. Los piratas capturados observaron con terror como su captor, que ahora descubrieron que se trataba de Asher el Demonio del Viento Oscuro, iniciaba un combate con otro demonio de gran calibre como Uzumaki Naruto. El joven de cabello oscuro inicio su ataque con una rápida ráfaga de golpes. "¡ **Ryusei Basuto (Ráfaga Meteoro)**!" Grito lanzando sus golpes en una peligrosa combinación.

"Eres bueno." Dijo Naruto esquivando con algo de esfuerzo los ataques de Asher los cuales tenían una especie de aura de viento que los rodeaba y hacia más extensa la zona atacada. El shinobi lo descubrió tarde cuando intento bloquear sus puños e iniciar un contraataque pero el viento lo golpeo directo en el estómago con tal fuerza que deshizo su defensa y recibió por completo el resto del ataque hasta que Asher lo hizo arrastrarse por la arena con un poderoso gancho al mentón.

"Y apenas estoy calentando" Sentencio el joven con sus puños en alto mientras una corriente de viento lo rodeaba. Naruto se puso de pie, sintiendo los golpes que recibió aun molestándolo, mientras meditaba lo que había ocurrido. "Eso no fue chakra." Pensó el rubio analizando la situación, si Asher hubiese usado chakra **Fuuton** para atacarlo él hubiese sentido la energía acumulándose en su cuerpo y en lugar de moretones él tendría varios cortes en su cuerpo.

"Kurama, ¿Puedes reunir chakra **Senjutsu** mientras lo contengo?" Le pregunto el rubio a su Bijuu.

" **Dalo por hecho, pero no bajes la guardia contra este sujeto. Parece que es muy fuerte.** " Respondió el zorro mientras Naruto decidió atacar. Utilizando su velocidad, el rubio se colocó frente a Asher y, para su sorpresa, recibió un fuerte puñetazo al estómago seguido por una patada que lo envió directo contra el rocoso muro del acantilado.

"Yo también estoy calentando nada más." Dijo riendo el shinobi mientras veía como Asher se ponía de pie de los restos del agujero que su cuerpo había causado. El joven de ojos azules mostraba un rostro furioso a la vez que extendía sus brazos para crear una espesa y oscura nube de ceniza de su cuerpo.

" **¡Asshu Asshu no Oame (Ceniza Ceniza Lluvia Pesada)!** " La nube se colocó sobre la zona y se extendió hasta oscurecer la playa para luego comenzar a soltar grandes trozos de ceniza compacta sobre la zona donde Naruto se encontraba, el shinobi sonrió ante el reto para esquivar los proyectiles del cielo con facilidad y sortear fácilmente la distancia que los separaba. Con un **Rasengan** preparado para incapacitar a Asher, Naruto se lanzó directo hacia el joven.

"¡ **Rasengan (Esfera Giratoria)**!" Grito el rubio extendiendo la mano con su ataque listo pero desgraciadamente se encontró con una gran defensa.

"¡ **Kyuju no Kugeki (Vacío Esférico)**!" El cuerpo del joven quedo envuelto en una esfera de viento la cual poseía tal fuerza que la técnica de Naruto hayo una fuerte resistencia que sortear, el rubio quiso destruir aquella barrera con fuerza bruta pero el viento se volvía más intenso por la fuerza ejercida y termino por rechazar al shinobi empujándolo hacia el agua. Asher respiro profundo al cancelar su defensa mientras sentía el desgaste de sus energías al evitar que Naruto se acercase. "Ese sujeto es peligroso, un poco más y me hubiese pulverizado." Se dijo así mismo el joven viendo a la distancia terminando sorprendido al ver la figura de su oponente erguida sobre el agua.

"Ok amigo, ¿te gusta usar el viento para atacar? Te daré tu propia medicina." Dijo Naruto realizando una cadena de sellos y respiro profundo para exclamar. "¡ **Fuuton, Renkuddan (Liberación de Viento, Bala Taladradora de Aire)**!" Un gran proyectil de aire salió disparado hacia la playa enfocado directo en Asher, este no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la violenta ráfaga de aire que se acercaba a él y decidió contraatacar.

"¡ **Asshu Asshu no Hasha Bana (Ceniza Ceniza Proyectil Quemador)**!" Asher lanzo un enorme proyectil hecho de ceniza compacta y ardiente directo a la bala de aire de Naruto, al impactar estas dos fuerzas se produjo una gran explosión que noqueo a los piratas capturados en la playa y dejo un gran cráter de arena quemada en la zona. Naruto se sorprendió ante el desenlace del choque, el creyó que el fuego de aquel proyectil absorbería el suyo y se lo devolviese con mayor intensidad. Pero al parecer la ceniza impacto contra el viento y exploto prematuramente.

"Ese sujeto es increíble, si sobrevive a este encuentro debo reclutarlo." Dijo sonriendo Naruto solo para volver a reír al darse cuenta que había sonado como Luffy.

" **Hey chico, ya tengo tu chakra Senjutsu listo.** " Le informo Kurama al mismo tiempo que le transfería toda la energía que había logrado juntar durante el conflicto. Naruto se permitió entrar a sí mismo en su forma sabia y sintió con gusto la aun presente presencia de Asher. Pero ya no estaban solos ya que el shinobi sintió otra poderosa aura cerca junto con varias otras de menor energía. "Vienen a interrumpir nuestra pelea." Pensó el rubio mientras corría sobre el agua para acercarse a la playa.

Asher, luego de soportar la explosión que su técnica causo al chocar con la de Naruto, se hallaba postrado en la arena quemada con dificultades para moverse. El uso de su fruta más el esfuerzo de resistir el Rasengan de Naruto le había costado casi todas sus fuerzas y dudaba de que pudiese seguir resistiendo contra el shinobi. "Tal vez deba usar 'eso' para derrotarlo." Pensó el joven poniéndose de pie con dificultad al ver como su adversario se acercaba rápidamente hacia su posición corriendo sobre el agua.

"Es suficiente." Se escuchó decir a una voz femenina mientras una figura pasaba velozmente al lado de Asher y rápidamente hallo sus manos en grilletes junto con sus pies. "Hina te atrapo." El joven levanto la mirada para encontrar una mujer de largo cabello rosado hasta su espalda, vestida con un abrigo de capitán de Marina bajo el cual llevaba puesto un traje rojo con pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Su rostro pálido poseía una mirada de victoria mientras sus pintados labios rojos mostraban una sonrisa.

"Am disculpe señorita, estábamos teniendo un enfrentamiento amigable. ¿Podría liberar al joven que ahora le está dedicando una mirada de profundo desprecio que también expresa un enorme deseo de despedazarla pero no en el sentido divertido?" Le dijo Naruto a la capitana de la Marina mientras su tropa apresaba el cuerpo Asher quien luchaba por liberarse.

"Hina no puede permitir que piratas como ustedes peleen y lastimen a otros, Hina también te capturara Uzumaki Naruto." Dijo la mujer preparándose para pelear, el shinobi la miro con duda ante la manera de hablar de su oponente.

"¿Tu nombre es Hina?" preguntó el rubio.

"Si, así se llama Hina." Eso le basto a Naruto para asentir y mirarla raro.

"¿Por qué diablos hablas en tercera persona todo el tiempo?" Aquella pregunta hizo que la capitana se molestase y extendió sus brazos creando dos líneas de metal con barrotes.

"¡Pagaras por burlarte del modo de hablar de Hina, **Awase Baori (Jaula de Manga de Kimono)**!" La mujer junto las dos líneas metálicas capturando nuevamente a los piratas que Asher había derrotado e intentaban escapar pero Naruto no estaba entre ellos.

"Con que usuaria de **Akuma no Mi** ¿verdad?" Los marinos miraron al cielo para quedar sorprendidos al ver al pirata flotando en el aire como si nada y realizando una cadena de sellos. "Me gustaría quedarme a jugar pero mis compañeros ya están en el barco y debo largarme antes de que un teme que conozco se moleste más, **Suiton, Suiryudan (Liberación de Agua, Dragon de Agua.)** " De las tranquilas aguas de la playa emergió la figura de un enorme dragón hecho de agua que aterrorizo a los marinos mientras que Hina miro a Naruto furiosa.

"Hina dice que no lo harás."

"Naruto dice que Hina está mal." Dijo riendo el shinobi lanzando la técnica contra la tropa derrotando rápidamente a los soldados y su capitana estaba tirada en la arena, completamente debilitada al estar empapada en agua. Naruto descendió para colocarse sobre la figura de un Asher empapado y cansado. "¿Listo para irte? Salve tu trasero de ir a la cárcel así que me debes tu lealtad." Antes de que el joven pudiese protestar, Naruto lo transporto fuera de allí usando el **Hiraishin**.

 **(Momentos Después, Barco de los Piratas Taiyo to Tsuki)**

Naruto apareció en un flash sobre la cubierta de su barco que había salido del puerto ya que Sasuke había vuelto rápidamente junto con los demás tripulantes luego de que la explosión causada por su pelea se escuchase y saco el barco de allí. Sasuke le dedico una mirada seria ante su súbita aparición y se acercó hacia él.

"Más vale que tengas una buena explicación por abandonar tu puesto." Le dijo el Uchiha haciendo aparecer su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Naruto no se sintió intimidado ya que contaba con la ayuda de tres Bijuus en su interior para sacarlo de cualquier Genjutsu que Sasuke podría colocarlo y se explicó.

"Veras, estaba muy aburrido por la tarea que me dejaste y me tome la libertad de entrar en **Sennin Modo** para sentir las presencias de las personas que habitaban la isla." Al decir eso, el rubio dejo a Asher en la cubierta de su barco mientras este se reponía del viaje por el espacio/tiempo más el golpe de la técnica acuática de Naruto. "Me lo encontré a él, que por cierto es un gran peleador acabando con una tripulación pirata que lo traiciono y me acerque para hablarle pero terminamos peleando. Luego paso la explosión por un choque de nuestras técnicas y termine peleando contra una capitana de la Marina que termino encadenando su trasero pero la derrote fácilmente con un ninjutsu de agua." Concluyo Naruto sonriendo como si eso hubiese sido un simple día de trabajo.

Sasuke medito todo lo que su compañero le informo e inmediatamente se dirigió al capturado Asher.

"Regrésalo a donde lo encontraste, no puedes traer a cualquier individuo a este barco solo porque te parezca interesante." Eso causo que Naruto protestase.

"Ah vamos teme, este sujeto es genial. Tiene un estilo de lucha bastante peculiar en el que utiliza el viento como arma y además comió una fruta que le permite crear ceniza. Podría entrenarlo para que desarrolle técnicas geniales. Tú tienes a los espadachines para enseñarles." Le recrimino el rubio al Uchiha, mientras estos discutían Nojiko se acercó al capturado para ver cómo se encontraba.

"Ignora a estos dos, están bastante locos. ¿Cómo te llamas?" Le pregunto la navegante al joven.

"Asher, ¿podrías soltarme de estas cadenas?" Le pregunto a la peli azul la cual asintió y se dirigió a Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ¿quisieras liberarlo de los grilletes?" Le dijo la navegante al shinobi. El Uchiha suspiro y corto el metal con su chokuto sin necesidad de usar chakra. Una vez libre, Asher se puso de pie y se inclinó.

"Muchas gracias por la ayuda, ¿Podrían dejarme en la siguiente isla para que continúe mi camino?" Pregunto el joven calmadamente.

"De ninguna forma amigo, te salve de la Marina así que me debes tu libertad." Le recrimino Naruto solo para ser callado por Sasuke al golpearle el estómago con el mango de su espada.

"Seguro." Dijo el Uchiha para darle la espalda. Sasuke no se molestaba en intentar convencer a Asher de quedarse en la tripulación porque no sentía una gran energía provenir de él. Naruto, no dispuesto a rendirse, revelo más sobre el joven.

"Tiene una gran recompensa por su cabeza, la Marina lo llama **Kuroi Kaze** Asher." Aquella información detuvo a Sasuke en seco y volteo para ver al joven palidecer ante su mirada.

"Cambio de planes, te quedas en esta tripulación." Naruto festejo ante la noticia mientras que el joven de cabello oscuro se quejó.

"Pero si dijiste que podía irme."

Sasuke lo miro mostrando su Sharingan resplandecer con furia y volvió a decir con vos autoritaria.

"¡CAMBIO DE PLANES, TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!" Nojiko se asustó ante el despliegue de fuerza de Sasuke y se dispuso a controlar el curso de la nave. Los espadachines sintieron pena por el pobre bastardo que acababa de unirse a la tripulación contra su voluntad e iniciaron sus ejercicios con la espada. Asher miro como Naruto le hacía gestos para que lo siguiese y un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

"Mierda."

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE CENTINELAS INMORTALES, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA DE LA ACTUALIZACION. PARA FUTURAS SUBIDAS DIRE QUE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES TARDARAN UN PERIODO MAXIMO DE UN MES EN ESTAR LISTAS Y QUE SI DESEO ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA SE LOS HARE SABER.**

 **ASHER ES UN PERSONAJE ORIGINAL QUE SE ME OCURRIO PARA PONER UN POCO DE MI FIRMA EN ESTE FANFIC Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO. SU SUPUESTO ORIGEN SERA REVELADO MAS ADELANTE JUNTO CON SUS TECNICAS DE COMBATE. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO. LORDSYLPH FUERA.**


	4. Prueba de Fuego

**Capítulo 4**

 **Prueba de Fuego**

 **Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen, aunque la historia en la que los metí sí así que podría decirse que mientras mis hilos los muevan ellos son de mi propiedad. Aunque seguro habrá varios abogados y fuerzas poderosas que negaran con argumentos innegables que podrían pertenecerme jajaja.**

 **(Aguas del Grand Line)**

"Repite eso por favor." Dijo Naruto mirando a Asher quien estaba sumergido en el **Suirou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Prisión de Agua)** excepto por su cabeza para que no se ahogase con el objetivo de mantenerlo sujeto utilizando la debilidad de todo usuario de **Akuma no Mi**. Sus poderes de crear ceniza habían sido neutralizados ya que ni bien pasaron veinte minutos desde que el rubio lo salvo de la Marina trayéndolo a bordo de su barco; el joven había intentado cubrir la cubierta con su sustancia con la esperanza de sofocar a sus ocupantes y escapar. Claro que eso fue un rotundo error cuando el peleador termino en el suelo cubierto de varios moretones de la paliza que recibió por parte de los capitanes del barco.

"Juro que no volveré a intentar sofocar a la tripulación de los todopoderoso Naruto Uzumaki y su compañero Sasuke Uchiha." Recito forzadamente Asher tras el pequeño periodo de acondicionamiento que Naruto le dio tras atraparlo en prisión acuática. Al principio había mostrado resistencia, pero el shinobi fue capaz de convencerlo antes de que Sasuke se impacientase y lo sometiera en un **Tsukuyomi** destructor.

"Buen muchacho". Dijo el rubio como si le estuviese hablando a un perro para después liberarlo del jutsu. Asher estaba completamente empapado de pies a cuello en agua y estaba demasiado débil aun para moverse.

"Maldito rubio, ¿tenías que dejarme en esa maldita esfera de agua tanto tiempo? Parezco una maldita pasa." Protesto el joven levantando su mano para que Naruto viese como su piel estaba toda arrugada. El shinobi se limitó a sacudir la cabeza en gesto negativo ante el reclamo del nuevo tripulante.

"Oye, no me culpes a mí. Tú fuiste el que escupió en mi generosidad luego evitar que la Marina encerrase tu triste trasero para que después intentaste noquearnos a todos." El joven observo a Yosaku y a Johnny enfrascados en una lucha de practica en la zona central del barco, los espadachines le dedicaron miradas de desconfianza ya que ellos habían estado cerca de morir asfixiados debido a que respiraron las cenizas que el usuario había liberado y Naruto tuvo que salvarlos.

"Ustedes, dúo de monstruos, insistieron en que me quede en este barco contra mi voluntad. Técnicamente eso es secuestro y cualquiera opinaría que estuve en todo mi derecho de intentar escapar por todos los medios necesarios." Nojiko, quien estaba recostada en una silla bronceándose con el perfecto sol de verano que se hallaba en esa zona del mar, no pudo evitar reír ante las palabras del nuevo integrante forzado.

"Él tiene un punto Naruto-kun, aunque no estoy feliz de que haya intentado matarnos. Si a mí me sucediera eso haría todo lo posible para darles una paliza a mis captores." Aquello basto para que Naruto le dedicase una mirada incrédula y estallase en un sermón-protesta sobre la falta de respeto de la tripulación hacia su capitán, sobre tomar partido con el atacante aun cuando está en su total derecho y el villano, términos legales, el. Los espadachines estaban tan sumergidos en su lucha que no le prestaron atención y la navegante solo se limitó a reír ante el berrinche para hacer oídos sordos mientras continuaba con su bronceado.

"Ya cállate de una vez." El sermón concluyo de forma abrupta gracias a Sasuke dándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello a su compañero con el lado romo de su espada y dejarlo sin aire. "Yo también hubiese intentado matar a cada pobre bastardo que me haya secuestrado." Dijo con una sonrisa fría y un demoniaco brillo en sus ojos oscuros mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de Asher. "Aunque a diferencia de ti, yo hubiese tenido éxito." Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peleador a la vez que intentaba crear más distancia entre él y el Uchiha.

"Dios, Sasuke necesita una novia." Pensó Nojiko ante la frialdad y la sonrisa del shinobi sintiendo como tenía la carne de gallina aun cuando su escultural cuerpo estaba tibio por los rayos del sol sobre su piel. Johnny y Yosaku tenían sonrisas maliciosas plasmadas en sus rostros al ver la reacción que su sensei había causado en Asher.

"Tu merecido por meterte con los amados discípulos del gran **Akuma no Me** Sasuke." Pensaron los jóvenes espadachines. El Uchiha se acercó a Asher con su característico rostro impasible y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El joven peleador, aun con dudas, tomo la mano con precaución para dejar que el shinobi lo pusiese de pie.

"¿Tu eres al que llaman uno de los Demonios de Ohara?" Pregunto Sasuke seriamente recibiendo una mirada de alerta de Asher, el shinobi no podía culparlo por su reacción ya que durante su etapa de reunir inteligencia en la Isla Génesis, antes de que Naruto los obligase a retirarse, había sabido ciertas cosas sobre los dos únicos sobrevivientes de aquella isla víctima de las maquinaciones del Gobierno Mundial.

Nico Robin, la que hasta hace unos años atrás fue reconocida como la única sobreviviente de los demonios arqueólogos, se le fue colocada una recompensa de 79 millones de belli a sus ocho años bajo los cargos de haber hundido varios buques de guerra de la Marina; matando así a varios valientes e inocentes soldados a sangre fría. Aquella notoriedad le causo una vida llena de sufrimientos al encontrar la traición adondequiera que ella lograba hacer contacto con personas dispuestas a ayudar a una pequeña niña huérfana y sin hogar. Décadas de conspiraciones en su contra habrían de volver paranoica a una persona a tal punto de que la confianza era un lujo que ella no podía permitirse tener.

El mismo caso aplicaba para Asher ya que el joven se ganó una gran notoriedad debido a una serie de apariciones suyas en diversos puntos de los **Blue** y en la **Grand Line,** actuando como una especie de justiciero atacando piratas al igual que marinos corruptos que intentaban hacer gala de sus títulos para imponer su voluntad sobre los indefensos civiles a los que debían proteger. Al principio fue catalogado como un simple criminal al que se le dio una recompensa por sus actuaciones ilegales, pero el asunto escalo al enterarse de la existencia de otro nativo de Ohara aun caminando sobre la tierra. Asher había comenzado a dejar mensajes en el lugar donde ejecutaba sus actuaciones, " **Ohara aun respira, dos luces se reunirán trayendo lo perdido a la luz.** " Las declaraciones, aun dirigidas a Nico Robin para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, llegaron hasta las altas esferas de la Marina y se encargó la aprensión inmediata del conocido como **Kuroi Kaze** Asher.

"Si, fui uno de los habitantes de Ohara antes de que fuese consumida por el fuego." Dijo el joven mirando seriamente a Sasuke buscando algún indicio en su rostro de satisfacción al atrapar a uno de los demonios para entregarlo al Gobierno Mundial, tal indicio no apareció en el rostro del Uchiha.

"Dime, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de sobrevivir a la masacre?" Pregunto genuinamente intrigado Sasuke mientras Naruto, recuperándose del golpe de su amigo, se aproximaba para oír el relato de Asher.

"Tuve suerte nada más, encontré la fruta **Asshu Asshu** dentro del sector más profundo Árbol del Conocimiento y la devore justo antes de que la estructura cayese sobre mí. Inconscientemente forme un capullo de ceniza sobre mi cuerpo que me protegió de las ruinas aunque perdí el conocimiento tras el impacto." Asher apretó los puños al recordar la miserable forma en la cual logro sobrevivir mientras todas las personas que había conocido, padres, seres queridos y los amables arqueólogos eran asesinados por la Marina. Los dos shinobis vieron el dolor en el rostro del joven pero se mantuvieron callados mientras el proseguía.

"Cuando desperté no vi nada más que casas destruidas, cuerpos cubiertos de escombros y quemaduras, los restos del árbol del cual emergí y los enormes buques de la Marina alejándose tras completar su ataque." Naruto mantuvo un rostro serio mientras analizaba todo lo que le había ocurrido al joven con apenas una edad de 8 años. Sasuke no pudo evitar colocarse en los zapatos de Asher, sabía lo que era ser perseguido desde una temprana edad y experimentar una masacre. La masacre Uchiha guardaba cierta similitud con lo acontecido en Ohara, aunque la familia shinobi se lo busco al planear un golpe de estado y los arqueólogos fueron víctimas de un gobierno corrupto.

"Debo decir que me impresiona que hayas podido sobrevivir tanto, sobretodo el hecho de que logres escabullirte cuando podría decirse que tienes al mundo sobre tus talones." Dijo Naruto sonriéndole genuinamente a Asher mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del muchacho, este reacciono instintivamente creando ceniza en la zona donde la mano del rubio estaba apoyada para apresarlo y comenzar a quemarlo. Para sorpresa del joven, ni Naruto o Sasuke intentaron atacarlo por su súbita acción, el shinobi simplemente soporto el dolor conservando su calmado semblante. "Tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo. Eres uno de nosotros ahora." Dijo Naruto provocando incredulidad en el rostro del manipulador de ceniza mientras el liberaba la mano del rubio, esta tenía una quemadura horrible que había comenzado a sanar rápidamente.

"Yo no accedí a unirme a ustedes, podrían arrasar con todos ustedes por el solo hecho de tenerme a bordo de su barco. No les seria ventajoso contarme en su tripulación." Dijo seriamente Asher haciéndoles saber la clase de peligro que estarían trayendo sobre sus cabezas. Naruto, riendo ante las palabras del joven, le hablo.

"¿Acaso no viste como lidie con esos marinos invocando un dragón completamente hecho de agua? Tengo movimientos más destructores que esos, el teme aquí también tiene una larga lista de lavandería de habilidades letales y altamente destructivas." Luego decidió agregar un poco de humor al asunto. "Además, ¿no te quedo claro lo fuerte que soy cuando patee tu trasero fácilmente?" Aquella pregunta molesto bastante a Asher obligando a reaccionar.

"¿Tú me pateaste el trasero fácilmente? Recuerdo bien como te aseste varios golpes que no fuiste capaz de esquivar, intentaste un ataque directo para chocar contra mi defensa y terminar siendo arrojado unos cuantos metros sobre el mar." La refutación no hizo enojar al shinobi, simplemente lo hizo reír aún más.

"Si, y me arrojaste un montón de ceniza explosiva que choco contra mi poderosa bala de aire. Luego no quedaste muy bien ya que vi que apenas podías moverte tras rechazar mi ataque y lanzarme aquel proyectil, no pudiste evitar que aquella señorita te colocase sus grilletes." Dijo con burla el rubio provocando que Asher se ruborizase al admitir en su cabeza que Naruto estaba en lo cierto y solo se limitó a maldecir por lo bajo.

"¿Tuviste problemas para vencerlo rápidamente?" Pregunto Sasuke mirando a su compañero. "Te dije que la falta de entrenamiento haría pedazos la poca habilidad que lograste conseguir." El rubio le dedico el dedo del medio al Uchiha ante su afirmación.

"Muérdeme teme, aun con los ojos vendados podría destrozar tu trasero. Pero el punto es que este chico tiene un estilo de lucha bastante interesante como te había dicho, fue capaz de detener mi **Rasengan** con él y un **Fuuton, Renkuddan** con el poder de su **Akuma no Mi**. Tendrías que verlo luchar." Dijo Naruto reconociendo las habilidades de Asher lo que causo que el mencionado sonriese al escuchar que no fue tan fácil vencerlo. El Uchiha medito un segundo para expresar una idea que se formó en su cabeza.

"Veamos entonces." Dicho eso se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus aprendices. "Johnny, Yosaku. Prepárense para luchar." Los espadachines detuvieron su lucha para mirar a Sasuke y este les señalo a Asher, unas sonrisas se mostraron en sus bocas mientras el joven se ponía de pie y miraba al Uchiha confundido. "Quiero que me muestres que tan fuerte eres, he estado entrenando a esos dos desde hace un mes. Esta lucha podría servirles para darles un panorama de sus habilidades." Explico el shinobi a Asher.

"¿Puedo usar todas mis fuerzas o solo lucho mano a mano?" Pregunto el joven manipulador de ceniza.

"Por ahora solo usa el estilo que usaste contra mí, este barco es el único que tenemos y no quiero que lo destroces mucho." Le dijo Naruto, Asher asintió para disponerse a caminar hacia el dúo de espadachines cuando la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo. El Uchiha le susurro algo en el oído y el joven asintió para ir al sitio del combate.

"¿Creen que sea una buena idea?" Los shinobi voltearon para ver a Nojiko acercarse a ellos y prestar atención a los movimientos Asher. "Ese par intentara cortarlo en pedazos por lo que él les hizo." Dijo algo preocupada la navegante.

"Ese es el punto." Dijo Sasuke fríamente. "Ellos intentaran hacerle el mayor daño posible e irán con todas sus fuerzas, necesitan enfrentar a un oponente como él." Explico el Uchiha, la navegante asintió ante la lógica del shinobi pero igualmente no se sentía a gusto con la idea.

"No te preocupes Noji-chan." Le tranquilizo Naruto notando su incertidumbre. "Yo pelee con ese sujeto y estará bien, también ese dúo de allí no correrá peligro ya que Asher se contendrá." Tras esas palabras tranquilizadoras Nojiko asintió y se dispuso a mirar lo que ocurriría. "Por cierto ese bikini es asesino, ¿podrías usarlo todos los días?" Le dijo Naruto causando que la peli azul se ruborizase y le dedicase una mirada juguetona antes de darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

"Idiota." Dijo riendo.

"Ok, hagamos esto." Dijo Yosaku apuntando su espada hacia Asher mientras tenía su espalda contra la de Johnny, quien copiaba a su compañero y sus lentes de sol brillaban con un gesto serio del espadachín.

"Hora de venganza por lo que nos hiciste." Dijo el espadachín de lentes con seguridad, Asher sacudía sus brazos para calentar las articulaciones de sus hombros y se posicionaba para pelear.

"Esta será una pelea hasta que el oponente no pueda continuar o se rinda, la primera sangre es valiosa así que luchen por conseguirla. ¿Preparados?" Dijo Naruto actuando como juez del combate. Johnny y Yosaku se separaron adoptando sus respectivas posiciones; el espadachín de lentes en posición de jinete con su espada lista para un desenvaine, Yosaku con su espada sujeta con dos manos en posición de Kendo. "¿Listos?" Asher respiro profundo serenando su mente mientras liberaba el aire lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los oponentes. "¡Inicien!"

Johnny fue el primero en moverse, haciendo gala de su velocidad adquirida por el entrenamiento físico, e intento concluir el combate con un solo movimiento.

"¡ **Sendan Kage (Sombra Cortante)**!" El cuerpo del espadachín se movió a tal velocidad que se volvió un borrón para los ojos de Nojiko, pero Asher podía ver sus movimientos y antes de que la espada de su oponente lo tocase ya había levantado su defensa.

"¡ **Kyuju no Kugeki (Esfera de Vacío)**!" Johnny fue incapaz de hacer contacto con el cuerpo del joven debido a la corriente de viento que rodeo su cuerpo en forma de esfera. Gracias al Sharingan, Sasuke pudo ver como la defensa de Asher funcionaba. El joven peleador movía sus brazos, imbuidos en viento, frente a su cuerpo a tal velocidad que la corriente lo rodeo. Johnny no pudo hacer nada contra la técnica defensiva de su oponente y, antes de que él se diese cuenta, recibió un puñetazo directo al estómago que lo dejo sin aire seguido de un gancho que causo que sus pies flaquearan y termino rodando por la cubierta del barco cuando la patada de Asher impacto contra su pecho.

Yosaku, al ver como Johnny perdió con suma facilidad por confiar en exceso en su velocidad, fue con todo contra Asher dispuesto a probar si su defensa resistiría contra su fuerza.

" **¡Ju Sessaku Dansu (Danza Cortante Pesada)**!" El espadachín con el protector frontal comenzó a arrojar poderosos golpes continuos contra Asher, quien volvió a levantar su defensa para resistir el avance de Yosaku, y este tuvo dificultades para mantenerlo a raya debido a la increíble fuerza de sus golpes. El viento no era capaz de detener sus ataques ni su cuerpo y lentamente la esfera comenzó a perder su fuerza hasta que se desvaneció permitiéndole a Yosaku blandir su espada sin oposición. Pero, aunque el espadachín de fuerza había logrado lo que su compañero no, su espada no fue lo suficiente rápida como para tocar a Asher. El joven se movió a un costado dejando que la hoja impactase contra la madera del barco e inmediatamente tomo la cabeza de Yosaku para llevar su rodilla directo a su rostro.

Con su nariz rota y sangrando, el espadachín retrocedió buscando espacio para reanudar su ataque pero Asher no se lo permitió al mantener el conflicto cercano y comenzó a aporrear el cuerpo de Yosaku con sus puños imbuidos en viento para terminar con poderoso directo contra su estómago que termino obligándolo a rodar por el suelo junto con su compañero.

Una vez que la pelea concluyo con la victoria del recién llegado sobre los espadachines los shinobis tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de acontecer. Por un lado, Sasuke no se mostró molesto ante la derrota de sus estudiantes. Aunque si tenía un par de cosas que decir sobre la decisión de Johnny de atacar directamente a un oponente con un exceso de confianza sin saber de antemano las fortalezas del mismo, sobre Yosaku el Uchiha tuvo que admitir que tenía una fuerza considerable al ser capaz de resistir y quebrar aquella defensa. Pero igualmente cometió el mismo error que Johnny al creer que tenía la ventaja por superar lo que su compañero no pudo hacer.

Naruto, en cambio, mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver el desempeño de Asher en aquella pelea. Sin siquiera recurrir a los poderes de su **Akuma no Mi** él fue capaz de mantener la ventaja con solo su estilo de combate. Habían encontrado a una persona realmente fuerte y el shinobi no podía esperar para ayudarlo a ser más fuerte.

"Te dije que estaría bien Noji-chan, Asher en verdad tiene mucho potencial." Le dijo Naruto a la navegante quien quedo pasmada al ver la pelea. Ella no se dignó a responder sino que se limitó a dirigirse a su camarote para ponerse ropa, ganando así una protesta de Naruto sobre que no había nada de malo en exhibir buenos atributos, y mantener vigilado el curso.

" **No te contengas, ve con todo contra ellos.** " Le había susurrado Sasuke a Asher antes de su pelea, mientras el joven veía a los abatidos espadachines frente a su posición. El joven se acercó a ellos para golpearlos suavemente y despertarlos.

"Buena pelea." Dijo Asher sonriéndoles a Johnny y Yosaku, él no lo dijo para hacerlos sentir mejor. Ellos en verdad eran buenos ya que de no ser por el **Kyuju no Kugeki** el joven dudaba de haber sido capaz de evitar el veloz ataque de Johnny y ningún oponente había sido capaz de quebrar aquella técnica antes hasta que Yosaku con su increíble fuerza lo logro. De no haber sido porque el espadachín carecía de la velocidad necesaria, el joven podría haber tenido dificultades para luchar.

"Si, tu tampoco lo hiciste mal." Dijo Johnny aceptando la mano que Asher le ofrecía mientras Yosaku hacia lo mismo. Todo el rencor que el dúo pudo haber tenido contra él se esfumo tras el duelo y en especial hacia la aptitud del joven hacia sus oponentes vencidos.

"Sé que mi primera impresión no fue la mejor." Empezó a decir Asher con seriedad hacia sus compañeros. "Pero quiero disculparme por lo que les hice ya que a partir de ahora somos miembros de la misma tripulación." Asher les ofreció su mano tras terminar de hablar buscando su consentimiento. Johnny, con su mano bajo su barbilla en gesto pensativo, vio a su nuevo compañero para dedicarle una sonrisa.

"Ya no tengo problemas al respecto, bienvenido a bordo." Dijo el espadachín de lentes estrechando su mano. Yosaku, quien tenía su mano en la nariz tratando de contener el sangrado tras el combate con Asher, le dedico una mirada seria a la vez que estrechaba su mano firmemente.

"La próxima vez te venceré." Dijo el espadachín con el protector frontal para apartarse del grupo y dirigirse hacia sus capitanes. Cuando estuvo frente a Naruto y Sasuke su expresión cambio a una de pena. "Lo siento sensei, lo decepcione." El Uchiha lo miro con rostro inexpresivo para colocar su mano sobre su hombro en gesto reconfortante.

"No te preocupes, tú y Johnny lo hicieron muy bien. Ve a atender tus heridas adentro, debo hablar con ustedes más tarde." Yosaku asintió ante las palabras de Sasuke para encaminarse al interior del barco, Johnny lo siguió intercambiando miradas con los capitanes haciéndoles ver que no tenía ningún conflicto sobre su desempeño.

"Wow, me sorprende que no le hayas dicho algo insultante o degradante tras su derrota." Le dijo Naruto chocando su codo contra el brazo de Sasuke. El Uchiha miro a su compañero con rostro serio.

"Yo sabía que ellos perderían, aún tenían muchas cosas que les costarían la victoria o la vida a la hora de enfrentar oponentes fuertes por primera vez. Este combate fue crucial para que ellos comprendiesen sus debilidades, su falta de control sobre la situación y no confiarse demasiado ante un oponente." Dicho eso, Sasuke se dirigió directo al interior del barco hacia su camarote para pensar en formas de corregir los fallos de sus estudiantes.

"En verdad tiene potencial para enseñar." Se dijo así mismo Naruto mientras veía a Asher recostarse contra el mástil y recuperar el aliento tras el combate. "Es hora de que yo también empiece a instruir." Dicho eso se acercó al joven para la introducción a la tripulación.

"Una pregunta antes de que comencemos." Le dijo Naruto a Asher quien levanto la mirada ante sus palabras. "¿Eres cocinero o al menos tienes algunos dones culinarios?" Pregunto el rubio esperanzado, no por su estómago ya que él tenía un suministro ilimitado de ramen, sino por la salud de Johnny y Yosaku junto con la de Nojiko.

"No, nunca me moleste en aprender a cocinar. La vida de fugitivo no te permite ser selectivo con la comida, yo sobreviví comiendo cosas que le darían asco hasta un animal." Naruto adquirió un aura de desagrado ante aquella información y no pudo derramar lágrimas por el infortunio que el peleador paso a la vez por los pobres bastardos de su tripulación que tendrían que seguir tolerando las comidas de Sasuke.

 **(Dos Días Después, Grand Line)**

"¿Qué quieres que haga que?" Le pregunto incrédulo Asher a Naruto. Ambos jóvenes estaban parados sobre la madera de uno de los mástiles mientras en cubierta Sasuke entrenaba a sus aprendices. El shinobi rubio miraba a su aprendiz con un rostro que no daba lugar a bromas o dudas respecto lo que le había indicado.

"Ya me oíste, quiero que expulses una nube espesa de ceniza por tu boca. Luego que la enciendas tras cubrir una zona con ella para detonarla." Naruto tuvo un momento de nostalgia al luchar contra Asher y su ceniza, por un momento recordó la técnica ígnea de Asuma donde exhalaba una gran cantidad de ceniza y la encendía para un ataque explosivo. Si Asher podía crear ceniza, entonces el shinobi se encargaría de que fuese absolutamente letal con ella.

"De acuerdo." Dijo serio el arqueólogo para concentrar su energía de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando creaba ceniza desde sus manos, pero esta vez la concentro en su pecho para terminar expulsando una fina niebla de ceniza de su boca. La falta de densidad de aquella creación le impidió resistir las corrientes de viento que golpeaban las velas y acabo siendo disipada fácilmente. Asher suspiro con decepción al crear una cortina tan delgada, al joven le había costado demasiada practica crear la cantidad necesaria de su elemento con las manos y al no haber intentado nunca lo que Naruto le había propuesto no pudo evitar haber anticipado ese resultado.

"No te preocupes, solo tendrás que practicar hasta que seas capaz de utilizar tu boca al mismo nivel que utilizas tus manos para usar tu fruta." Asher miro de forma extraña a Naruto tras sus palabras. "¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto el rubio sin entender lo que pasaba.

" **Chico, eso se escuchó demasiado mal. Una pésima elección de la palabras.** " Le reprocho Kurama sobre las palabras que utilizo con el miembro más reciente de la tripulación.

"Ohhh." Dijo Naruto mentalmente entendiendo a lo que se refería el zorro. Pero inmediatamente exhibió una mirada de molestia. "Oh por favor, ¿Por qué alteran el significado de mis palabras? Son un dúo de pervertidos por verle una clase de doble sentido a mis palabras." Protesto el shinobi para luego escuchar las palabras de Asher.

"¿Con que propósito debo aprender a canalizar el poder de mi fruta atravesó de mi boca? Ya con expulsarlo solo con mis manos es suficiente." Le dijo el joven arqueólogo a quien hora tomo el rol de su maestro. Naruto reflexiono aquella pregunta para demostrarle el motivo a su estudiante, el rubio corrió hacia Asher para darle un puñetazo en el pecho con la suficiente fuerza para estrellarlo contra el mástil pero sin lastimarlo e inmediatamente se vio atado contra el grueso pilar de madera por varios cables de acero. Al voltear su cabeza hacia atrás vio a dos clones de Naruto tirando de los metálicos hilos que lo mantenían cautivo.

"¿Qué harás ahora que tienes a un oponente superior en velocidad, fuerza y destreza ante ti? Ya que tan solo tus manos sirven para canalizar tu poder este se verá debilitado si no eres capaz de usarlas con libertad." Le dijo el shinobi a Asher, quien se hallaba luchando contra sus ataduras sin éxito alguno de escapar.

"Aun me queda otro recurso." Dijo el arqueólogo comenzando a emitir una corriente de viento desde su cuerpo y Naruto vio como los clones tenían dificultades para contener el incremento de fuerza de Asher al usar su particular estilo de pelea. Aun cuando su recurso le permitía obtener una ventaja de velocidad ante sus oponentes, este no tuvo éxito en deshacer las ataduras para decepción del usuario.

"Creo que no es suficiente Asher." Dijo el shinobi observando la expresión reflexiva del joven al darse cuenta que había encontrado a un individuo más fuerte que él. Una vez establecido el abismo de poder entre ellos, Naruto elimino a sus clones permitiendo que su aprendiz lograse desprenderse del mástil del barco. "¿Qué es ese estilo de lucha que usas? Jamás lo había visto antes." Pregunto el shinobi con genuina curiosidad, desde su encuentro con Asher en la playa no dejaba de pensar en la forma que el arqueólogo había utilizado para pelear.

" **Geriu Ken Ryu (Estilo Puño Vendaval)** Es un arte de combate centrado en la utilización de la energía física interna del cuerpo para crear una corriente de viento que envuelve al usuario y este puede manipularla para atacar o defenderse." La explicación de Asher dejó boquiabierto a Naruto al descubrir que tal estilo de combate existía en el mundo y que individuos sin chakra eran capaces de utilizar una técnica de control elemental.

"¿Dónde y cuándo aprendiste este estilo?" Pregunto el shinobi a su estudiante. Asher guardo silencio unos momentos ante la pregunta de su auto designado maestro y este vio señales obvias de conflicto en el rostro del joven arqueólogo.

"Temo que no puedo brindar ninguna información sobre el sitio donde aprendí esta técnica." Fue la respuesta cortante de Asher a Naruto, el rubio miro con seriedad los ojos fríos de su aprendiz viendo una absoluta resolución de no hablar y una indudable muestra de fidelidad con la retención de información. Como antiguo ninja Naruto no tenía otra elección que respetar la posición del joven.

"¿Puedes decirme al menos a que edad te enseñaron a pelear?" Asher respiro profundo antes de recordar cuando empezó a practicar el Geriu Ken Ryu.

"Los maestros de este estilo tienen prohibido enseñar a los discípulos sus estilos de lucha." Esa frase dejo confundido al shinobi ya que no entendía lo que el joven quería decir. Si el conocimiento de ese estilo estaba restringido para solo los maestros, ¿Por qué Asher poseía tal conocimiento? Antes de que Naruto pudiese indagar más el joven contesto sus dudas. "Al iniciar nuestra incursión en este arte, aprendemos a sentir, controlar y canalizar nuestra energía para crear la **Futo Denryu (Corriente Envolvente)**. Una vez que somos capaces de manipularla, comenzamos nuestro camino hacia el objetivo final." Naruto veía una extraña emoción manifestarse en el rostro de su aprendiz al mencionar esa última frase, parecía como tristeza pero a la vez como miedo.

"¿Cuál es ese objetivo?" No pudo evitar preguntar el shinobi.

"Volvernos uno con nuestra arma, entrenar e insertar nuestro ser en el viento. Las técnicas que use contra ti cuando luchamos las idee yo, el aprendiz se convertirá en maestro cuando sea capaz de explotar todo su potencial." En ese momento, el rubio vio como el rostro del joven arqueólogo adopto una mirada de completa determinación. Era más que obvio que era una meta que buscaba cumplir con un gran anhelo.

" **Naruto, no estabas equivocado.** " El rubio estaba seguro que Kurama se hallaba sonriendo en su interior. " **Este chico es especial**." Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Lo sé." Le respondió mentalmente al zorro para luego reanudar el entrenamiento.

 **(Horas Después, Grand Line.)**

"¡Isla a la vista, nos acercamos a tierra!" Grito Johnny desde el nido de cuervos. El resto de la tripulación dejo sus actividades para acercarse al borde del navío y ver a lo lejos que clase de isla había visto el espadachín.

"Wow, ese sitio se ve interesante. Tiene cactus enormes como montañas." Dijo Naruto usando sus binoculares para ver mejor su destino. Asher se puso tenso al escuchar la descripción de la isla a tal punto que apretó sus puños sobre el barandal del barco y la ansiedad que invadió su cuerpo amenazaba con hacerlo temblar. Aquella condición no pasó desapercibida para cierto miembro de la tripulación.

"¿Sabes alguna cosa relevante sobre aquel sitio?" Asher levanto la mirada hacia la izquierda para encontrar los penetrantes ojos de Sasuke sobre su persona y pudo sentir como el Uchiha lo estudiaba detenidamente sin perder de vista ninguna de sus expresiones.

"Ese lugar es una de las supuestas bases de la organización en la que está la persona que busco. Seguramente nos estarán esperando una vez que anclemos en esa isla." Dijo Asher sin apartar la vista de Sasuke, el shinobi observo la masa de tierra para después asentir y dirigirse a su compañero. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke para que le susurrase la información que su discípulo le había transmitido. El rubio miro al joven arqueólogo de reojo con un rostro confundido para ver como este asentía y su expresión se tornó seria.

"¿Cómo procedemos ante esto?" Le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke mientras observaba como Yosaku y Nojiko seguían mirando la isla sin tener conocimiento de lo que se encontrarían ahí. La peli azul se hallaba tomando medidas con sus instrumentos para adquirir la longitud y latitud del sitio donde se encontraban con el objetivo de agregar esa información a la carta de navegación mundial en la que trabajaba. El espadachín solo se contentaba mirar los inmensos cactus con sus binoculares.

"Lo mejor sería mantener esto en secreto." La idea del Uchiha causo que el rubio lo mirase como si estuviese loco al proponer que dejasen a sus compañeros ajenos al peligro que podrían encontrar en aquella isla.

"¿Te afecto el calor o algo? Debemos decirles para que se mantengan alerta o el enemigo podría aprovecharse del factor sorpresa y tomarlos desprevenidos." Le reprocho el shinobi a su amigo. Sasuke entendía los motivos del rubio para reaccionar así, ya sabía que le preocupaba que las personas bajo su cuidado pudieran resultar heridas si tomaba la decisión equivocada. Pero Naruto tenía que comprender una cosa.

"¿Qué crees que ocurrirá si les decimos? Sé que Asher será capaz de mantener las apariencias gracias a su vasta experiencia en huir y camuflarse entre las personas. Pero Yosaku y Johnny delatarían su conocimiento sobre la situación con mucha facilidad, si los individuos de esa organización se diesen cuenta que conocemos sus intenciones podrían atacarnos en la costa con un número desconocido de miembros con habilidades o estilos de lucha que no conocemos. Lo mejor es seguirles el juego y esperar el momento oportuno." Aun cuando su naturaleza le decía que aquella era una elección peligrosa, su entrenamiento shinobi al igual que su experiencia en combate le decía que era un plan mucho más seguro que arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento donde todo podría salir mal. No estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sasuke pero él tenía razón.

"¿Qué me dices de Nojiko? Estoy seguro que ella podría mantener las apariencias." Le dijo Naruto al ver como la navegante se dio cuenta de la conversación privada entre los shinobis y eso hizo que se acercase a ellos.

"Bien, infórmale de la situación pero no le digan nada a los otros dos." Le dijo Sasuke al rubio para dirigirse hacia el interior del barco y alistar su equipo. Una vez que Nojiko se acercó a Naruto preguntando que ocurría, el rubio le comento sobre la posible amenaza que encontrarían en la isla e inmediatamente ella se sintió algo nerviosa.

"No te preocupes, tenemos la situación controlada. Si ellos intentan atacarnos les mostraremos un infierno de dolor e imploraran piedad." Le aseguro el shinobi a la navegante. "Solo mantén la calma y trata de no delatarte, confió lo suficiente en ti para que la farsa funcione y pasemos desapercibidos." Las palabras de Naruto causaron que la peli azul se sonrojase al saber que aquel individuo tan poderoso confiase a tal punto en ella que solicitase su ayuda para enfrentarse al enemigo.

"Está bien, no dudare y engañare a esos idiotas con suma facilidad." Dijo Nojiko sonriendo para después llevar su mano derecha a la cadera para empuñar la pistola que había usado en Loguetown. "Si las situación demanda que peleemos, te cubriré la espalda" Naruto sonrió ante la confianza de su navegante en que las cosas irían sobre ruedas.

"Ok, será mejor que nos preparemos para cualquier clase de bienvenida que nos den." Los dos jóvenes se encaminaban hacia el interior del barco cuando el grito de Johnny desde la punta del mástil los detuvo.

"¡Hey Naruto-aniki, será mejor que veas esto!" En alerta, Naruto hizo gala de su velocidad corriendo hacia el mástil e inmediatamente se adhirió a él con su chakra para subir corriendo por el pilar de madera hasta que llego junto al espadachín.

"¿Qué sucede Johnny?" Pregunto el shinobi al espadachín, este se limitó a darle el instrumento con el que había estado observando la isla y señalo con su dedos hacia el sitio donde quería que el shinobi mirase. Encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto se colocó los binoculares frente a sus ojos para ver más de cerca lo que había llamado la atención del vigía.

"Vaya." Dijo con una sonrisa viendo un barco anclado en la orilla de un pueblo costero. "No creí que volvería a verlos tan pronto."

 **(Isla Cactus, Whiskey Peak.)**

"Esto es demasiado obvio." Dijo Naruto asintiendo con los brazos cruzados ante lo que veía.

"Solo un completo e irrecuperable retrasado sería incapaz de darse cuenta que es una trampa." Dijo Sasuke con una gota en la cabeza y un sentimiento de pena ajena.

"Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué tan estúpidos creen que somos?" Dijo Nojiko entre dientes saludando con su mano y exhibiendo una sonrisa falsa. Asher no se hallaba sobre la cubierta del barco así que se estaba perdiendo lo que ocurría en la costa.

"¡Bienvenidos piratas!"

"¡Bienvenidos valientes guerreros del mar!"

"¡Bienvenidos al **Grand Line**!" Gritaban una gran cantidad de personas con carteles ofreciéndoles un saludo amistoso a la tripulación de los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki desde la orilla de un puerto de un pueblo con aire mexicano.

"¡Gracias no hay de que, un placer de llegar a su isla!" Gritaba animado Yosaku tirando besos a la gente desde el barco.

"¡Los valientes guerreros del mar han llegado, los espadachines más fuertes están aquí!" Vociferaba Johnny con su brazo alrededor de su amigo celebrando junto con los demás habitantes. Naruto suprimió una carcajada al ver que los espadachines habían caído completamente en la trampa, más cuando veían la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Sasuke mientras sus estudiantes actuaban como verdaderos idiotas ante una trampa completamente obvia. Nojiko le palmeaba el hombro tratando de consolarlo pero no había caso.

El shinobi rubio disfrutaba con la situación hasta que decidió dejar de bromear y enfocarse en los objetivos durante la estancia en la isla. Primero, averiguar cuanto tardaría el **Log Pose** para calibrar el destino hacia la isla siguiente. Segundo, seguirle el juego a los sujetos de la isla e intentar indagar a fondo sobre la organización **Baroque Works**. Tercero, disfrutar engañando a los ingenuos con la estupidez necesaria para creer que serían capaces de tender una trampa a la tripulación de dos shinobis.

"Hora de iniciar el show." Pensó Naruto saltando del barco para aterrizar entre la gente y recibir ovaciones que el ignoro. De pronto, un hombre vestido con atuendo elegante que usaba una peluca de estilo antiguo con rulos rubios se acercó a Naruto y los demás tripulantes que habían descendido del navío luego de terminar de anclarlo. El hombre era bastante alto, bastante corpulento con una nariz extraña y exhibía un rostro amable con una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes queridos bravos navegantes, mi nombre es Igarappoi y soy el alcalde de este bello pueblo. Déjenme darles la bienvenida a la ciudad de la fiesta y el licor Whiskey Peak." Dijo el hombre llevándose una mano a la garganta y aclarar su voz como un cantante de ópera. Naruto reprimió los deseos de reírse ante la actuación del hombre. Johnny y Yosaku agradecieron la invitación para después preguntar dónde estaba el bar para iniciar la celebración.

"Disculpe, tengo una pregunta." Igarappoi vio como Nojiko levantaba su mano para llamar la atención y señalar al artefacto que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda. "¿Cuánto tarda el **Log Pose** en calibrarse? Vamos bastante retrasados." Dijo la joven fingiendo estar apurada, el alcalde se acercó a ella y coloco su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reír ante la pregunta.

"Por favor no ocupe su cabeza con los problemas del viaje, solo festeja y descansa de las aventuras que has vivido. No son la primera tripulación pirata en visitarnos hoy y la navegante también seguía preocupada por eso." Nojiko recordó que Naruto le había avisado que la tripulación de su hermana también se hallaba en la isla ya que el barco en el que iban se hallaba en el puerto.

"¿Podría decirnos donde esta esa tripulación? Somos amigos de ellos." Sasuke se había colocado cerca del hombre y lo miraba con un rostro serio pero el fingiendo cansancio.

"Por supuesto, síganme por favor así se unen a sus amigos en el festejo." Igarappoi guio a la recién llegada tripulación junto con los habitantes del pueblo hacia la taberna donde se encargarían de dejarlos en un estado completo de ebriedad e inmediatamente los apresarían para entregarlos por las recompensas de sus capitanes. Una vez que la costa quedo vacía, Asher emergió del barco con cautela y se dispuso a buscar cualquier información sobre el paradero de su objetivo.

 **(Naruto, Sasuke, Nojiko, Yosaku y Johnny)**

El grupo entro en la taberna seguidos por el alcalde y encontraron un espectáculo bastante entretenido. Por un lado, Usopp se hallaba de pie sobre una de las mesas del sitio con un megáfono cerca de su boca mientras gritaba mentira tras mentiras sobre viajes que jamás había realizado pero hacia reír a los demás. Sanji se encontraba sentado en un sofá en una esquina con un montón de mujeres jóvenes que lo hacían beber y él hablaba maravillas sobre ellas. Nami y Zoro estaban enfrascados en un concurso de bebidas donde habían diezmado fácilmente a la competencia para estar compitiendo entre ellos por un premio en metálico. Pero lo interesante era ver a los chefs de la taberna preparar plato tras plato de carne y llevarlos ante el pozo sin fondo que era el capitán de los Mugiwara.

"¡Hey Luffy, no dejes a esta pobre gente sin comida sin mí!" Grito Naruto corriendo hacia el joven de goma para unirse al festín. Luffy detuvo su frenesí carnívoro para ver como el shinobi rubio que conoció en el **East Blue** tomaba asiento a su lado. Estuvo a punto de saludarlo amistosamente pero su humor cambio cuando vio como intentaba alcanzar uno de los platos de comida.

"¡Oi Naruto, no te atrevas a tocar eso! ¡Esa es mi comida!" Dijo enojado el capitán sujetando el pedazo de carne que el rubio intento llevarse a la boca. Naruto se puso furioso como suele hacerlo cuando alguien intenta robarle su ramen y se puso a forcejear con su amigo.

"¡Comparte pedazo de egoísta, tienes a estos pobres diablos haciéndote comida que te pones en ese pozo sin fondo gratis! ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es compartir!" Le reprocho el shinobi lo que llevo a una lucha de fuerza que los hizo arrastrar por el piso del establecimiento insultándose entre ellos y arrojándose puños o patadas para reclamar el premio.

"Dobe deja de comportarte como un estúpido." Le dijo Sasuke sentado en la mesa donde el espadachín de cabello verde había estado bebiendo para unirse a la competencia de bebida. Zoro reía al ver a Luffy pelear por comida y estaba decidido a vencer al Uchiha aunque sea bebiendo. Nami, comenzando a ceder ante el alcohol, dejo de lado el licor para hablarle al shinobi.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí exactamente? Los dejamos en Cocoyashi y no creo que fuese posible que nos hayan alcanzado." La navegante estaba bastante sorprendida de haberlos visto pasar por la puerta. Su respuesta fue contestada por su hermana, quien temblaba al recordar el método que usaron para entrar en el mar más peligroso.

"Atravesamos el **Calm Belt** gracias a que me distraje lo suficiente para no notar que las aguas comenzaban a calmarse." Dijo la navegante de Sasuke para sorpresa de Nami.

"¿Nojiko? No creí que te atreverías a salir del pueblo y aventurarte al mar. Pero ¿cómo lograron pasar por ese nido de monstruos sin ser devorados?"

"Naruto-kun invoco una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente fuerte para impulsar el barco por un largo periodo de tiempo, además los reyes marinos no nos notaron ya que hurtamos un barco de la marina que es prácticamente indetectable por su fondo de Kairoseki." Explico Nojiko a su hermana que estaba sorprendida por la historia y más aún por saber que tenían un barco con una ventaja tan grande como esa al igual que la velocidad.

"Bueno ya que estas aquí, hay que celebrar que mi hermana decidió seguirme al **Grand Line**." Dijo riendo ofreciéndole una jarra con licor a la navegante peli azul, ella dudaba si hacerlo o no pero la insistencia de Nami la obligo a beber.

"¡Lárguense de aquí ustedes dos, las señoritas prefieren mi compañía!" Los ocupantes de la mesa voltearon para ver como Sanji comenzaba un pleito con Johnny y Yosaku por intentar seducir a las acompañantes del chef. El resultado fue una cómica pelea que hizo reír a las jóvenes. Sasuke suspiro para encarar al espadachín.

"Por favor, bebe más rápido así yo debo hacerlo también para no tener que ver esto." Le dijo el shinobi a Zoro para acelerar la contienda. Mientras tanto, en un cuarto oculto de la taberna se hallaba un hombre que usaba una corona sobre su cabello pelirrojo, tenía dos nueves tatuados en su cara y traía puesta una chaqueta verde sobre una camisa blanca, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón largo marrón con zapatos negros. A su lado se hallaba una joven con su largo cabello celeste recogido en una coleta alta, traía una chaqueta verde sobre un traje ajustado con espirales y unos shorts blancos.

"¿Crees que estarán noqueados para el anochecer?" Pregunto la mujer mientras veía por una ventana oculta a los piratas que festejaban. El otro ocupante no era otro más que el alcalde del pueblo quien ahora mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sostenía los carteles de recompensa de Naruto, Sasuke y Luffy.

"No se preocupen, después del fracaso que fue la misión de conseguir la carne de aquella ballena isla para alimentar a nuestro pueblo. Al jefe le agradara saber que capturamos a tan inmensas recompensas para contribuir a la causa." Dicho eso el grupo se puso a idear el método para apresar a los piratas y saquear sus barcos una vez que la comida junto con el alcohol terminase por noquearlos.

 **(Anochecer, Asher.)**

Una vez que las calles quedaron vacías cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, Asher se había escabullido del barco e inmediatamente se infiltro en las diversas casas que la organización de los cazarecompenzas utilizaban para ocultarse y tender trampas a piratas desprevenidos. En un principio, su búsqueda resulto en un fracaso ya que lo único que encontraba al ir de casa en casa eran armas, municiones, algún que otro tesoro o bolsas de dinero para enviar pero no eran exactamente lo que el buscaba. Meditando sobre la situación el joven arqueólogo pensó que lo que necesitaba encontrar no estaría tirado por ahí donde cualquiera podría tocarlo así que se dirigió a donde creía que su objetivo estaría.

Saliendo de la última casa que había saqueado, Asher vio como un grupo de individuos armados corría por las desiertas calles y sabía que la acción no tardaría en empezar. Haciendo gala de sus habilidades de infiltración, el joven uso su técnica de combate para ganar velocidad y correr por los callejones internos de las edificaciones evitando la vista de cualquiera de los individuos reunidos en la calle. No le tomo nada de tiempo llegar al edificio que parecía ser la oficina del presunto alcalde de la ciudad. "Veamos si están aquí." Pensó Asher entrando con cautela por la ventana superior y se encontró en lo que parecía ser la oficina de Igarappoi.

Revisando con la mirada el interior, Asher vio que era una estancia algo pequeña con nada más que un escritorio en el medio tras la ventana por la que entro, un saxofón colocado en un soporte en la esquina del cuarto y una pintura en el muro a un lado de la puerta. Sin perder ni un segundo, el joven reviso el escritorio exhaustivamente y encontró documentos con información sobre las recompensas que lograron adquirir tras atrapar a varios piratas pero nada más.

"Maldita sea, ¿Dónde rayos esta lo que busco?" Protesto Asher entre dientes al ver que no había nada relevante a su búsqueda. Pero su humor cambio cuando sintió un ruido extraño al golpear su puño contra el fondo de uno de los cajones. Examinándolo con cuidado, el infiltrado pudo ver que tenía un fondo falso y al retirarlo encontró una carpeta de cuero bastante llena. Con los ojos brillando, Asher abrió la carpeta para terminar sonriendo ante los documentos que esta guardaba junto con las fotos de los individuos que estaban registrados en los papeles.

"Tienes que ser tú." Dijo Asher revisando la información de una joven que estaba mencionada como Miss All Sunday. Su foto mostraba a una mujer joven de unos veinticinco años con un sombrero vaquero morado sobre su larga cabellera morena, tenía ojos azul claro e iba vestida con un atuendo del oeste bastante revelador. "Ahora, ¿Dónde estás ahora?" Se preguntó el joven indagando a fondo entre todas las personas que estaban archivadas allí hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un individuo bastante reconocido.

"Maldición." Dijo Asher al ver quien era en verdad a aquel conocido como Mr. 0. "Esto será muy complicado." Pensó el arqueólogo al ver contra quien tendrían que pelear. La meditación no duro mucho cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió con violencia y el alcalde del pueblo entro para ver como Asher revisaba sus documentos secretos.

"¡Tu! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?!" Vocifero el hombre tomando rápidamente el saxofón de la esquina del cuarto para apuntarlo hacia el intruso. " **Igarappa.** " Grito soplando con fuerza el instrumento revelando que era una escopeta, Asher a duras penas esquivo el disparo para brincar por la ventana de la oficina aterrizando en medio de una multitud de miembros de **Baroque Works**. Preparados para abatir al intruso que había aparecido frente a ellos con sus armas, los atacantes fueron derrotados con facilidad.

"Sera mejor que vaya a proteger el barco." Dijo el arqueólogo corriendo antes de que intentasen rodearlo.

 **(Naruto, Sasuke, Yosaku y Johnny.)**

El primero que había tomado acción contra los cazarecompenzas fue Zoro al interrumpir los planes que tenían de apresarlos y saquear sus barcos, mientras el espadachín se hallaba afuera probando sus nuevas espadas contra los cientos de enemigos fuera. Naruto y Sasuke dejaron de fingir estar noqueados para encarar la situación, el Uchiha fue a despertar a sus aprendices de una forma no muy gentil, usando un jutsu de agua para quitarles la resaca de forma radical, e inmediatamente les ordeno que fuesen a ayudar pelear contra los enemigos. El rubio solo le limito a tomar a Nojiko en brazos, quien estaba completamente abatida por los tragos que Nami le obligo a beber, y desapareció en un flash para llevarla al barco de forma segura.

Sasuke, acompañando a sus alumnos, salió afuera y se encontró rodeado de varios cazarecompenzas muertos o lo suficientemente heridos para no moverse. Yosaku y Johnny quedaron pasmados al ver la cantidad de enemigos que Zoro había derrotado por sí solo, no podían quedarse atrás así que decidieron exhibir los frutos del entrenamiento. Afortunadamente para ellos, un grupo que escapo de la masacre del espadachín de los Mugiwara apareció frente a ellos e intentaron vencerlos creyendo que eran débiles. Pronto descubrieron su error.

"¡ **Sendan Kage (Sombra Cortante)!** " Johnny desenfundo su espada e hizo gala de la velocidad de sus piernas moviéndose como una sombra entre los enemigos hasta que apareció a espaldas de ellos. Sorprendidos, los enemigos voltearon tratando de averiguar como el espadachín había hecho eso pero cuando vieron como su espada se enfundaba en la vaina sus cuerpos mostraban múltiples heridas que los hicieron caer inconscientes al suelo. Yosaku se mostró molesto ante la rápida ejecución de los enemigos.

"¡Eso no es justo Johnny, tú tienes la velocidad necesaria para derrotar a estos sujetos con un solo movimiento!" Protesto el espadachín para recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Sasuke.

"Presta atención idiota, esto aún no termina." Le dijo el Uchiha y era cierto, Yosaku vio que varios grupos se acercaban hacia ellos. Empuñando su espada, Yosaku cargo contra ellos y antes que los atacantes usasen sus armas de fuego contra el espadachín, el enterró la punta de la hoja en el suelo durante la carga para dar un corte vertical hacia arriba lo que creo un proyectil cortante con trozos de roca como apoyo.

"¡ **Tochi no Saibansho (Corte Terrestre)!** " Grito Yosaku una vez acabado el movimiento y vio como los trozos de tierra que el corte había levantado impactaban contra los enemigos en los extremos y el corte arraso con los enemigos en el centro de la formación. "Mi arma contra los enemigos con armas de fuego." Dijo el espadachín orgulloso del resultado del entrenamiento de Sasuke. Johnny se colocó a su lado, con una expresión de asombro ante la fuerza que adquirió su compañero, para encarar a los grupos de enemigos restantes.

 **(Mientras Tanto, Naruto y Asher.)**

Naruto había dejado a Nojiko dentro de la seguridad de su cuarto para salir a cubierta y regresar de nuevo a la acción cuando vio a un grupo de cazarecompenzas corriendo hacia el barco, estuvo a punto de acabar con los miembros de la organización con un jutsu pero estos encontraron un nuevo enemigo.

"¡ **Ryusei Basuto (Ráfaga Meteoro)**!" Asher apareció en medio de la multitud y aporreo a cada enemigo sin darles oportunidad de defenderse hasta que fueron incapaces de mantenerse de pie. Acabado el problema, el joven arqueólogo vio como el shinobi rubio se acercó a él para palmearle el hombro por su desempeño.

"¿Encontraste alguna información útil sobre lo que buscabas?" Le pregunto Naruto recordando que su aprendiz le había mencionado que se quedaría atrás para escabullirse por la ciudad e indagar en cada casa del poblado. Asher asintió pero su rostro adquirió un semblante sombrío sobre el conocimiento que ahora tenía sobre su enemigo.

"Si, aunque seguramente encontraremos dificultades desde aquí." Dijo el joven haciendo que Naruto se pusiese serio ante su preocupación. "La persona que busco está en una posición muy alta en esta organización, seguramente tendremos que vérnoslas con casi todos los agentes oficiales para llegar a ella. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo que es alarmante es que ella es la pareja del jefe de **Baroque Works**." El shinobi medito sobre la información que Asher le proporciono y se puso a medir los pros y contras de ir tras la persona que su aprendiz buscaba. Por un lado, ir tras una organización criminal sería peligroso e indudablemente enfrentarían retos con una chance certera de muerte. Pero eso importaba poco ya que no era la primera vez que Naruto luchaba contra un sindicato criminal y a la vez confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su tripulación.

"No te preocupes, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser el sujeto que maneja este circo?" Pregunto bromeando el shinobi para recibir una mirada sombría de su aprendiz.

"De hecho, es bastante complicado. Me temo que estamos lidiando con…" Antes de que Asher pudiese terminar la frase, una enorme explosión se escuchó desde el centro del pueblo elevando una gran humareda que se vio desde los barcos anclados en los muelles. Cruzando miradas, los dos piratas se apresuraron para ir a ver cuál fue la causa de tan gran estruendo.

 **(Zoro, Yosaku, Johnny y Sasuke)**

El conflicto entre los piratas y los cazarecompenzas parecía haber concluido cuando Zoro había logrado vencer a una mujer de una fuerza increíble llamada Miss Monday al igual que su compañero el alcalde de Whiskey Peak, también conocido como Mr. 8. La batalla se veía acabada ya que los demás miembros restantes del grupo, Mr. 9 y su compañera Miss Wednesday no eran tan fuertes para intentar pelear contra los piratas. Pero la situación dio un vuelco cuando una pareja apareció de la nada y se revelaron como agentes de **Baroque Works**.

"¡Mr. 5, Miss Valentine! Perfecto ahora con ustedes aquí será más fácil vencer a estos piratas." Dijo Igarappoi sonriendo y esforzándose para ponerse de pie mientras luchaba contra todo el daño que recibió durante el conflicto. Pero la expresión de victoria se desvaneció de su rostro cuando el miembro femenino del dúo comenzó a reírse.

"¿Pero qué estupideces estas diciendo?" Pregunto molesto Mr. 5, se trataba de un hombre adulto con un largo cabello enrulado oscuro, su piel era morena y llevaba unos lentes de sol oscuro que ocultaban sus ojos. Iba vestido con una gabardina rojo oscuro y unas botas negras.

"¿Creen que vendríamos desde el **Grand Line** hasta este miserable puesto fronterizo para servir de ayuda a miserables agentes de frontera?" Dijo riendo la identificada como Miss Valentine. Era una mujer joven con un cabello corto rubio oculto con un gorro parecido a un limón, sus ojos verdes brillaban cada vez que ella reía. Llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo que cubría sus hombros y terminaba sobre sus rodillas, sus pies estaban calzados con unas botas blancas y cargaba un paraguas en su mano derecha que estaba abierto sobre ella.

"Entonces, sino vinieron a ayudarnos. ¿Por qué están aquí?" Pregunto Igarappoi molesto ante la risa de burla de la mujer rubia. Mr. 5 gruño ante la interrogante y solo se limitó a mirar con severidad al alcalde.

"¿Desde cuándo un agente inferior puede interrogar a un oficial superior?" Pregunto el hombre pero decidió contestar la pregunta. "Solo vinimos aquí a petición del jefe con una misión especial, él nos dijo " **alguien sabe mi secreto.** " Y la política de nuestra organización es que nadie debe saber nada sobre otro miembro" Igarappoi se puso nervioso ante lo que acababa de decirle el hombre de gabardina y nerviosamente llevo su mano lentamente al nudo de su corbata de vestir que llevaba en el cuello. "Los traidores a nuestra organización no son más que…" Pero el hombre fue interrumpido cuando Mr. 8 se puso de pie gritando y jalando la cuerda haciendo que varios cañones ocultos saliesen de los rulos de su peluca.

"¡ **Igarappappa** , corra princesa Vivi!" Le grito el hombre a su compañera quien lo miro preocupada pero decidió marcharse en un gran pato que había utilizado para combatir.

"¿Princesa Vivi?" Se preguntó Sasuke a la vez que miraba confundido la situación al igual que Zoro y sus aprendices. Pero se tuvo que poner en guardia cuando el alcalde se vio en vuelto en una gran explosión que lo dejo fuera de combate.

"¡Igaram!" Grito la joven que ahora fue identificada como Vivi al detenerse tras ver la escena sobre su compañero. La silueta de Mr. 5 apareció de entre las llamas para dirigirse a la joven.

"Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, estamos aquí por los pertenecientes al reino de Alabasta que se infiltraron en nuestra organización. El capitán de la Guardia Real Igaram y la Princesa Real Nefertari Vivi." La joven de cabello celeste escapo rápidamente mientras fue perseguida por la pareja de recién llegado dejando de lado a los piratas.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Zoro al ver el giro de la situación que se desarrolló frente a sus ojos. Sasuke suspiro al ver como los agentes iban tras Vivi y se dispuso a ir tras ellos para averiguar que estaba ocurriendo cuando Naruto y Asher arribaron a la escena.

"¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?" Pregunto el shinobi rubio al ver el cráter de la explosión que envolvió a Igaram y el cuerpo de dicho hombre tirado en la calle completamente inconsciente. Zoro se rasco la cabeza mientras el Uchiha le explicaba a su compañero los eventos que habían acontecido hace poco y el joven arqueólogo compartió todo lo que averiguo sobre la organización.

"Tal parece que los descubrieron, el jefe de la organización descubrió que ellos eran infiltrados y envió asesinos por ellos." Dijo el joven arqueólogo para luego ver como el alcalde recuperaba la consciencia e intentaba arrastrarse. El grupo se acercó al hombre e imploro que lo ayudasen a salvar a la princesa y escoltarla hacia su reino, por un segundo hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Naruto hablo.

"Ok, nos encargaremos de la situación. Solo déjenlo en nuestras manos y esa princesa estará en su hogar sana y salva." Dijo el shinobi mientras se preparaba a ir tras la joven pero su compañero lo detuvo.

"Mejor iré yo dobe, tu sueles ser muy llamativo cuando te encargas de la situación y posiblemente harás pedazos el pueblo." Le dijo Sasuke causando que el rubio lo mirase con molestia. "Acuérdate que soy el capitán ya que he vuelto a ganar el juego, lleva a Johnny y Yosaku devuelta al barco. Me llevare a Asher para verlo en acción." Dicho eso el shinobi le indico al arqueólogo que lo siguiese y ambos persiguieron a la pareja de asesinos.

"¡Nosotros también aceptamos el trato!" Grito una voz desde un tejado, los miembros restantes del grupo vieron como Nami se hallaba en una terraza y apuntaba su dedo a Zoro. "¡Vamos Zoro, sigue a Sasuke e intenta salvar nuestro pago/cliente! No olvides que aún me debes." El espadachín gruño pero sabía que la navegante tenía razón y se puso en marcha. "Bueno señor "Capitán de la Guardia Real" es hora de negociar el precio por nuestros servicios." Dijo Nami adquiriendo signos de Belli en lugar de sus ojos lo que hizo que Igaram sufriese un escalofrió.

"Juro que un día ganare este maldito juego y hare a ese teme obedecer mis órdenes." Dijo Naruto llevando su puño al cielo en señal de un juramento en el nombre de su hombría. El dúo de espadachines le palmeo la espalda para relajarlos mientras lo consolaban y le decían que ya llegaría su turno.

 **(Momentos Después, Sasuke, Asher y Zoro)**

Cuando el trio logro alcanzar a Vivi, ella se hallaba atrapada y vieron como su compañero Mr. 9 intento darle ventaja junto con Miss Monday pero ambos cayeron fácilmente ante los poderes de la **Bomu Bomu no Mi (Fruta Bomba Bomba)** de Mr. 5. Luego cuando se dispusieron a salvarla, Zoro se vio enfrascado en una lucha con un Luffy colérico que creyó que su compañero se había vuelto loco por atacar a la gente que les había dado comida así que solo quedaron Sasuke y Asher para pelear contra la pareja de asesinos.

"Aun cuando no sean nuestros objetivos debemos eliminarlos, nos hicieron más fácil el trabajo de ir a buscarlos." Dijo el hombre de lentes hurgándose la nariz con su dedo para sacar un moco y apuntarlo a los piratas. "¡ **Nozu Fanshi Kyanon (Cañón de Fantasía Nasal)**!" Mr. 5 lanzo el proyectil empujándolo con su dedo. Sasuke activo su Sharingan e inmediatamente corto el proyectil en dos causando que sus mitades explotasen a sus espaldas. Asher aprovecho la cortina de humo generada por las explosiones y se aproximó a su oponente a gran velocidad preparado para golpearlo. Pero sus instintos lo hicieron retroceder rápidamente tras escuchar un grito desde lo alto.

"¡ **Ichiman Kiro Pureso (Presión de 10.000 Kilos)**!" Asher dio una voltereta evitando el cuerpo de Miss Valentine que impacto con una gran fuerza en el suelo. Un gran cráter se halló en la zona del impacto y ella se incorporó con una sonrisa. "Wow, no muchos escapan al poder de mi **Kiro Kiro no Mi (Fruta Kilo Kilo)** cuando se concentran en Mr.5." El joven arqueólogo volteo para ver a Sasuke e indicándole con la vista que se dirigiese hacia Vivi mientras él se encargaba de los asesinos. El Uchiha asintió para preparar la maniobra.

"¡ **Doburu Nozu Fanshi Kyanon (Cañón Doble de Fantasía Nasal)**!" Grito Mr.5 lanzando dos mocos esta vez hacia los piratas a la vez que su pareja se volvía ligera para tomar vuelo gracias a su paraguas. Utilizando su Sharingan para ver de cerca los proyectiles, Sasuke decidió aprovechar el ataque enemigo.

" **¡Chidori: Senbon (Millar de Pájaros: Agujas)**!" El shinobi disparo agujas eléctricas con una certera precisión impactando de lleno a los explosivos proyectiles causando que estallasen prematuramente cubriendo la zona con humo. En el aire, Miss Valentine no sabía lo que ocurría y se preparó para apoyar a su compañero cuando sintió como unas manos la sujetaban para atraparla en una llave de lucha sin posibilidad de escape. La mujer estaba apresada por Asher en un agarre que abrazaba su cuerpo con los brazos y sus pies se cruzaban en su cuello para dirigir su cabeza contra el suelo.

"Sera mejor que disminuyas tu peso o serán diez toneladas sobre tu cabeza." Le advirtió el arqueólogo, la mujer uso sus poderes para volverse liviana pero el peso de Asher fue suficiente para noquearla rápidamente.

Asher vio como Sasuke tenía en sus brazos a la princesa, el había aprovechado la distracción para escabullirse y tomar a la monarca en brazos para escapar.

"¡ **Burizu Buresu Bomu (Aliento Bomba)**!" Aquel grito puso al joven alerta e inmediatamente cubrió a Miss Valentine y así mismo en un capullo de ceniza para evitar la fuerza de una gran explosión enfocada en ellos. Una vez que Asher sintió el calor desvanecerse, deshizo su escudo con facilidad pero mantuvo la ceniza alrededor de su cuerpo mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a Mr. 5. El hombre apuntaba un humeante revolver de tambor hacia ellos.

"Maldición, supongo que tendré que intentarlo de nuevo." Dijo abriendo el tambor para respirar en las recamaras y volvió a colocarlo en posición. Asher no podía creer que ese sujeto hubiese disparado aun sabiendo que su compañera estaba en medio de la zona de fuego. En verdad **Baroque Works** era una organización despreciable si los medios no importaban para asegurar resultados. En ese momento, su objetivo no era más que aplastar al oponente frente a él.

"¡ **Asshu Asshu no Kotai Dangan (Ceniza Ceniza Bala Solida)**!" Asher transformo su ceniza en esferas compactas que arrojo con furia contra Mr. 5, el sujeto acciono el gatillo del revolver creando una explosión que choco con la ceniza y ambos ataques se cancelaron. Mr. 5 empezaba a cansarse mientras se disponía a terminar el asunto con otra explosión cuando un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza alrededor de la zona e inmediatamente vio como el joven quedo envuelto en el mismo viento. Creyendo que el próximo ataque sería un movimiento cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre bomba se dispuso a recibir el impacto preparando para estallar su cuerpo con el objetivo de derrotar a Asher. Claro que estaba equivocado.

"¡ **Geriu Ken Ryu: Uzudenryu (Estilo Puño Vendaval, Corriente Remolino)**!" Sasuke observo detenidamente como el aprendiz de Naruto realizaba un rápido movimiento de piernas como si estuviese pateando el aire y el viento se concentró en un poderoso remolino que se dirigió directo contra Mr.5. El agente no tuvo oportunidad al recibir el ataque y su cuerpo salió volando por la poderosa fuerza natural hasta que el muro de una casa lo detuvo y cayó completamente derrotado al suelo.

"Ahora veo el interés del dobe en ti, eres fuerte y a la vez compartes su sentido de la moral." Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al momento en que protegió a su oponente abatido del ataque del compañero y su ira ante tal actitud. Asher solo se limitó a suspirar mientras se acercaba a Miss Valentine para cargarla en brazos y salía de aquella zona junto con Sasuke. El Uchiha no protesto ya que si Asher compartía rasgos con Naruto, no tendría caso discutir sobre sus acciones.

Cuando arribaron al puerto luego de cederles la custodia de Vivi a los Mugiwara una vez que Nami calmo a Luffy y a Zoro, se encontraron con los restos de un barco en llamas y destruido en medio del rio de entrada a la isla tras la partida del **Going Merry** , el barco aún continuaba anclado donde lo dejaron e inmediatamente vieron a Naruto en cubierta cargando a Igaram vestido de la misma forma en la que iba Vivi.

"¿Aún quedan enemigos dobe? Pregunto Sasuke saltando al barco junto con el arqueólogo, quien estaba revisando en la lejanía en caso de que pudiesen ser sorprendidos. El rubio dejo con cuidado al hombre en el suelo y les dedico una mirada insegura.

"La verdad es que creo que nos marcaron para eliminación." Dijo Naruto mientras el barco partía de Whiskey Peak directo a su próximo destino sin saber que una mujer los observaba desde la distancia con un telescopio y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Bueno hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de Centinelas Inmortales, dejamos atrás el arco de Whiskey Peak con una posible nueva miembro para la tripulación y un derrotado guardia que podría servirle a los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki para arribar a su destino con mas facilidad.**

 **Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, disculpen por la tardanza y agradezco sinceramente los comentarios que he recibido. También me sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que agrego esta historia para seguirla o como su favorita. Continuare subiendo más y espero que sigan disfrutando, LordSylph fuera.**


	5. Disturbios en la Nieve

**Capítulo 5**

 **Disturbios en la Nieve**

 **Primero que nada, quiero decir lo sorprendido que estoy de la cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que recibió esta historia. Soy bastante novato en este ámbito del fanfiction y al ser mi primera historia no creí que gustaría tanto. Agradezco la atención y los mensajes que recibí de lectores que les encanto la historia.**

 **Me gustaría pedirles que dejaran comentarios respecto a lo que les gusto o no les agrado tanto sobre los siguientes o anteriores capítulos de esta historia. Yo deseo ser escritor y quisiera sus opiniones sobre la calidad de mi redacción.**

 **Respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron sobre si esta historia tendrá un harem, lo estuve meditando y creo que dividiría a las chicas entre Naruto y Sasuke. Sera divertido ver como el Uchiha se relaciona con el sexo opuesto con la cantidad de personalidades que aparecerán jajaja.**

 **Eso me lleva a otro punto de lo que se vendrá, decidí crear un mega crossover. No solo será Naruto y One Piece, sino que mezclare otras historias dentro de esta aventura. Pero para adaptarlas deberé cambiarlas un poco y todo acorde al mundo base de One Piece. Ya lo entenderán más adelante. Ahora iniciemos con el capítulo cinco.**

 **(Grand Line, Barco de Sasuke y Naruto)**

Tres días habían transcurrido desde la partida de la **Isla Cactus** y las actividades en cubierta del navío de los shinobis inmortales se habían vuelto más intensas. El dúo de espadachines entrenaba arduamente su resistencia huyendo de los ataques de Sasuke, quien decidió tener un rol más participativo en el entrenamiento de sus discípulos. El Uchiha se sintió satisfecho al ver el progreso que Johnny había logrado en términos de velocidad y precisión al igual que la evolución de Yosaku respecto a su fuerza física que fue capaz de utilizar el mismo suelo bajo sus pies como arma. Pero Sasuke sabía que solo llegaron a la punta del iceberg de su potencial, como maestro era su deber que ellos vieran el resto de su fuerza.

Por otro lado, Naruto no participaba en el entrenamiento de Asher. El joven arqueólogo demostró una gran fuerza al lidiar con Mr.5 en **Whiskey Peak** y no había mucho que el shinobi rubio pudiese enseñarle salvo un control más preciso de sus habilidades con su **Akuma no Mí**. Aspecto en el que se hallaba trabajando sobre una de las ramas del mástil, Asher necesitaba volver sus ataques más poderosos pero precisos tal como las técnicas de su estilo de pelea.

"Concentra tu energía en tus pulmones, siéntela moverse y aumentar su intensidad. ¡Ahora libera!" Pensó el joven arqueólogo exhalando con todas sus fuerzas por la boca, pero el resultado fue atroz ya que lo único que consiguió fue una gran nube de ceniza sin nada de densidad la cual se disipo fácilmente. "¡Maldita sea!" Protesto Asher lanzando un proyectil ardiente que exploto a la distancia para aliviar su frustración.

"¡Relájate un poco, se llama entrenamiento porque es difícil! ¡Sino fuese un reto cualquier idiota se volvería fuerte!" Aquella reprimenda provino desde cubierta por parte de Naruto, quien trataba de evitar que Asher se desesperase por las fallas de su entrenamiento. El joven arqueólogo solo se limitó a mostrar un rostro molesto mientras le enseñaba el dedo a su "maestro" para regresar a la práctica. En otro momento Naruto hubiese trepado rápidamente por el mástil para darle un fuerte golpe al joven por aquel gesto ofensivo, pero en ese momento se hallaba ocupado ayudando a la navegante en un entrenamiento que ella había pedido.

Nojiko se hallaba a unos pocos metros del rubio, sosteniendo una pistola de tres tiros en su mano derecha con otras amarradas a su cintura. La navegante apuntaba el cañón de su arma directo hacia el shinobi mientras sus ojos seguían de cerca cada uno de los movimientos del shinobi.

"Lista Naruto-kun." Le dijo la joven y el shinobi asintió para extraer de su estuche de armas tres shurikens con una velocidad impresionante para arrojarlas contra Nojiko, la artillera descargo los tres disparos de su arma lo más rápido que pudo y golpeo con gran precisión los proyectiles para desviarlos hacia el suelo de la cubierta. Naruto sonrió ante la puntería de la navegante y reanudo su ataque con un número mayor de proyectiles. Nojiko reacciono rápido utilizando la agilidad que consiguió al iniciar su entrenamiento hace unos días para esquivar las letales piezas metálicas. El shinobi no pudo evitar sonreír ante el avance de la joven pero tuvo que moverse rápido para evitar las que su navegante le disparo con otra de sus armas.

Nojiko le quito la vista por un segundo a su oponente para tomar su arma restante para reanudar su avance, pero al levantar la vista Naruto se había esfumado. Preguntándose donde estaba, la chica sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cintura mientras otro rodeaba su pecho.

"Te tengo Noji-chan." Dijo cómicamente Naruto detrás de Nojiko con un rostro de satisfacción exhibiendo una sonrisa. Pero la satisfacción fue reemplazada con nerviosismo cuando sintió el frio metal de una de las pistolas de la peli azul bajo su mentón seguido del característico sonido metálico de un arma amartillada.

"Creo que esto es un empate, Naruto-kun." Dijo coqueteándole al shinobi sin apartar la pistola y soplando un beso en su dirección. El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse algo "emocionado" ante el provocativo gesto de la joven.

"¿Es malo si digo que me gusta que me pueda volar la cabeza?" Pensó el shinobi en su cabeza riendo. Pero su mente no era un sitio desocupado así que escucho la respuesta de los habitantes que se hallaban despiertos en su plano mental.

" **Si, es bastante retorcido tu modo de excitarte.** " Le dijo riendo Kurama con su característica sonrisa burlona.

" **Te entiendo Naruto, chicas que puedan golpearte, matarte o hasta humillarte públicamente son las mejores.** " Dijo Shukaku causando que Naruto exhibiese una mirada de preocupación al pensar qué clase de personas fueron sus anteriores contenedores.

" **Creo que la vida inmortal empezó a afectar tu moralidad.** " Le dijo la calmada voz de Isobu haciendo que Naruto se molestase con la cantidad de respuestas que recibía a su pregunta.

"¡Fue una pregunta retórica!" Les dijo a los Bijuus despiertos, esa respuesta hizo que las tres bestias con cola riesen para molestia del Jinchuriki.

" **Si, claaaaro.** " Fue la respuesta general de los poderosos seres en su mente. Naruto decidió alejarse de su plano mental para regresar al exterior y soltar a Nojiko, quien estaba sonrojada por la proximidad del rostro del shinobi al suyo. La razón por la cual la tripulación de los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki se hallaban en una extensa sesión general de entrenamiento fue por un capitulo que ocurrió antes de su partida de la anterior isla; y el cual fue provocado por el rubio capitán.

 **(Flashback, Whiskey Peak)**

Naruto se hallaba en la costa de la isla observando los restos de un barco que intento zarpar pero fue destruido antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente por una explosión que ocurrió en su interior, el shinobi fue capaz de salvar al único tripulante del barco antes de que muriese incinerado. Igaram colgaba de su hombro derecho con el disfraz de Vivi hecho trizas y ligeras quemaduras sobre su cuerpo.

"Tuviste suerte de que anduviese cerca viejo." Dijo Naruto al inconsciente soldado para emprender la retirada a su navío cuando una voz femenina lo detuvo.

"Vaya, eres bastante rápido." Volteando lentamente, el shinobi encaro a una mujer joven de unos veintitantos años a juzgar por su apariencia. Tenía piel algo oscura con una figura envidiable, su cabello negro llegaba hasta sus hombros y cubría los costados de su rostro junto con su frente. Una sonrisa se exhibía en su rostro mientras sus azulados ojos examinaban a Naruto como estudiándolo. Su atuendo consistía en un traje de vaquera con botas negras largas, una falda que apenas llegaba a cubrir sus atractivos muslos y un corset morado que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano a la vez que mostraba un generoso escote. "El pobre capitán-san hubiese muerto muy fácilmente de no ser por ti." Dijo riendo la mujer haciendo que Naruto se preocupase sobre su sentido del humor.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Perteneces a **Baroque Works** o algo así?" Pregunto el rubio poniéndose rápidamente en guardia al recibir un asentimiento por parte de la mujer.

"Podría decirse que sí, vine a encargarme de un asunto." Dijo como si nada la mujer notando lo tenso que se hallaba el shinobi. "No te preocupes, no voy a atacarte." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tienes algún nombre clave como el resto de los agentes?" Pregunto curioso Naruto relajándose al notar sinceridad por parte de la agente.

"Miss All Sunday, así me llaman." Dijo la mujer.

"¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre real? Me gustaría saberlo ya que debe ser más bonito que el que usas ahora." Le dijo con una sonrisa el shinobi, la mujer sintió un cálido sentimiento ante las palabras del rubio pero no lo mostro.

"Nico Robin, y yo sé cuál es el tuyo señor **Akuma no Kitsune**." Le dijo riendo a Naruto quien se mostró molesto al escuchar de nuevo el patético epíteto que la Marina le dio. La mujer percibió la molestia en el rostro del shinobi y no pudo evitar reírse. "Veo que tienes conflictos con ese nombre." Le dijo la mujer.

" **Dímelo a mí, tenemos que soportar sus quejas internas cada vez que ve su cartel de recompensa.** " Dijo la voz de Kurama en la mente de Naruto. El shinobi ignoro la voz de su compañero junto con los sonidos de aprobación de sus hermanos para continuar la conversación con la agente de la organización.

"¿Y quién es tu compañero? Ya que ustedes suelen andar en pareja y no veo a tu compañero por aquí." Le pregunto Naruto.

"Mr.0, el líder de nuestra organización." Aquella respuesta no sorprendió al rubio como ella había esperado cuando pensó en la reacción que esa información causaría en él. Intrigada por la falta de reacción decidió soltar una bomba más fuerte. "Su nombre real es Crocodile, uno de los **Shichibukai (Señores del Mar)** " Nuevamente, Robin se vio sorprendida cuando solo recibió un asentimiento por parte de Naruto ante la información.

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Robin. Quisiera quedarme a hablar pero mi barco ya se va." Dijo Naruto y le dio la espalda a la mujer para volver a su barco. Mientras lo hacía algo lo molestaba tras el encuentro con la mujer y empezó a pensar en el nombre que le dio. Creía haber escuchado ese nombre antes pero no recordaba en dónde. Una vez que llego al barco para dejar al inconsciente Igaram en uno de los muchos camarotes tras sanar sus heridas con el chakra Yang de su mano derecha, siguió meditando el tema sobre Robin y fue entonces que se dio cuenta con quien había estado hablando. Sintió la necesidad de abofetearse ya que se cruzó con la persona que Asher buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo y la dejo ir como si nada.

" **También sabes que te marco a ti y a los demás para morir ¿no?** " Le dijo Kurama a Naruto que ingreso a su plano mental para mirar confundido al zorro.

"¿De que estas hablando? Ella simplemente soltó información sobre su organización como si nada, fue una mujer muy amable." Le dijo el rubio a su compañero, el ser suspiro para llevar sus dedos al rostro y suspirar ante la falta de atención de su compañero.

" **Te dije que no se daría cuenta, Kurama.** " Le dijo Isobu a su hermano. " **¿Por qué crees que dio esa información tan vital sobre una organización en la que lo principal es mantener secretos? Fue para marcarte como objetivo de eliminación.** " Le explico la tortuga de tres colas a Naruto, el shinobi medito un segundo lo que los seres le decían para terminar gritando sorprendido.

"¿¡Queeeee?! ¡Eso no es justo, yo no pedí saber nada de esa organización! Solo quería saber el nombre de esa chica." Se quejó el rubio para terminar saliendo de su plano mental y encontrarse con el resto de la tripulación. Al abandonar la isla tras comunicarles que los marcaron para matarlos, el rubio explico lo que había acontecido causando diferentes reacciones.

"Así que vendrán a por nosotros ¿eh? Espero que no nos subestimen o tendremos que enviar a sus esbirros en bolsas plásticas." Dijo Sasuke con tono sombrío y una sonrisa ante la expectante amenaza a la vez que causaba un sentimiento de terror en sus aprendices.

"¡¿TUVISTE A NICO ROBIN, LA MUJER QUE HE ESTADO BUSCANDO DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA; FRENTE A TI Y LA DEJASTE IR COMO SI NADA?!" Le grito Asher a todo pulmón causando que Naruto se sintiese intimidado ante la ira de su aprendiz e inmediatamente se encontró esquivando proyectiles de ceniza solida mientras era perseguido por el joven arqueólogo, quien soltaba groserías sin cesar por cada ataque que arrojaba. "¡ESTUPIDO, RUBIO IDIOTA, SHINOBI DE CUARTA, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA AMANTE DE UNA COMIDA BARATA E INSIPIDA!" Eso ultimo hizo detener a Naruto y le dedico una mirada asesina a Asher para terminar realizando una rápida cadena de sellos.

"¡Puedes insultarme a mi o a mi glorioso cabellos, pero jamás te metas con el ramen!" Grito Naruto invocando una cantidad de agua exorbitante alrededor de Asher y termino apresándolo en una prisión de agua. "Ahora vas a quedarte ahí hasta que te calmes y aprendas a respetar a tu maestro, aun cuando comete errores." Le dijo palmeándole la cabeza pero subestimo la velocidad del joven cuando en un rápido movimiento apreso la mano del rubio en sus dientes para morderla como un perro muerde a un amo horrible. Mientras Naruto soltaba alaridos de dolor tratando de liberar su extremidad de las feroces fauces de Asher y Sasuke reía ante la patética situación de su compañero, Johnny junto con Yosaku contemplaba la sucesión de los hechos con una gran gota en la cabeza.

"¿Yosaku?" Dijo el espadachín de lentes

"¿Si, compañero?" Contesto el de chaqueta verde.

"Contando a Nojiko-aneue, ¿somos las únicas personas normales a bordo de este barco?" Yosaku contemplo a su maestro apartando su atención del rubio para observarlos detenidamente a ellos.

"Creo que si amigo mío, creo que sí." Dijo Yosaku mientras preparaban sus espadas ya que aquella mirada de su maestro indicaba una inminente sesión de entrenamiento.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

Claro que la noticia fue un verdadero shock para los miembros de la tripulación que llegaron conscientes al barco, pero tardaron solo un par de horas en aceptar que la situación iba a ser inevitable eventualmente así que hicieron lo único que podían hacer. Entrenar más extensa y arduamente para que **Baroque Works** se arrepintiese de tan siquiera considerar atravesarse en el camino de los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki. Claro que cuando la navegante de la tripulación despertó y se encontró compartiendo el cuarto con una mujer rubia a quien no conocía ya le provoco una señal de alarma que la forzó a salir de la cama a pesar de la intensa resaca para recibir una respuesta.

Las cosas se volvieron más complicadas una vez que recibió lo que ella buscaba, Naruto tuvo un problema de paranoia durante esos tres días ya que Nojiko siempre buscaba meterle un balazo en medio de la frente por su estupidez. Pero el rubio aprovecho su furia para ayudarla a entrenar y así ella descubrió su increíble puntería innata e inmediatamente el shinobi le ofreció a la navegante la posibilidad de ayudarla a convertirse en una mujer muy peligrosa con armas de fuego.

La sesión de entrenamiento general llego a un abrupto fin cuando un grito femenino junto con uno masculino se escuchó desde el interior de cubierta y todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la entrada de la cubierta inferior. Miss Valentine emergió corriendo con una mirada de irritación y furia seguida por Igaram, quien aún llevaba puestos los harapos del vestido de Vivi dándole una apariencia perturbadora. Naruto no pudo evitar reírse ante lo que sucedía, Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro mientras suspiraba por el comportamiento de los miembros de **Baroque Works**. Nojiko decidió no meterse y aprovecho el momento de distracción de su compañero de entrenamiento para dispararle desprevenido.

"Eso no fue honorable, Noji-chan." Dijo el Naruto sosteniendo entre él y su rostro una gruesa tabla de madera que estuvo a punto de ser atravesada por el proyectil hasta llegar a su frente. La peli azul bufo ante los reflejos veloces del shinobi para llevar el arma cerca de su boca y soplar el humeante cañón.

"Me está entrenando un shinobi, y según tu si uno no hace trampa es que no intenta vencer." Dijo guiñando su ojo de forma coqueta haciendo que el rubio riese y le mostrase un pulgar arriba mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Mientras tanto, el dúo que se había despertado de su estupor continuaba gritando cosas como. "¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¿Dónde está Mr.5/Vivi-sama? Ustedes me secuestraron ¿verdad? Montón de infelices." La tripulación se sorprendió ante el nivel de coordinación que ambos tenían para soltar preguntas y más aún ellos que intercambiaron miradas para apartarse de un salto mientras adoptaban sus posiciones de combate. Valentine tenía su paraguas listo para utilizar sus poderes mientras que Igaram tenía en sus manos los cordones atados a las armas en su peluca.

"Maldito traidor, no sé cómo lograste vencerme, raptarme y escapar de Mr.5. Pero me asegurare de que mueras aquí." Dijo desafiante la rubia al que antes había sido agente de la organización.

"Tú me secuestraste, ahora me dirás donde tienen a Vivi-sama o acabaras como un colador." Dijo el hombre preparado para accionar sus armas. La disputa llego a su fin cuando los cuerpos de ambos quedaron cubiertos por una gran cantidad de arena y se hallaron completamente inmovilizados sin salida alguna. Estupefactos, los huéspedes buscaron al causante hasta que por primera vez se toparon con la tripulación del barco.

"¡TU!" Dijeron a la vez ambos mirando a Naruto con sus manos extendidas hacia ellos con una expresión divertida en su rostro. ¿¡Cómo diablos hiciste eso?! ¡Libérame en este momento!" Le grito Miss Valentine al rubio tratando de liberarse sin éxito de la masa de arena. Igaram, recordando a la tripulación pirata que intentaron entregar junto con la del chico del Sombrero de Paja, se calmó al saber que se encontraba entre personas en contra de **Baroque Works** y hablo con tono sereno.

"¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?" Le pregunto con calma al shinobi. Naruto se encogió de hombros ante el cambio de comportamiento y decidió liberar la presa de arena liberando así a Igaram. "Muchas gracias." Dijo respirando agitadamente ya que la arena lo contuvo con tanta fuerza que por poco aplasta sus pulmones. "¿Podrían decirme donde se encuentra Vivi-sama? Es urgente que la encuentre para cerciorarme de su seguridad y regresar al reino de Alabasta." Explico el comandante de la Guardia Real a los ocupantes del barco.

"No te preocupes, la princesa está a salvo con los **Mugiwara**. Nosotros atestiguamos como ella se iba con ellos." Le dijo Asher mientras descendía deslizándose por el mástil principal hasta llegar a cubierta. "Logramos salvarla antes de que aquel sujeto bomba pudiese hacerle daño." Luego aparto la vista del hombre para cruzar miradas con la mujer rubia, quien no estaba muy feliz con su situación actual. "Respecto a por que estas aquí y no recuerdas nada, yo te deje fuera de combate aprovechando el impulso que adquiriste al volverte pesada en el aire para estrellarte contra el suelo." La confesión hizo que Miss Valentine clavase sus ojos verdes en una mirada asesina mientras trataba de zafarse para poner sus manos sobre el joven arqueólogo. "Pero en realidad tendrías que agradecerme por salvar tu vida." Esa frase detuvo en seco a la joven. "Tu compañero no mostro escrúpulo alguno cuando intento hacerme volar en pedazos con uno de sus ataques mientras tú te hallabas inconsciente a mi lado, de no ser por mi estarías hecha pedazos en esa isla." La rubia guardo silencio mientras meditaba lo que Asher le había dicho, ella sabía cómo pensaba su compañero y que seguía a muerte su principio durante cada trabajo. "Completar la tarea por cualquier medio necesario."

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Mr.5?" Pregunto Miss Valentine, a pesar de que el bastardo intento destruirla junto con el objetivo no podía echarle la culpa. La organización demandaba que fuesen despiadados en sus trabajos y no pudo evitar la necesidad de saber la suerte de su compañero.

"Si te preguntas si está muerto, la respuesta es no. A pesar de que me hubiese encantado destrozarlo por su manera de tratar a sus compañeros. Mi estilo no es para asesinar, sino para proteger y derrotar a mis enemigos." Fue todo lo que dijo Asher antes de darle la espalda a la mujer para regresar a las ramas del mástil e intentar proseguir con su entrenamiento de control de su ceniza. Naruto observo a su aprendiz reanudando sus ejercicios y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por la firme resolución que el joven tenía respecto a sus acciones. Dirigiendo su atención hacia la rubia apresada, el shinobi dirigió su mano hacia ella causando que la arena comenzase a sacudirse al recibir la energía del shinobi.

"Muy bien, tienes dos opciones en este momento." Le dirigió la palabra a Miss Valentine, la muchacha se centró en su captor al percibir el tono de seriedad en su voz. "Opción N°1, puedes quedarte en el barco tranquilamente como una huésped gracias a la caballerosidad de Asher y tener un viaje placentero. N°2, intentas pelear con nosotros usando tus poderes; los cuales podrían hacer que el barco se hundiese en medio del océano cosa que no es muy buena para ti, y terminar aplastada por la arena a tu alrededor. Tú eliges preciosa." Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

"Me quedare con la primera." Dijo rápidamente la agente de **Baroque Works** , ella sabía que su destino estaba sellado si intentaba pelear. No le quedaba más opción que aceptar la oferta de estadía que el rubio le ofrecía. Asintiendo ante la elección de la joven, Naruto libero el chakra de la arena y lo absorbió haciendo que esta se desvaneciese como arte de magia.

"Perfecto, puedes elegir un camarote de los muchos que tenemos en este barco." Le dijo con una sonrisa que sorprendió a Miss Valentine, ella no podía entender como aquel sujeto era capaz de adquirir una personalidad de asesino a sangre fría dispuesto a manchar sus manos de sangre para ser reemplazada por un joven jovial y simple. En verdad había terminado en medio de un montón de gente extraña.

"Este es un barco de la Marina robado ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Igaram al ver de cerca el diseño de cubierta más el número de camarotes y secciones que pasaron por sus ojos mientras corría por el interior del navío hasta llegar a cubierta. Sasuke, luego de explicarle lo que ocurrió en **Whiskey Peak** mientras él estuvo inconsciente asintió.

"Si, lamentablemente el estúpido de mi compañero hizo que nos quedásemos varados en una isla en el **East Blue** y no tuvimos más opción que hurtar este barco para proseguir en nuestro viaje." Le explico el Uchiha al Capitán. "Ahora, necesito que me expliques porque ambos deben llegar a su país con tanta urgencia. Seguro tiene que ver con la razón por la cual se infiltraron en esa organización." Igaram observo la expresión de uno de los capitanes del navío y suspiro para iniciar su relato sobre la guerra civil que amenazaba con acabar con la monarquía en el reino junto con las maquinaciones del líder de **Baroque Works** para apoderarse del trono de **Alabasta**. Lamentablemente, una cierta agente de dicho grupo se hallaba cerca.

"¡¿Quéeee?! ¡Todo este tiempo estuve trabajando para uno de los **Shichibukai (Siete Señores del Mar)** para derrocar un imperio! Maldita sea, esto es malo. Conozco la identidad de Mr.0 y nuestra política se trata del anonimato, me marcaran junto con ustedes para ser eliminada. Ahhh estoy muerta en estas aguas." Dijo sollozando Miss Valentine sobre su inminente destino por venir, Johnny y Yosaku la miraron con cierta pena por la humillante demostración de temor y el de lentes decidió intervenir.

"Pero no entiendo porque te preocupas, estamos en medio del océano sin ningún barco a la vista. No veo cómo podrían enterarse de que sabes más de lo que deberías saber." Le dijo Johnny a la rubia, la joven miro al espadachín para empezar a sacudir la cabeza negando su afirmación.

"No lo entienden, siempre tienen medios para enterarse de lo que cada miembro sabe. Ninguno en este barco está a salvo, ojala me hubiesen dejado morir a sumirme en el pensamiento de que me harán si saben que aun respiro." Dijo Valentine observando en todas direcciones buscando amenazas que no había. Antes de que los espadachines pudiesen hacer algo para calmar a la mujer, la voz de Asher se hizo escuchar desde arriba.

"¡Oigan, tenemos compañía por el cielo!" Aviso el joven, Naruto tomo sus binoculares para vigilar la zona a la que su aprendiz indicaba y se asombró cuando observo lo que se aproximaba.

"¿Qué diablos hacen un buitre y una nutria en medio del océano? Aunque el roedor se ve genial con esos pijamas y los lentes de sol que usa." Remarco el shinobi sintiendo envidia de no tener anteojos de sol para lucirse ante sus enemigos. La descripción de los enemigos hizo que tanto Igaram como Miss Valentine contuviesen el aliento y empezaran a sudar.

"¡Ahhh están aquí, Mr.13 y Miss Friday los Unluckies!" Grito la rubia buscando cobertura sobre cubierta mientras que Igaram miraba con nervios a la distancia donde los enemigos se encontraban. Naruto aparto la vista de los dos agentes para dirigirse al hombre.

"¿Esos dos animales son agentes? Rayos, hablando de un perfecto camuflaje. Por sus reacciones debo intuir que estos sujetos son peligrosos." Dijo el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del ex agente.

"Son los mensajeros exclusivos de la organización, además se encargan de monitorear a cada miembro y asegurarse de que no sepan más de lo que deben saber. Muchos han sido víctimas de los Unluckies y ninguno ha escapado una vez que Crocodile da la orden para su eliminación." Cuando el resto de la tripulación escucho lo que Igaram revelo sobre los enemigos sabían que estaban en un serio problema. Johnny y Yosaku se preparaban para defender el barco utilizando los cañones ya que no sabían ninguna técnica de larga distancia aun, Sasuke se disponía a calmarlos para simplemente encargarse el de la situación pero todos se detuvieron cuando Naruto decidió el plan de acción.

"Nojiko, es hora de que veas los resultados de tu entrenamiento." Le dijo el rubio a la navegante, quien se había puesto nerviosa pero se calmó al oír las palabras del shinobi. Ella en verdad había trabajado mucho en su puntería, movimiento y tácticas durante los últimos tres días haciendo de la experiencia en combate lo único que carecía.

"Pero, Naruto-kun. Están muy lejos para intentar derribarlos con mis pistolas." Le dijo la muchacha a Naruto, este rápidamente hurgo en sus bolsillos que estaban grabados con unos sellos especiales que le permitían almacenar infinitas cantidades de objetos y extrajo un rifle con mira de su ropa. Decir que Nojiko estaba impresionada ante la súbita aparición de aquella gran arma era poco al comprobar que se trataba de un instrumento de gran calidad.

"Planeaba dártelo como regalo por tu arduo trabajo, pero parece que ese par de animales hicieron que me adelantara. Aun así sé que estas lista para pelear así que quiero que derribes a esos animales del cielo. ¿Puedo contar contigo?" Le pregunto Naruto con rostro serio mientras extendía el rifle hacia la navegante, quien sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza ante el nivel de confianza que aquel joven que libero a su pueblo de la tiranía de Arlong depositaba en ella. Sin dudarlo, las manos de Nojiko tomaron el frio metal del arma y se dispuso a defender el barco.

"Yo me encargare de esto" Dijo la muchacha adoptando una posición en medio de la cubierta mientras colocaba su ojo derecho en la mira telescópica y podía ver de cerca a sus objetivos. La nutria debía tener una vista de águila ya que se percató de que uno de los objetivos poseía un arma de gran alcance y le indico a su compañera que aumentase la velocidad a la que se movían para dificultar el tiro a su enemigo. En cubierta, el resto de la tripulación se había juntado dentro del comedor, a excepción de Asher que se negó a dejar sola a la navegante aun cuando ella dijo que estaría bien, y observaban la primera pelea de Nojiko con interés.

"Debo decir que como capitán fue muy irresponsable de tu parte dejar a una muchacha tan frágil como ella a merced de ese dúo de despiadados asesinos, aun con ese rifle que lleva dudo que sea capaz de derribarlos. Aun yo soy incapaz de acertarles si se tratase de mí el que estuviera ahí fuera." Le dijo Igaram a Naruto compartiendo su angustia por el resultado del conflicto.

"Discúlpame por lo que diré, pero tu puntería es un asco, simplemente usas esas armas que tienes en tus rulitos locos junto con esa escopeta modificada como saxofón para lanzar ataques abrumadores a tus enemigos con la esperanza de que uno de tus proyectiles acierte. Además, debo decirte que cometes un error a subestimar a nuestra navegante." Dicho eso se apartó de la ventana para dedicarle al Capitán una mirada de absoluta seguridad. "Yo creo que Noji-chan ganara y no puedo permitirme el dudar de ella cuando está arriesgando su vida ahí fuera." Mientras tanto, Nojiko veía por la mira de su rifle como el buitre iniciaba maniobras aéreas para evitar que la navegante tuviese un blanco fijo. La nutria, haciendo gala de su experiencia volando sobre su compañera, se mantuvo fija sin problema en la espalda del ave y mostro lo que parecía ser una enorme metralleta con balas de gran calibre para iniciar su ataque contra el barco pirata.

"¡Nojiko, cuidado que ahí viene el primer ataque!" La apuro Asher a la vez que el animal accionaba el gatillo liberando así una gran cantidad de balas que impactaron en la zona de babor del barco junto con gran parte de la cubierta, donde la navegante se cubrió tras unos muñecos de prueba que Naruto puso para ayudarla a practicar. Las velas recibieron considerables daños y Asher tuvo que moverse rápido al nido de cuervo para evitar los proyectiles.

"¡Maldita sea, se mueven demasiado rápido y no puedo conseguir un blanco fijo!" Se quejó Nojiko al hallar el combate un poco más complicado de lo esperado, pero igualmente tendría que darle las gracias al shinobi rubio por su entrenamiento de arrojarle proyectiles mientras apuntaba ya que el esquivar ayudo a agudizar los reflejos de la peli azul y el esquivar aumento bastante su resistencia a la vez que su velocidad. "Necesito una distracción, algo que me permita tener un blanco fijo." En ese momento recordó quien se encontraba junto a ella en cubierta y se dirigió al muchacho agachado en el puesto de vigía. "¡Asher, necesito un poco de tu ayuda!" Le grito Nojiko al joven arqueólogo.

"¡¿Qué crees que puedo hacer desde aquí?!" Le pregunto gritando con intensidad ante la situación de alta tensión en la que se encontraban. "No creo que mis ataques a larga distancia los alcancen y además se mueven muy rápido." La navegante/artillera sabía eso pero tenía otra idea en mente.

"¡¿Crees que serias capaz de crear una neblina de ceniza tan grande como para cubrir la zona de cubierta?! ¡Si logramos cortarle el campo de visión a ese dúo de animales estoy segura que lograre derribarlos!" Le explico la muchacha al joven nervioso, Asher guardo silencio ante tal petición ya que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de eso. No, esta no era una cuestión de si podría o no, él tenía en sus manos la seguridad de su compañera y no podía darse el lujo de dudar de sí mismo cuando uno de los miembros de su tripulación daba todo para pelear contra dos adversarios peligrosos.

"¡De acuerdo, estate preparada porque están regresando!" Le aviso el joven a Nojiko mientras ella veía por la mira del arma como el buitre daba un giro en el aire para colocar el barco frente a la vista de su socio. "Controla tu energía, llévala a tus brazos y controla la densidad de tu elemento. No lo liberes en fragmentos, ¡libéralo todo en el momento!" Recitaba en su cabeza el joven las palabras que Naruto le había dicho cuándo comenzó su entrenamiento. Sus brazos quedaron cubiertos de la sustancia de su fruta y lentamente adquiría más densidad junto con un color muy oscuro. "¡ **Asshu Asshu no Kuroi Misuto (Ceniza Ceniza Niebla Oscura)!"** Del cuerpo de Asher salió proyectada una densa cortina de ceniza oscura que dejo la cubierta del barco completamente cubierta a los ojos de la nutria que aun así abrió fuego disparando a ciegas en medio de aquella oscuridad móvil. Evitando acercarse a la sustancia en caso de que pudiese intentar atacarlos, Miss Friday sobrevoló por encima del barco mientras Mr.13 dejaba la metralleta para tomar un lanzacohetes que tenía en su bolsa de armas y apuntar al barco con intención de destruirlo. Pero lamentablemente cometió un error.

"Te tengo." Dijo Nojiko desde el interior de la cortina de ceniza que se disipo lo suficiente para permitirle ver a sus adversarios y disparo su rifle con una precisión tan afilada que logro impactar la cabeza del proyectil explosivo causando su detonación. Por la mira del rifle, la navegante vio como los cuerpos de los Unluckies caían en medio del océano desde una altura de casi trescientos metros. "Lo hice." Dijo la muchacha con absoluta incredulidad ante el nivel de su puntería.

"Ya lo creo que lo hiciste." La navegante levanto la vista del arma que le confirió su primera victoria en una batalla de vida o muerte para ver como Asher descendía por el mástil a la vez que la ceniza alrededor del barco era absorbida por el para dejar que el sol iluminase la cubierta. "Buen trabajo artillera." Le dijo con una sonrisa el joven mientras extendía una mano abierta y ella chocaba su palma en señal de victoria.

"¡Eso estuvo magnifico Nojiko!" Los dos jóvenes voltearon para encarar al público que salía del sector común del barco con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Naruto exhibía una de sus características sonrisas al ver el gran desempeño de la joven durante el combate, Sasuke mostraba por primera vez una sonrisa dirigida a ella y Nojiko no pudo evitar sentir orgullo al captar la atención del siempre serio Uchiha. Johnny y Yosaku vitoreaban como un club de fans ante la destreza de su compañera junto con la de Asher. Los únicos que en verdad estaban impresionados fueron Igaram y Miss Valentine al ser testigos de la hazaña que solo dos miembros de aquella tripulación lograron hacer.

"Con sujetos tan fuertes como estos tendremos oportunidad de llegar a Alabasta a salvo y tal vez solicitar su ayuda." Pensó Igaram en silencio.

"Increíble, nunca nadie fue capaz de herir a los Unluckies y ella con solo un rifle logro derribarlos del cielo usando solo una bala certera. Si me quedo con ellos tal vez tenga posibilidades de sobrevivir." Pensó la rubia exhibiendo una sonrisa al imaginarse a salvo. Mientras tanto el shinobi rubio le comentaba a la navegante lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por sus habilidades y el trabajo en equipo que realizo con Asher para derrotar a sus enemigos. Pero lo más sorpresivo de todo fue cuando en lugar de responder a los halagos del rubio con palabras, Nojiko se acercó a Naruto y puso sus labios sobre los suyos en un intenso beso que dejo a la mayoría impactados. Sasuke fue el único que no se vio sorprendido y solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espere mucho para hacer eso." Dijo la navegante una vez que se separó del rubio, cuyo rostro había adquirido el color del cabello tradicional de su clan. Saliendo de su estado estático, Naruto solo se limitó a sonreír.

"Wow, debí ponerte a pelear mucho antes entonces." Dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a la muchacha, la celebración llego a su fin cuando Igaram tosió para llamar la atención del resto de la tripulación.

"Quiero decirles que he quedado impresionado por las habilidades que poseen y he decidido, a nombre del Rey Nefertari Cobra de Alabasta, contratar sus servicios para ayudar a mi país." Explico el hombre extrayendo de sus ropas un objeto con forma de reloj de arena que contenía una brújula similar al **Log Pose** de Nojiko con la palabra **Alabasta** escrita en el sector superior. "Esta es una **Ethernal Pose** , tiene grabado el campo magnético de la isla y podremos llegar a ella sin estar navegando en exceso." Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas tras escuchar la petición del Capitán e inmediatamente asintieron.

"¿Cuánto nos pagaran aproximadamente? Escoltar a un miembro tan importante como tu hasta un país lejano y al mismo tiempo protegerlo te costara bastante, si aún fuésemos ninja categorizaríamos esta misión como rango **A** o **S**." dijo con una sonrisa que causo que el hombre sintiese que había cometido un error al solicitar la ayuda de los shinobi.

 **(Dos Días Después, Mar de Invierno.)**

"¡No sé cómo diablos ustedes han podido sobrevivir con la bazofia que han estado comiendo desde que iniciaron su viaje, pero me sorprende que no hayan padecido ninguna intoxicación letal!" Gritaba Miss Valentine saliendo de la cocina del barco cargando un plato lleno de carne asada para dejarlo en la gran mesa junto con deliciosas ensaladas, salsas y una bandeja con pan recién horneado. Yosaku y Johnny, a falta de mejor palabra, se hallaban sollozando de felicidad al ver las delicias frente a ellos e inmediatamente se pusieron a devorar la comida como si hubiesen estado sufriendo hambruna por casi un mes mientras alababan a la joven rubia mientras tragaban bocado tras bocado.

"Naruto-kun no te rías, harás que Sasuke se enoje." Le decía Nojiko al shinobi rubio, quien no pudo evitar reírse como loco ante el regaño que la ahora nueva cocinera "temporal", según ella, del barco le hizo al Uchiha por la atroz comida que estuvo preparando. El pelinegro tenía una vena que le latía con violencia en la cabeza al ser tratado de esa forma e intento suprimir el deseo de desenfundar la espada y callar a esa mujer.

"Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitarlo." Dijo entre risas Naruto viendo a su compañero conteniendo su impulso homicida. La navegante suspiro mientras se llevaba a la boca la comida que Miss Valentine había hecho, la joven no pudo evitar alegrarse de que Asher la hubiese salvado y que ahora no tenían que soportar la cocina de Sasuke.

"¡Oigan, veo tierra cerca de nosotros!" Grito el joven arqueólogo desde el exterior del barco, los ocupantes de la mesa decidieron abandonar por un segundo el festín para salir a cubierta y ver a lo lejos la silueta de una lejana isla con alrededor de cinco montañas que parecían adquirir la forma de tambores.

"Es la isla del Reino de Drum, es una isla de invierno cuyo rey decidió abandonar a su pueblo y convertirse en pirata." Les explico Igaram al resto de la tripulación la historia que rodeaba a aquella isla. "Ese hombre era un tirano, decidió expulsar a todos los doctores de su reino para quedarse solo con un selecto grupo, los Isshin 20, que solo tenían autorizado atenderlo a él mientras su gente agonizaba por enfermedades u otras dolencias." Los espadachines sintieron rabia ante el egoísmo de aquel sujeto mientras que Naruto sentía su enojo aflorar al tener conocimiento de personas tan deplorables e inhumanas.

" **Chico cálmate, podemos sentir como tu enojo intenta extraer nuestro chakra y no quiero que te conviertas en tu forma maligna**." Le indico Kurama dentro de su cabeza para calmar al shinobi. Asher hizo que olvidase su enojo cuando informo de algo que avisto en la costa.

"¡El barco de los Mugiwara está anclado en medio del rio de la isla!" Ante esa noticia Igaram perdió la compostura y se puso a gritar como loco sobre la seguridad de la princesa y que tenían que acelerar el barco hasta que Nojiko no lo soporto más e inmediatamente lo puso a dormir con la culata de una de sus pistolas. La tripulación junto con Miss Valentine la miraron con miradas extrañadas mientras guardaba su arma en una de las fundas de su cintura.

"¿Qué? Ya comenzaba a ponerse loco y había que hacer algo." Dijo como si nada la artillera haciendo reír a Naruto.

"Bueno hora de decidir quién llevara las riendas en esta ocasión." Dijo el shinobi rubio para colocarse cerca de su compañero e iniciar la competencia de piedra, papel o tijera. Miss Valentine, observando a esos dos como si fuesen un dúo de idiotas no pudo evitar hacer la gran pregunta.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo?" A lo que Nojiko se limitó a responder.

"Eligen mediante el azar quien será el capitán durante nuestra estadía en la isla, créeme es mucho más fácil lidiar con uno solo al mando que con los dos debido a sus tan opuestas personalidades." Le explico la peli azul a la rubia, quien ahora dudaba si podía lidiar con las personas extrañas que componían ese grupo de piratas.

 **(Horas después, Isla Drum.)**

"¡Vivi-sama, Vivi-sama por favor responda!" Gritaba Igaram a todo pulmón cuando el barco de los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki se colocó a un lado del Going Merry pero desafortunadamente no encontraron a nadie a bordo.

"¡Cállate de una maldita vez, sino le diré a nuestra sexy navegante/artillera que te ponga a dormir de nuevo!" Le grito Naruto con enojo ya que una vez más se le fue negada la posición de capitán debido a la increíble suerte de Sasuke. "Yosaku, juro que un día hare que desees no haber nacido por tu estúpida idea de método." Protesto el rubio en voz baja al ver como el Uchiha preparaba a la formación que saldría de exploración por la isla.

"Muy bien, Igaram tu vendrás ya que necesitas reencontrarte con Vivi. Johnny tu vendrás conmigo y Yosaku tú te quedaras en el barco a vigilar a nuestra huésped." Le indico el shinobi a su aprendiz, el espadachín se mostró molesto al ser solicitado para quedarse protegiendo el navío mientras su compañero estaba explorando territorio nuevo, pero no tanto como Miss Valentine al saber que le seria asignado un guardián.

"¿Por qué me dejan aquí, y peor aún con un niñero mientras la mayoría de ustedes irán a hacer locuras por ahí? Pregunto molesta la chef rubia ante la petición del capitán temporal, Sasuke suspiro ante el temperamento de la mujer e ideo una forma de expresar sus intenciones de manera que quedasen perfectamente claras.

"Solo los miembros de la tripulación pueden salir a explorar cualquier isla en la que anclemos, a pesar de que el capitán no solicite la presencia de ciertos miembros de la tripulación estos pueden salir a explorar si lo desean si no se les ha dado una tarea específica." Explico el Uchiha con lujo de detalle a Miss Valentine. "Tú, chef temporal, eres una huésped en nuestro barco así que debes quedarte bajo el cuidado de un guardián sino se te ha pedido que salgas. ¿Entiendes ahora?" Pregunto el shinobi agregando un tono serio a la pregunta. La chef se sintió intimidada ante los ojos del shinobi e irremediablemente tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

"¿Esta vez puedo salir a jugar o me dejaras haciendo guardia de nuevo?" Le pregunto Naruto a su compañero.

"Si quieres haz lo que te plazca, no necesitamos que ocultes el barco así que síguenos o vete por ahí." Le dijo Sasuke a su amigo, el rubio rio ante el típico modo de ser de su compañero y se dispuso a partir. "Nojiko, Asher. ¿Ustedes quieren venir a explorar o quieren quedarse aquí?" Les pregunto el capitán a los dos miembros que no parecían muy ansiosos por abandonar el barco. Uno porque deseaba continuar su entrenamiento para perfeccionar el control sobre su fruta y la otra debido al gélido aire invernal que reinaba en el ambiente. Naruto y Sasuke fueron los únicos que no se colocaron abrigos ya que afirmaban no sentir frio al canalizar chakra a través de sus cuerpos, eliminando con facilidad el frio.

"No gracias, me quedare aquí a disfrutar del calor del barco y la comida de nuestra nueva chef." Dijo Nojiko yendo al comedor para continuar la cena que habían dejado.

"Muy bien, hora de irnos." Dijo Sasuke desembarcando junto con el resto de los que decidieron acompañarlo al helado territorio de la isla Drum.

 **(Pueblo Big Horn.)**

Los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki llegaron a un pueblo cerca de la ladera de la montaña central de la isla y vieron que un alud había sepultado gran parte del sitio. Al acercarse más pudieron observar como varias personas se hallaban cavando con intensidad en la nieve al parecer buscando algo. Una figura fue lo que llamo la atención de Igaram ya que su largo cabello color celeste resaltaba en contra del blanco relieve.

"¡Vivi-sama!" Grito el hombre a todo pulmón mientras corría sobre la nieve a toda velocidad hasta que la joven princesa escucho esa voz que nunca más creería oír de nuevo, volteando hacia el origen del grito fue que se topó con la figura de su guardián acercándose a ella.

"¡Igaram!" Dijo Vivi abrazando al hombre que la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo de felicidad al ver que se encontraba a salvo. Pero el encuentro no fue tan emotivo cuando la joven recordó lo que había estado haciendo. "¡Por favor, ayúdennos a sacar a Dalton de debajo de esta nieve!" Solicito la joven heredera al trono para reanudar su trabajo cuando la mano de Naruto la detuvo con la intensión de relajarla. "Señor Bigotes." Dijo ella, eso causo que el shinobi la mirase con molestia mientras que Johnny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar morirse de risa ante el apodo.

"¿Me ves cara de gato acaso mujer? Señor Bigotes, ¿no se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa como Señor Ninja, Poderoso Señor de los Elementos u otra cosa? Demonios." Se quejó el shinobi para acercarse al enorme montículo de nieve e inmediatamente recurrió al chakra Bijuu en su interior para sentir cualquier presencia debajo de ella.

" **Lo tenemos, está bastante débil pero aún se aferra a la vida**." Le confirmo la voz de Kurama una vez que sintió la fuerza vital del quien suponía que se trataba de Dalton. Observando la inmensa cantidad de nieve que era necesaria retirar, Naruto sabía que necesitaba recurrir a una solución inmediata si deseaba salvar la vida de ese sujeto.

"¿Kokuo esta despierta o aun duerme?" Pregunto el shinobi a los tres seres aun conscientes en su mente.

" **Aun se halla en su sueño y dudo que despierte en el futuro cercano, tendrás que extraer su chakra manualmente**." Le dijo Isobu con su característica voz calmada, el rubio protesto ya que aún le costaba manipular con completo control el chakra de las demás bestias con cola sin ayuda de ellas. Extendiendo su conciencia hacia el aura del Bijuu de cinco colas, Naruto sintió su chakra circulando por su cuerpo y comenzó a emanar un vapor tan intenso que las personas a su alrededor tuvieron que alejarse para evitar ser quemadas a la vez que atestiguaron como la nieve se derretía rápidamente.

"Este sujeto siempre tiene algún movimiento bajo su manga." Dijo Ussop quien antes había participado en el intento de ayuda de Dalton y ahora observaba como la figura de un gran hombre de gruesos músculos, cabello corto oscuro y bastante herido emergía al exterior.

"¿Dónde están Luffy-aniki y los demás?" Pregunto Johnny al grupo que intento rescatar al hombre que estaba recibiendo primeros auxilios por parte de Naruto.

"Luffy se llevó a Nami hacia la cima de aquella montaña junto con Sanji para buscar a la única doctora que queda en este sitio, ella cayó enferma cuando salimos de una isla en la que estuvimos varados." Explico Ussop y eso hizo Sasuke meditase sobre su siguiente plan de acción

"Dobe, ¿puedes encargarte de todo mientras yo voy e investigo?" Le pregunto el Uchiha a Naruto a lo que el rubio solo respondió con un pulgar arriba permitiéndole al shinobi concentrarse e intentar sentir las presencias de Luffy y el resto. Luego de encontrarlas, su ojo izquierdo muto para dar lugar al **Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara)** e inmediatamente abrió una especie de portal frente a él impactando a todos los presentes que estaban para atestiguar el suceso.

"¿Quién demonios son ustedes?" Pregunto Ussop ya comenzando a hartarse de estar sorprendido de los dos shinobis junto con su gran número de habilidades. Johnny, antes de saltar por el portal junto con su maestro, volteo para dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante al francotirador.

"Es complicado." Dijo simplemente para luego desvanecerse en el aire. La multitud siguió mirando el espacio por el cual ambos individuos desaparecieron, preguntándose qué clase de individuo podría ser Sasuke cuando unos quejidos hicieron que todos volteasen a ver a Dalton incorporándose tras su estancia bajo la nieve. El imponente hombre vestido con un abrigo verde y armadura trato de ponerse de pie pero aun sus fuerzas no eran suficientes.

"Tranquilo, tómatelo con calma. Tienes múltiples heridas y estuviste a punto de convertirte en un tempano" Le explico Naruto tras haber curado y estabilizado al enorme sujeto gracias al chakra Yang de su mano derecha. Pero el hombre no pudo permitirse oír el consejo y se le veía muy preocupado.

"No entienden, tengo que ir a detener a Wapol. Quiere apoderarse de esta isla una vez más e imponer su voluntad." Decía entre quejidos Dalton al sentir su cuerpo entumecido por el frio y la leve sensación de dolor que sus heridas dejaron.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Luffy y Sanji serán capaces de patearle el trasero a ese imbécil." Le aseguro Naruto con una sonrisa para intentar relajar al sujeto que acababa de salvar pero este sacudió la cabeza.

"No estoy preocupado por Wapol, sino por el sujeto que lo acompaña. Ese bastardo trajo a alguien verdaderamente poderoso, no pude seguir ninguno de sus movimientos y en tan solo unos segundos fue capaz de golpearme tantas veces con suficiente fuerza para incapacitarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De no ser por la avalancha pudo haberme matado." Dijo el hombre en tono serio observando la montaña mientras se preguntaba sobre el destino de aquel muchacho con el sombrero de paja y la muchacha enferma.

"¿Qué clase de sujeto es el que logro vencerte?" Dalton aparto la mirada de la alta montaña para encarar el rostro serio del individuo que logro liberarlo de su fría prisión y curo todas sus heridas.

"Es en verdad muy peligroso, sus ojos son fríos como los de un demonio sanguinario, sus movimientos son tan veloces que cualquier espadachín tendría dificultad para seguirlos. Pero lo que más destaca de su apariencia es su largo cabello anaranjado sujeto en una coleta, un kimono morado y blanco de aspecto viejo, una espada en su costado derecho y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda en forma de cruz." Una vez finalizado el relato, Naruto se permitió concentrar su atención en la montaña a la vez que no podía evitar un sentimiento de preocupación por su amigo.

 **(Base de la Montaña, Castillo.)**

Luffy se hallaba en la punta de la torre más alta del castillo sosteniendo una bandera pirata algo rasgada con el símbolo de una calavera con sombrero y flores de cerezo, a los pies del castillo se encontraba Wapol con su mano transformada en cañón humeando ya que había intentado derribar aquel símbolo de su castillo. Pero el joven capitán había conocido a un joven reno en aquel sitio, quien era discípulo de la doctora que había logrado salvar a Nami de su enfermedad. Chopper observaba con admiración como aquel extraño, quien antes lo llamo monstruo e intento comérselo al sufrir hambre tras su suicida escalada por la montaña, se interpuso entre el antiguo rey tirano de la isla y el símbolo que una vez perteneció a la única persona que lo acogió.

"Malditos, interponiéndose entre el camino de un soberano y su merecido lugar sobre los parásitos de este mundo. Hora de que trabajes samurái inútil, quiero que los aplastes sin piedad." Ordeno el hombre vestido con una gran armadura que le cubría el ancho torso que tenía, sus extremidades eran más pequeñas que el resto de su cuerpo, su mentón estaba cubierto de metal y tenía el cabello largo morado hasta los hombros. A su lado apareció un individuo vestido con nada más que un kimono antiguo, pero no parecía inmutarse por el helado clima en el que se encontraba.

"Si, Wapol-sama." Dijo secamente el individuo con voz apagada mientras se alejaba unos pocos pasos del villano y adopto una posición con las rodillas flexionadas e inmediatamente llevo su mano izquierda el desgastado mango de la espada que le colgaba de su cintura derecha para lanzar un rápido golpe a Chopper, quien se mostró impresionado y aterrado ante la velocidad de ese adversario. Afortunadamente, el reno no sintió dolor alguno y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la espalda de un hombre cubierto por un abrigo negro y el espadachín enemigo dio un salto hacia atrás al encontrarse con la nueva amenaza.

"¡Oye, deja en paz a los animales!" Le protesto Johnny al sujeto mientras volteaba la cabeza para encarar a Chopper. "¿Estas bien, pequeño venado?" Pregunto de forma amistosa el hombre de lentes y de inmediato Chopper olvido su miedo para terminar estallando de rabia.

"¡Soy un reno, maldita sea!" Protesto el reno cada vez que alguien confundía su especie, que en realidad comenzó a ser ese mismo día con Luffy y los miembros de su tripulación. Johnny se vio sorprendido ante la habilidad de hablar del pequeño animal al punto de retroceder de un pequeño salto.

"¡Waaa, habla!" Grito sorprendido el hombre e intrigado por la extraña habilidad del ser pero sus instintos hicieron que se girara y chocase espadas contra el miembro de la guardia de Wapol. Al verlo más de cerca, Johnny sintió un escalofrió cuando los ojos de su enemigo quedaron al descubierto tras el denso flequillo de su rostro. Unos fríos ojos de guerrero, con unos irises amarillos que le perforaban el alma hasta el punto de provocarle espasmos incontrolables. Los ojos de ese sujeto mostraron una sutil sorpresa al encontrar a alguien capaz de detener dos de sus ataques simultáneamente y se apartó para adoptar otra posición.

"Siento mucho que hayas sido capaz de bloquear mis ataques mientras me contenía, ahora tendré que usar todo lo que tengo." Dijo con voz apagada el espadachín mientras se colocaba en cuclillas a la vez que ponía su mano sobre el mango de su katana, Johnny conocía bastante bien aquella posición debido a que su estilo de lucha consistía principalmente de **Iaijutsu (Técnica de Desenvaine)** y decidió responder con uno de sus movimientos. Ambos espadachines adoptaron sus respectivas formas a la vez que aguardaban el momento preciso para atacar. Chopper sintió como el aire en el ambiente se tornó de alguna forma más helado y sentía que se había generado una tensión tan palpable que hasta un cuchillo podría cortarla. Wapol, por su parte, estaba colérico al ver como su subordinado tardaba demasiado para su gusto en devolverle su legítimo lugar en aquel castillo.

"¡Hey, esclavo inútil! ¡Mátalos a todos de una vez o sino me encargare de decapitarte yo mismo y…!" Pero antes de concluir con sus quejas infantiles una voz fría se escuchó a sus espaldas que lo hizo callar rápidamente.

"Cierra la boca, patético pedazo de escoria." Volteando, Wapol se topó con la figura de Sasuke detrás de su montura y al cruzar sus ojos con los de él, observo la forma de su Sharingan e inmediatamente decidió concentrarse en la batalla sin deseo alguno de combatir al recién llegado.

"Puedo sentir la fuerza que emana de aquel sujeto, es en verdad muy abrumadora y mi cuerpo grita con todas sus fuerzas que huya." En ese momento, Johnny pudo ver a su maestro detrás del rey tirano con su vista clavada en él y al ver su expresión su mente loro serenarse para aguardar con calma el momento de atacar. "Sasuke-sensei paso mucho tiempo entrenándome, no puedo rendirme ahora sin haber dado todo de mí. Si llego a morir aquí al menos." Y sujeto firmemente el arma en su cadera. "Lo hare tras soltar toda mi fuerza." Los dos espadachines se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo sin apartar las miradas del otro y Johnny nunca vio el mundo moverse a tanta lentitud. Justo antes de sacar su espada, el espadachín de lentes pudo jurar que fue capaz de ver con exactitud cuántos copos caían en aquel campo nevado y la mano de su oponente comenzando a desenvainar su espada para lanzar su ataque.

"¡ **Hayai Hirameki (Destello Veloz)!** " Johnny libero la hoja de la funda a una velocidad increíble a la que él esperaba y termino impactando contra el acero de la katana de su oponente. Los ojos del espadachín de lentes se posaron por unos instantes en el arma y descubrió algo que no tenía sentido, pero fue incapaz de seguir pensando ya que la hoja de la espada de su enemigo quebró la suya e inmediatamente su enemigo golpeo su costado izquierdo con la funda de su arma, provocando unas serias fracturas en sus costillas junto con una gran pérdida de aire.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: Soryusen (Estilo de la Honorable Espada Voladora Celestial: Destello de Dragon Gemelo.)** " Dijo el espadachín sujetando con firmeza la funda que utilizo como arma contundente para derrotar a su oponente, pero Johnny no se iba a rendir sin provocarle algún daño y, utilizando sus últimas energías, uso el lado romo de su espada rota para asestarle un rápido golpe a la nuca del espadachín, quien le había dado la espalda pensando que lo había vencido. En ese momento ambos hombres cayeron en la nieve para sorpresa de todos.

"¡Johnny!" Grito Luffy preocupado al ver como su amigo caía tras aquel duro golpe. Chopper, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante el combate, se dispuso a acercarse al hombre que lo protegió para brindarle primeros auxilios cuando vio como el espadachín de cabello largo se incorporaba tras recibir aquel impacto en su cabeza. El reno, al ver la valentía de aquel hombre que lo defendió, se mantuvo firme en lugar de correr pero no hubo necesidad de pelear.

"¿Oro, dónde estoy? ¿Por qué esta todo lleno de nieve, y por qué no estoy usando abrigo?" Se preguntó el sujeto que antes no se había molestado por el frio mientras se frotaba los antebrazos con sus manos para brindarse calor mientras estornudaba en gesto cómico rompiendo por completo su imagen de asesino despiadado.

"¿Qué rayos le sucede a ese tipo?" Pregunto Wapol al ver el abrupto cambio de personalidad de su esclavo. "Yo compre al legendario **Hitoriki Battousai (Battousai el Destajador)** como guardaespaldas y asesino. ¡¿Por qué ahora actúa como un imbécil?!" Se preguntó con furia el rey, quien se preparaba para intervenir contra las plagas que inundaban su castillo. Pero un rápido golpe contra su cabeza lo dejo inconsciente fácilmente sobre la fría nieve.

"Ni loco me molestaría usar el Sharingan en un debilucho como tú." Le dijo Sasuke con desprecio para acercarse a la bizarra escena que ocurría frente a él.

"¿Yo te herí de esa forma? Lo siento mucho, yo no sé bien que hago aquí y me despierto justamente en un campo de batalla." Se disculpó el hombre a quien Wapol llamo destajador mientras se arrodillaba en la fría nieve pidiéndole disculpas a Johnny mientras Chopper lo revisaba para evitar que sufriese muchos más daños. ¿Podrían decirme como llegue aquí?" Pregunto el espadachín al reno y al hombre de lentes que había perdido la consciencia.

"Al parecer te pusieron en una especie de trance o algo así." El reno doctor junto con su anterior enemigo levanto la mirada para toparse con el Uchiha. "Mi estudiante peleo contra ti mientras estabas obedeciendo las ordenes de ese gusano débil al que llaman Wapol y cuando lograste vencerlo uso sus últimas fuerzas para golpearte duro en la cabeza. Al menos quiso irse dejando algo para que lo recuerdes." Dijo con una sonrisa para ver como Johnny seguía sujetando el mango de su espada ya rota. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Le pregunto el shinobi al cómico samurái.

"Himura Kenshin, soy un ex samurái de **Wano no Kuni (País de la Armonía)**." Dijo el ahora llamado Kenshin mostrándose serio ante el individuo parado frente a él. Sasuke asintió ante su descripción mientras le dedicaba una mirada estudiosa. Aquella velocidad, fuerza, espíritu guerrero le eran fascinantes. Un sujeto así le sería muy útil en su tarea de entrenar a los dos espadachines bajo su cuidado, además quería extensos detalles sobre el sitio al que pertenecía aquel sujeto.

"¡Oi Sasuke, no te vi durante todo este conflicto!" La gente reunida alrededor de Johnny volteo para ver a Luffy acercarse corriendo sobre la nieve. "¿Cómo esta Johnny?" Pregunto el chico de sombrero de paja vestido con un abrigo roto contra el frio mientras le dedicaba una mirada de pocos amigos Kenshin. Chopper había vendado al herido con gran habilidad durante la conversación entre el Uchiha y el espadachín.

"Estará bien, tiene varios huesos rotos pero se recuperara." Explico el reno mientras se acercaba a quien antes fue su enemigo. "Tengo que revisar tu cabeza para buscar señales de alguna contusión." Le dijo el pequeño doctor a Kenshin, el joven asintió y se sentó para dejar que Chopper lo revisase.

"Oro, esto es extraño. Nunca creí que existiesen renos que hablasen." Dijo riendo el espadachín casi causando que el animalito se molestase pero se dio cuenta que había dicho su especie correctamente.

"Ese sujeto fue muy aterrador pero ahora se ve muy cómico." Dijo Luffy al oído de Sasuke con una risa. "Además es muy fuerte con la espada, le pediré que se una junto con Chopper." Pero la idea del joven llego a su fin cuando el Uchiha dio un anuncio.

"Himura Kenshin, desde ahora eres miembro de los piratas Taiyo to Tsuki." Aquel anuncio hizo que Luffy protestase como niño, que Chopper quedase con la boca abierta de asombro, que Johnny protestase en sueños y que el mencionado espadachín quedase con la mirada en blanco.

"¿Oro?" Fue lo único que dijo mientras en la lejanía se escuchaban los quejidos de Wapol siendo golpeado por una manada de Laphalms.

 **Bueno, este fue el 5to capítulo de Los Centinelas Inmortales. Tenemos otra adquisición a la tripulación, Kenshin un samurái de Wano que fue hipnotizado para que actué fría y salvajemente como cierta figura de cierto anime que la mayoría debe conocer. Si les gusto el capítulo síganlo y denle favorito si quieren. Por favor dejen sus reseñas hablando de lo bien o mal que escribo. Las criticas me servirían mucho en mis futuros trabajos de escritura.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la inserción de Kenshin a este crossover, díganme si quieren ver a villanos de Rurouni Kenshin y si les gustaría algún que otro personaje de otro universo conocido.**

 **Tarde en actualizar debido a mi reciente obsesión por un juego llamado Kingdom Hearts y que ahora deseo jugar al 358/2 pero no tengo pc para un emulador jajaja. Bueno esto es todo, me despido LordSylph fuera.**


	6. Desierto y Guerra

Desierto y Guerra.

 **Los personajes de Naruto y One Piece, junto con los demás que decida incorporar en esta obra a excepción de mis creaciones originales, son pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores y no busco ganar nada con ellos. Solo entretener a los lectores que decidan leer mi trabajo. (Si alguno quiere mandarme obsequios no los rechazare jajaja.)**

 **(A bordo del navío de los Piratas Taiyo to Tsuki)**

La estadía en la Isla Drum fue muy corta una vez que los Mugiwara lograron encontrar una doctor que sanase a su querida navegante y lograron agregar un miembro más a su tripulación que ocupase una de las vacantes necesarias que, por estupidez de su idiota capitán, no habían encontrado antes de partir al **Grand Line**. Respecto a los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki** ellos estaban felices de haber reunido a Igaram con Vivi, evitando otro día mas de tener que soportar al capitán de la Guardia Real molestando sobre su necesidad de reunirse con la princesa para protegerla. También, de una forma muy inesperada, lograron agregar un nuevo miembro a su tripulación; lo irónico fue que la nueva adición fue a elección del más inesperado de los miembros.

El nuevo miembro de la tripulación se hallaba recostado contra el mástil principal del barco, aparentemente dormido, mientras que los demás tripulantes le echaban miradas cripticas tras ver como el Uchiha lo había subido al navío una vez que fue era de emprender el viaje a Alabasta.

Johnny, con un vendaje rudimentario atado en su torso para cubrir el golpe que recibió del extraño samurái en aquel campo helado en Drum, era el único que no mostro interés en observar al nuevo agregado ya que aún tenía grabado en la cabeza la imagen de unos ojos gélidos como la cuchilla más afilada atravesar lo más profundo de su alma.

"¿Estas diciendo que ese sujeto de allí te dio una completa paliza y corto tu espada como mantequilla?" Dijo Yosaku apuntando a la tranquila figura del recién llegado dormitando contra el mástil. Johnny se sintió algo molesto al sentir el tono de burla en la pregunta de su compañero, como si fuese lo más divertido que había oído en su vida; se lo iba a ser pagar caro en algún momento.

"Si, ya te lo dije como mil veces cuando Sasuke-aniki trajo mi apaleado trasero de vuelta al barco cuando Chopper termino de curarme." Dijo con molestia el espadachín de lentes mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Yosaku, quien hacia lo posible por contener su risa.

"Necesitas entrenar más." Dijo Asher, quien estaba junto a ellos realizando katas de su estilo de pelea mientras le dedicaba miradas de reojo a su nuevo compañero. "Pero aun así dudo que puedas igualar la fuerza de ese sujeto, después de todo es un samurái de **Wa no Kuni (País de la Armonía)**." Dijo Asher causando que los espadachines le dedicasen miradas de confusión al arqueólogo.

"¿Un samurái de qué?" Pregunto Yosaku causando que Asher perdiese la concentración y libero accidentalmente un golpe de aire comprimido hacia el dormido espadachín. El trio de tripulantes observo nerviosamente como el ataque se acercaba peligrosamente a su objetivo pero quedaron boquiabiertos cuando la figura se puso de pie y corto el ataque con su espada en un solo movimiento. Eso ya era impresionante, pero lo que impacto más a los que atestiguaron el suceso fue que el espadachín no había despertado de su sueño. Su cuerpo había reaccionado por puro instinto.

"¿Oro, que sucede?" Pregunto de pronto el samurái despertando de pie y empuñando su espada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en las tres figuras inmóviles cuyas mandíbulas estaban casi tocando el suelo. "Discúlpenme por dormir tanto tiempo." Dijo con una sonrisa el espadachín mientras enfundaba su espada en la funda que llevaba colgada en su cinturón y se inclinó ante Yosaku, Johnny y Asher, el ultimo se hallaba sudando balas rezando por evitar que el samurái se diese cuenta el accidental ataque arrojado por él.

"No hay problema." Dijeron los tres tripulantes devolviendo el gesto al joven espadachín.

"Siento no haberme presentado antes cuando uno de sus capitanes me trajo a su barco. Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura." Dijo el samurái pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera.

"Yosaku". Dijo el espadachín de abrigo verde.

"Asher." Dijo el arqueólogo/luchador manipulador de ceniza con nervios.

"Johnny." Dijo el espadachín de lentes suprimiendo la enorme envidia que surgió en su interior al ser testigo de la velocidad y fuerza de Kenshin.

"Encantado de conocerlos." Dijo el samurái con una inclinación. "Iré a ver si Miss Valentine necesita ayuda en la cocina o si hay algún otro quehacer que realizar, los veo después." Dijo Kenshin antes de ir al interior del barco dejando a los demás tripulantes con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora.

"Eso, caballeros, fue un samurái de **Wa no Kuni**. Alégrense de que este de nuestro lado y sea algo distraído." Dijo Asher para recibir asentimientos de cabeza por parte de los otros espadachines. "Pero debo decirles algo, ustedes no deberían llamarse espadachines si ni siquiera saben los aspectos más ancestrales e importantes del arte que practican. Esos sujetos prácticamente hicieron que el arte de la espada saliese al mar." Yosaku y Johnny no tuvieron más remedio que creerle al manipulador de ceniza, no solo porque atestiguaron lo que uno de esos sujetos era capaz de hacer sino porque también Asher era arqueólogo y seguramente sabia de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿De dónde demonios salen sujetos así? Ese lugar del que hablas no puede estar en el **East Blue** o en cualquier otro mar normal. Seguramente provino del **Grand Line**." Dijo Johnny tratando de buscarle sentido al porque nunca antes habían oído de ese sitio capaz de producir espadachines de tal calibre como Kenshin. Asher estuvo a punto de responder cuando un resplandor amarillo apareció detrás de ellos y una voz familiar hablo.

"Eso es debido a que **Wa no Kuni** se halla en la parte casi inexplorada del **Grand Line** , el **Shin Sekai (Nuevo Mundo)**." Los tres piratas saltaron de nervios al oír la voz de Sasuke detrás de ellos y voltearon para encontrar al Uchiha junto con Naruto.

"¡Maldita sea con ustedes dos, anuncien que llegaron antes de aparecer de la nada! ¿Dónde rayos estaban?" Pregunto Asher recuperándose de la sorpresiva llegada de los miembros más fuertes de la tripulación tras su repentina partida luego de dejar a Kenshin en el navío. Naruto rio un poco ante la molestia de su aprendiz pero se permitió satisfacer su curiosidad.

"Disculpen por eso, estábamos en el barco de los Mugiwara planeando nuestros movimientos una vez que arribemos a la primera ciudad de **Alabasta**. Según nos informaron Vivi e Igaram, es una isla de verano y todo lo que la conforma es una gran desierto así que posiblemente nuestros traseros se asaran sino nos preparamos bien. La ciudad portuaria de **Nanohana** será nuestro primer destino, ahí nos equiparemos bien para una larga travesía por las ardientes arenas del desierto **Shandora** hasta llegar a **Alubarna**. Una vez que lleguemos allí intentaremos detener la guerra civil que amenaza con estallar." Una vez que el shinobi rubio término de explicar la situación a sus subordinados estos permaneció en silencio mientras procesaban la información. "¿Preguntas?" Dijo Naruto para saber si había quedado alguna duda.

"Si, yo tengo una aquí." Dijo Asher, siendo el primero en alzar la mano para atraer la atención de uno de los capitanes. "¿Por qué demonios tenemos que atravesar el desierto para ir a la ciudad real si ya sabemos quién es el culpable de que ese país esté en guerra? Yo digo que deberíamos ir a buscar a Crocodile y darle una completa paliza." Dijo Asher explicando su punto de vista. Los dos shinobi intercambiaron miradas ante la idea del arqueólogo.

"Eso sería más fácil, pero tenemos un problema con eso de ir a buscar a ese sujeto y patearle el trasero. En ese sitio, Crocodile es considerado un héroe por varios ciudadanos de ese reino. El abrió un casino y trajo prosperidad a una de las ciudades más aisladas en el desierto a la vez de que protege a los habitantes de la ciudad donde se encuentra de tormentas de arena o cualquier grupo de bandidos que intente saquear la ciudad. Si vamos con intención de derribarlo nos marcaran como enemigos de este país y, como fuimos contratados por la Guardia Real de Alabasta, nuestras acciones podrían causar que la guerra civil estallase." Explico Sasuke haciendo que el plan de Asher fuese rápidamente desechado para molestia del arqueólogo.

"Malditos Shichibukai, no solo el gobierno protege sus vendidos traseros sino que pueden ganarse la confianza de los pobres bastardos a quienes mataran y volverse prácticamente intocables." Se quejó el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos para risa de Naruto.

"Tranquilo Asher, puede que ese tipo tenga a gran parte del reino comiendo de su mano. Pero tenemos una buena información que lo incrimina en varios complots contra el rey Cobra, antes de ir a **Alubarna** debemos buscar al líder de la resistencia, quien es además un amigo de la infancia de Vivi y hacerle ver que su guerra va dirigida hacia la persona incorrecta." Le dijo Naruto para que no perdiera la esperanza de que pronto pudieran darle una paliza a ese perro del gobierno.

Sinceramente el shinobi rubio no guardaba ningún apego a esa organización conocida como el **Gobierno Mundial** tras la información que su nuevo tripulante había compartido con él. Kenshin había sido vendido a un grupo de esclavistas tras haber sido forzado a volverse esclavo para poder proteger a un ser querido. Al momento de ser vendido, un usuario de **Akuma no Mi** logro hipnotizarlo para que obedeciera ciegamente a cualquier sujeto que lo comprase. Ese bastardo había sido Wapol y el samurái fue obligado a cometer cualquier clase de acto violento contra personas inocentes antes de cruzarse con Johnny y ser liberado por un golpe de suerte de parte del espadachín de lentes.

Si ese gobierno permitía que cosas atroces como la esclavitud sucediesen bajo su jurisdicción entonces Naruto estaría más que feliz de causarles un gran problema.

"¿Dónde está Kenshin?" Pregunto Sasuke intrigado al ver que el samurái pelirrojo no se hallaba recostado contra el mástil donde lo habían dejado. Los tres que habían perturbado el sueño del espadachín se pusieron nerviosos ante la pregunta, el Uchiha no perdió de vista la reacción de sus subordinados y estuvo a punto de indagar más cuando un grito se escuchó desde la sala común del barco.

"¡Kyaaaa! ¿¡Qué es esto!?" Los dos shinobi y el resto de los piratas corrieron a toda velocidad directo hacia las escaleras que daban acceso al nivel inferior del barco e irrumpieron en la zona de la cocina en estampida. Dentro, se encontraron a Miss Valentine probando un bocado de lo que Kenshin había estado cocinando y la ex agente tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. "Es delicioso." Dijo la joven rubia haciendo que el samurái exhibiese una sonrisa por el cumplido.

"Me alegra que sea de tu agrado, espero que a los demás les guste después de todo les debo mi libertad." Dijo Kenshin y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban solos en la cocina y encontró al resto de hombres de la tripulación tirados en el suelo, con miradas de confusión en sus rostros. "Oro, que bueno que están aquí. El almuerzo casi está listo así que espero que tengan hambre." Dijo Kenshin volviendo al horno donde estaba cocinando algo que olía lo suficientemente delicioso como para causar que el dúo de espadachines babeara como dos perros hambrientos y el estómago de Naruto rugió salvajemente.

"Gracias Sasuke por traer a Kenshin aquí, necesitaba ayuda en la cocina y él es perfecto." Dijo Miss Valentine riendo con su característica risa mientras se acercaba al Uchiha para darle un beso en la mejilla. La interacción causo que el shinobi rubio le dedicase una mirada divertida mientras que el resto de los ocupantes dentro de su mente reían al ver como el rostro de Sasuke adquiría una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Quién lo diría, teme? Aun tienes lo que se necesita para conquistar chicas." Dijo Naruto y eso causo que el Uchiha activase su **Rinnegan (Ojo de Samsara)** y empujase al rubio a través de uno de los muros del interior del barco con una de las técnicas del camino Deva hacia el mar. El resto de la tripulación se apartó de Sasuke por temor a sufrir el mismo destino que su otro capitán pero Naruto apareció al lado de su compañero en un destello amarillo para rodearle los hombros con su brazo. "Yo también te quiero mucho." Dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"¿Dónde está Naruto-aniki?" Pregunto Johnny al ver que se trataba de un clon el que había reaparecido junto a Sasuke.

"Esta con Nojiko en el nido de cuervo." Dijo el Uchiha para tomar asiento en la gran mesa de la sala común aguardando a que Kenshin y Valentine terminaran de preparar la comida, hablando de la mujer rubia. "Valentine, tengo que hacerte una pregunta." Dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de la cocinera mientras mandaba a Yosaku y Johnny a preparar lo necesario para que pudiesen comer.

"¿Si, que quieres saber?" Pregunto la mujer preparando los platillos que ella y Kenshin cocinaron para servirlos a los hambrientos tripulantes del navío. Sasuke examino su mirada buscando algún indicio de debilidad o falsedad en su rostro feliz.

"Cuando lleguemos a **Alabasta** y nos enfrentemos a tu organización, ¿Qué harás?" Pregunto el Uchiha seriamente a la temporaria cocinera de la tripulación, ya había quedado claro que la mujer tenía una posición conflictiva con **Baroque Works** tras casi ser eliminada por su antiguo compañero. Pero ahora que estaban a punto de enfrentar a su organización, el shinobi debía asegurarse de qué lado iba a estar Valentine o que decisión tomaría una vez llegado el momento de pelear. La rubia abandono su rostro feliz para adquirir uno de seriedad y se tomó unos momentos para meditar la pregunta que el capitán le hizo. Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke lograron encontrar el conflicto plasmado en el rostro de Valentine mientras la mujer calculaba que decisión conllevaría el menor riesgo para su persona. Por un lado, los sujetos que la salvaron habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar fácilmente a su compañero y tenían miembros lo suficientemente capaces como para haber superado a los **Unluckies** en estrategia e inevitablemente superarlos.

Pero, desde el lado realista, ellos estaban por enfrentar a la organización criminal más fuerte de ese sector del **Grand Line** y, por si eso no bastase, el que movía los hilos tras la organización era uno de los piratas más fuertes del mundo cuya fuerza fue reconocida por el **Gobierno Mundial** para actuar libremente en las aguas bajo su control. El panorama era bastante sombrío por lo cual solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa a Miss Valentine.

"Por el momento, me quedare al margen en caso de que ocurra algún enfrentamiento." Aquella respuesta no tranquilizo a Sasuke, quien clavo una mirada de seriedad en la joven rubia. "No te preocupes, se de lo que ustedes son capaces así que no tratare de enfrentarme a ustedes. Pero hasta que no vea un panorama completamente favorable para mi si decido enfrentarme con ustedes a mi organización, estaré sentada en la banca." Dijo Valentine con seriedad, el Uchiha siguió examinando el rostro de la mujer en busca de algún indicio de falsedad en sus palabras. No se veía duda alguna en las palabras de la cocinera.

"Muy bien, respetaremos tu elección. Solo trata de quedarte al margen a la hora del combate y no te alejes del grupo." Le indico Sasuke, Valentine asintió con la cabeza y el resto de la tripulación se dispuso a almorzar cuando Naruto apareció con una asustada Nojiko en brazos tras sufrir los efectos del jutsu de desplazamiento espacio/tiempo del rubio; el shinobi tenía plasmada una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras le permitía a la sonrojada artillera ponerse de pie y tomar asiento en la gran mesa de la sala común.

"Estamos cerca de la **Isla Sandy** , así que si van a comer háganlo rápido ya que saldremos a toda marcha una vez que estemos cerca de **Nanohana**." Dijo Naruto causando que el resto de la tripulación suspirase al no poder ser capaces de disfrutar ni de una comida con tranquilidad en la casa de locos que era el barco en el que viajaban.

 **(Puerto de Nanohana, Reino de Alabasta)**

El barco de los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki** no tardó mucho en arribar al primer puerto del reino del desierto, los shinobi vieron como el mar se convertía en un gran rio que pasaba a un lado de la gran ciudad portuaria hacia el gran desierto que se extendía varios kilómetros detrás de ella. Los ojos de Naruto, sin embargo, dejaron de concentrarse en la gran serpiente de agua que era el rio para posar su vista en una imagen bastante desolada. Del otro lado del rio, opuesta a **Nanohana** , se encontraba lo que parecía ser una ciudad completamente cubierta por la arena a tal punto que la roca de las construcciones se hallaban completamente erosionadas y a punto de derrumbarse para convertirse en el mismo material en el que estaban sumergidas.

"Eso debe ser **Erumalu** , Vivi nos dijo que una ciudad había sido arrasada por las inmensas tormentas de arena provocadas por los poderes de la fruta de Crocodile. Me gustaría presentarle a Shukaku a ver si cree que por estar en el desierto tiene una ventaja absoluta." Dijo Naruto con una mirada de enojo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza al ver una pequeña muestra de la miseria que las ambiciones del Shichibukai provocaban a la gente inocente que trataban de vivir sus vidas en paz.

"¿Crees que serás capaz de remover toda esa arena?" Pregunto Sasuke a su compañero, el rubio no le respondió sino que se limitó a sonreír mientras escuchaba las quejas de uno de los seres que Vivian en su interior.

"¡ **Ese niñato Uchiha está subestimándome, soy el gran Shukaku y el desierto se doblega a mi voluntad! ¡YEHAAAA!** " Naruto sudo una gran gota en su cabeza al escuchar el típico grito del gran tejón cada vez que se emocionaba o tenia deseos de causar desastres.

" **Si si, tranquilo tejón. Ya le mostraremos lo tonto que es subestimarte.** " Le tranquilizo Naruto para evitar que sus manías provocasen una pelea interna con el resto de sus hermanos, esas luchas fraternales le provocaban unas severas migrañas a Naruto.

"Ok, teme. Empecemos con nuestro juego, pero te advierto que hoy me siento con suerte." Le dijo el rubio a Sasuke, quien solo se limitó a sonreírle esperando a ver su cara cuando perdiese de nuevo. El resto de la tripulación se reunió para ver la tradicional batalla entre capitanes por el liderazgo absoluto durante la estadía en la isla y, sin que los shinobi se diesen cuenta, corrían apuestas entre ellos para ver quien ganaría.

"Apuesto 20 mil Bellis a Sasuke-aniki." Dijo Yosaku a Miss Valentine la cual se convirtió en la corredora de apuestas debido a su vasta experiencia administrando dinero y varias operaciones de su anterior organización. Una de esas había sido correr apuestas.

"Ahhh, no es justo. Esa es una apuesta segura." Dijo Johnny en voz baja para evitar que el rubio escuchase mientras se preparaba para buscar su merecido lugar como figura de autoridad. "Valentine, ¿Cuánto es el margen de apuestas?" Pregunto el espadachín de lentes a la mujer.

"Por cómo han ido las cosas últimamente." Empezó a decir la joven rubia haciendo cuentas en su cabeza. "Diría que Naruto tiene un margen de 50 a 1 de poder ganar." El espadachín tuvo que suprimir sus ansias de apostar ya que las cosas no se veían bien para el shinobi.

"¿No creen que eso es un poco cruel? Naruto podría ganar esta vez y además no veo correcto en apostar quien recibirá el manto de capitán por un simple juego de niños." Se quejó Nojiko ante la actitud de sus compañeros de viaje. Asher le devolvió una mirada de incredulidad mientras empezó a listar con sus dedos motivos por los cuales ser cruel con el shinobi.

"Aunque no puedo negar que Uzumaki me ha ayudado bastante, ese sujeto es un completo sádico. Ha estado lanzándome proyectiles de agua durante cada entrenamiento para mejorar mi velocidad pero cuando impactaban el maldito me colocaba sus malditos sellos para volver mi cuerpo más pesado, luego me obligo a realizar entrenamientos durante extensos periodos de tiempo hasta que mi cuerpo gritaba basta y luego el seguía presionando más. Finalmente, me ha dado severas palizas desde que llegue al barco." Termino de listar Asher para hacerle entender a la peli azul sus motivos para ser malo con el sujeto que lo entrenaba, aunque le tuviese un poco de respeto en el sitio más profundo de su ser. "Además es un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo." Como dije antes, muy profundo en su interior.

"Yo quisiera apostar por Naruto-san." Dijo la voz de Kenshin mientras buscaba dentro de su kimono unas pequeñas monedas de Belli para agregar al pozo ganador. Los demás miembros de la tripulación lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

"Ahhh, Kenshin. Si vas a apostar tu dinero deberías hacerlo al caballo con más posibilidad de ganar, sobre todo si apenas tienes algo encima." Le dijo Yosaku sintiendo lastima por el samurái que les había hecho el mejor almuerzo de sus vidas. El pelirrojo solo se limitó a sonreír mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla herida para observar detenidamente el juego.

"Naruto-san dijo que se sentía con suerte, no hay que subestimar a quienes tienen la suerte de su lado. Sobre todo si ya han perdido varias veces." Dijo el samurái confundiendo al resto de los tripulantes mientras Miss Valentine terminaba de anotar las apuestas. Mientras tanto, los dos autores de la disputa se hallaban enfrentados, con sus manos detrás de su espalda esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Un silencio había caído en la cubierta del navío mientras los espectadores esperaban a que alguien hiciese un movimiento, un ligero silbido causado por el viento fue la señal para que ambos shinobi extendiesen sus manos con sus respectivas elecciones.

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo Yosaku con un aura depresiva sobre su cabeza mientras observaba como Sasuke tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro al ver que la roca que había formado con su mano había sido cubierta por el papel que su compañero hizo con la suya. Los subordinados apartaron sus miradas del sorpresivo desenlace para enfocarse en la sonrisa en el rostro de Kenshin mientras tomaba las ganancias del pozo que Miss Valentine había acumulado.

"Aun me debes como 1 millón de Bellis." Le dijo el pelirrojo al espadachín de chaqueta verde, quien ahora estaba llorando ríos de lágrimas al verse sumido en tal deuda. "Pero no te preocupes, puedes pagarme cuando puedas." Dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa mientras se dirigió al cuarto que había elegido al llegar al barco para guardar sus ganancias.

"Que sujeto tan amable." Dijo Johnny apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su amigo para reconfortarlo tras sufrir tal derrota. Asher vio cómo su maestro saltaba de alegría como un niño en su cumpleaños para su propia vergüenza. "¿Por qué diablos dejo que este imbécil me entrene?" Pensó el arqueólogo mientras Naruto le mostro su mano ganadora a Sasuke.

"Su reinado del terror termino, señor teme. Ahora comienza el tiránico gobierno de Naruto Uzumaki jajaja." Dijo riendo el shinobi rubio imitando una risa maniática para terror del resto de la tripulación.

"Estamos perdidos ¿cierto?" Pregunto Johnny para recibir un asentimiento unánime del resto de sus compañeros.

"Bastante." Dijeron para ver como Naruto pedía que cada pasajero se reuniese frente a él para darles la tales esperadas ordenes que el ansiaba darles a sus subordinados desde el momento en que se convirtió en capitán.

"Bueno caballeros, y señoritas." Dijo el ahora capitán absoluto de la tripulación de los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki**. "Es hora de que sean guiados por las asombrosas ordenes de un hombre asombroso, prometo que mis indicaciones harán que nuestra estadía aquí sea completamente segura y nada, repito, nada nos podrá sorprender." Antes de que cualquiera pudiese responder, un enorme estruendo se escuchó en la lejanía y la tripulación pudo ver como una gran nube de vapor empezó a emanar desde el interior de la ciudad portuaria a la vez que una alarma resonó cerca de su posición indicando que un disturbio había iniciado. Los miembros de la tripulación sudaron una gran gota mientras le dedicaban una mirada seria a Naruto, el rubio tenía una expresión nerviosa en su rostro a la vez que se rascaba la nuca. Esto era un mal presagio sin duda. "No habrá más sorpresas desde ahora." Se corrigió el shinobi solo para recibir una risa por parte de Sasuke. Si, la situación no se veía favorable.

 **(Nanohana, Reino de Alabasta)**

Los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki** supieron rápidamente que había ocurrido cuando al acercarse al puerto se toparon con el barco de los **Mugiwara** , Naruto tenía que reconocer que cada vez que Luffy descendía en un puerto el desastre no tardaría en ocurrir. Al caminar un poco por las casi desérticas calles de la ciudad, debido al alboroto que la presencia de los piratas había causado, la tripulación de los shinobi se topó con un rastro de destrucción que recorría una gran cantidad de edificios hasta detenerse bastante lejos de su posición. Todos tuvieron deseos de reír cuando vieron que los múltiples agujeros tenían la forma de un ruidoso capitán que todos conocían.

"Luego dicen que yo causo severos daños a la propiedad." Dijo Naruto al atestiguar la destrucción de Luffy. Los demás asintieron mientras se dispusieron a buscar a la tripulación de sus amigos para ver si estaban bien cuando el sonido de varios pasos a sus espaldas los obligo a voltear. En tan solo unos segundos fueron rodeados por un gran grupo de marinos con sus espadas y rifles apuntando hacia ellos.

"¡Rayos!" Dijo Yosaku a ver la gran cantidad de enemigos que tenían que enfrentar. Johnny guardo silencio mientras llevaba lentamente sus manos a la cintura solo para darse cuenta de que su espada había sido destruida en su anterior combate. Nojiko flexiono sus manos cerca de sus armas a la vez que contaba con la mirada cada enemigo armado frente a ellos.

"¡Piratas, ríndanse o serán abatidos en el nombre de la Justicia!" Dijo la voz de una mujer que apareció frente a la tropa empuñando una espada japonesa que apunto directamente a los dos capitanes de la tripulación. " **Kitsune no Akuma** y **Akuma no Me** , entréguense o perezcan." Dijo Tashigi, la teniente de Smoker, lo que les hizo entender a los shinobi que aquel sujeto problemático que se toparon en **Loguetown** los había seguido hasta el **Grand Line**.

"Wow, hay que respetar la perseverancia de ese sujeto al seguirnos hasta aquí después de que lo hicimos volar." Dijo Naruto a favor de Smoker lo que hizo que Sasuke lo mirase como si fuese un idiota y su tripulación se sentía nerviosa al estar rodeada de tantos enemigos. "Pero, y no te ofendas al darte una negativa, acabamos de llegar aquí con deseos de no ser atrapados hoy así que solo tengo algo que decir." Tras decir eso Naruto junto sus manos para hacer un sello con sus manos, confundiendo al resto de los marinos. "¡ **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Ocultamiento en la Neblina)**!" Grito el shinobi rubio expulsando de su cuerpo una espesa neblina de su cuerpo que termino por cubrir el área despojando a sus enemigos de la visión. Los marinos se pusieron a buscar entre la densa nube que Naruto había hecho, la cortina tardo unos segundos en disiparse rápidamente dejando ver que unos cuantos de sus compañeros fueron apaleados y los piratas no se hallaban a la vista.

"Ah, teniente. Tenemos un pequeño problema." Dijo uno de los marinos de más rango a su superiora, Tashigi no podía creer que los habían acorralado para rápidamente perderlos por un truco barato hecho por un pirata.

"¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Búsquenlos antes de que hagan más daños a la ciudad o lastimen a personas inocentes, el mundo cuenta con nosotros para protegerlos de las amenazas que los piratas representan!" Los subordinados de la joven teniente saludaron a la vez que se pusieron a rastrear el paradero de sus objetivos.

( **Sasuke, Miss Valentine, Nojiko, Johnny y Yosaku)**

La táctica implementada por Naruto dio frutos al permitirles a sus subordinados junto con su compañero escapar de la emboscada tendida por la Marina hacia el interior de la ciudad. Sasuke, guio a su tripulación por las intrincadas callejuelas vacías mientras oían gritos a sus espaldas de los enemigos buscándolos.

"¿Dónde está Naruto-aniki?" Pregunto Yosaku corriendo a un lado del Uchiha, el resto de los tripulantes se dieron cuenta que faltaban varios de sus compañeros entre sus filas.

"Tampoco están Asher ni Kenshin, ¿Qué les ocurrió?" Pregunto Nojiko empuñando dos de las armas que colgaban de su cintura en varias fundas.

"El dobe me dijo que iría a buscar a Luffy y se llevaría a Kenshin junto con su aprendiz como apoyo, supongo que nos toca buscar al resto de la tripulación de ese idiota e inmediatamente largarnos de aquí antes de que nos encierren." Explico Sasuke antes de doblar en una esquina y encontrarse con un gran grupo de marinos frente a ellos. Los soldados se prepararon para disparar con sus rifles a los piratas pero empezaron a caer al ser impactados por balas.

"¡ **Suiberu Jugeki-sen (Tiroteo Giratorio)**!" Grito la artillera a la vez que daba un giro con un rápido movimiento de pies al mismo tiempo que enfundaba las armas que descargo para extraer las cargadas de sus fundas y abatir a los enemigos restantes. Una vez que los marinos quedaron incapacitados en el suelo, presionando los sitios donde las balas de la pirata impactaron, Nojiko tomo una de sus armas y soplo el humeante cañón de una ellas mientras les dedicaba un guiño a sus compañeros. Los dos espadachines no pudieron contener un rubor en su rostro y un sentimiento de admiración por su compañera, Miss Valentine rio al ver el gesto femenino de la joven tras haber acabado con los enemigos. Solo Sasuke permaneció sin mostrar reaccion alguna mientras analizaba la postura de la joven.

"Tu giro fue muy lento, no será suficiente con ese nivel de habilidad en el futuro." La crítica causo que el sentimiento de superioridad en Nojiko se convirtiese en depresión y quedo cubierta por un aura depresiva mientras el resto se sintió incomodo ante las palabras del shinobi. "Pero fuera de eso, buen trabajo." Dijo el Uchiha colocando una mano en el hombro de la artillera/navegante haciendo que recuperase la confianza e intentaron volver a ponerse en marcha cuando un silbido en las cercanías llamo la atención de los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki**.

"Pssst, por aquí." Sasuke y su tripulación vieron que se trataba de Sanji, quien estaba oculto detrás de un edificio en ruinas seguramente producto del combate de Luffy contra la Marina. Corrieron rápidamente hacia donde su amigo les indicaba y se toparon con el resto de los **Mugiwara** junto con Vivi e Igaram. Una vez ocultos, las dos tripulaciones vieron como varias patrullas de soldados recorrían las calles en su busca.

"Gracias, estuvimos cerca de ser arrestados." Dijo Nojiko sintiéndose aliviada de no tener que ser huyendo por las calles, en ese lapso se dio cuenta que Nami y Vivi llevaban puestos atuendos de bailarina exótica. "Am, ¿Por qué diablos están vestidas así?" Pregunto la navegante de cabello azulado, Nami y Vivi señalaron a Sanji con un dedo acusador mientras el cocinero tenía una mirada que no presagiaba nada bueno al ver las formas de Nojiko y Miss Valentine.

"Me encargaron comprar ropa apropiada para el desierto, también tengo atuendos para ustedes." Dijo Sanji mostrando un conjunto azulado para la hermana de Nami y otro amarillo para la cocinera rubia. La artillera dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia una de sus armas tratando de contener sus ansias de vaciar los tres tiros que cargaba en el cargador en la cara pervertida de Sanji. Miss Valentine vio la acción de la joven y se puso detrás de ella con sus manos en sus delgados hombros para darle un masaje relajador.

"Calma chica calma, hay una solución racional para esto. No recurras a brotes psicóticos de rabia." Dijo en forma burlona Miss Valentine a la furiosa Nojiko, quien se avergonzó de casi sumergirse en su ira y cometer la locura de gastar balas en una estupidez. "Estas loco si crees que me pondré eso, hace un calor infernal aquí y ese sol de ahí arriba es un asesino dispuesto a erradicar mi cutis. Quiero que esta piel continúe sedosa y blanca, muchas gracias." Dijo la rubia para decepción de Sanji, Sasuke se sintió molesto ante la plática sin sentido y se dispuso a tomar acción.

"Ok, el tiempo de charlar termino. Sera mejor que volvamos a los barcos antes de que la Marina los aborde, prepárense para marcharnos." En lo que decía eso, Sasuke envió chakra a sus ojos para activar su **Sharingan** y **Rinnegan** a la vez. Los que antes no habían visto esa habilidad del Uchiha de cerca, Chopper y Ussop, quedaron sorprendidos ante lo genial que se veía e inmediatamente abrió un portal con su poder ocular para sacar a sus amigos de ahí.

"¡Uchiha!" Ese grito puso en alerta a Sasuke y volteo para ver a una molesta Tashigi con una pequeña tropa de sus soldados detrás de ella. "No se escaparan de nuevo, detengan a los piratas antes de que crucen ese portal." Ordeno la teniente y sus subordinados asintieron para apuntar sus armas directamente hacia los **Mugiwara** y la tripulación del shinobi. Este solo se limitó a sonreír a la vez que realizaba una cadena de sellos.

"Lo siento, pero nos retiramos." Dijo secamente Sasuke impactando sus manos contra el arenoso suelo. " **¡Chidori, Nagashi (Millar de Pájaros, Corriente)!** " De las manos del joven pelinegro se proyectó una corriente eléctrica directamente hacia los marinos, la teniente espadachín fue rápida y se quitó del camino del ataque pero sus subordinados no fueron tan veloces como ella e inevitablemente terminaron electrocutados hasta que cayeron al suelo; completamente inconscientes.

"No puede ser." Dijo Tashigi acercándose a sus hombres y comprobó que habían sufrido graves quemaduras debido a la intensidad de la electricidad que los golpeo pero suspiro aliviada al saber que se hallaban con vida. Al voltear hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, la teniente comprobó que sus enemigos escaparon por el portal durante los breves instantes que aparto sus ojos de ellos y la joven solo se limitó a enterrar su espada en el arenoso suelo a la vez que soltaba un potente grito de frustración. Tras haber terminado de dejar salir su enojo, la teniente se dispuso a contactar al resto de su tropa para asistir a los marinos caídos pero una lejana explosión la hizo voltear a una gran nube de humo manifestándose para moverse rápidamente del otro lado de la ciudad. "Smoker-san." Pensó preocupada la joven por la seguridad de su capitán e inmediatamente partió en su asistencia.

 **(Mientras Tanto, Naruto, Kenshin y Asher)**

"De todas las personas con las que pude haberme cruzado." Empezó a decir Naruto para terminar esquivando un puño dirigido hacia el conectado a una densa nube de humo proveniente de un serio Smoker, el capitán de la Marina no perdió ni un segundo al saber de la presencia de uno de los sujetos que termino esparciendo su cuerpo a los cuatro vientos escupiendo un gran tifón de su boca, causando enormes destrozos a la ciudad que se suponía que debía proteger. "Tenía que toparme contigo." Dijo apareciendo sobre el capitán y asestándole una rápida patada directo al rostro, el shinobi maldijo al ver que la cabeza de su oponente se convirtió en humo y acabo por recibir un poderoso puñetazo que lo envió directo al suelo.

"Pensé que recordarías que eso no sirve contra mí, sobrestime tu inteligencia al parecer." Dijo Smoker tomando el Jutte de su espalda e intento golpear el pecho de Naruto con él para quitarle el aire de los pulmones y dejarlo inconsciente. Lamentablemente para el capitán, la figura de Naruto se envolvió en humo y lo único que impacto su arma fue un tronco. "Que sujeto tan molesto." Se quejó el hombre para rastrear a su oponente y acabo por recibir un puñetazo en su rostro, el cual logro mantenerlo en su forma sólida para causarle daño a su cuerpo. Smoker salió despedido hacia un edificio gracias a Naruto, quien ahora se hallaba en su **Sennin Modo (Modo Sabio)** con una sonría plasmada en su rostro al encontrar al debilidad del usuario **Logia**.

"Wow, no puedo creer que eso haya funcionado. Te debo un favor." Dijo el shinobi rubio mentalmente a Kurama, quien estaba mostrando una sonrisa afilada en su rostro.

" **Me debes dos en realidad, ya que me pediste que almacenara energía natural desde que iniciaste tu viaje por el Grand Line**. **De no ser por mi ahora estarías volviéndote loco buscando una forma de poder reunir lo necesario para tu Sennin Modo y pelear con ese sujeto.** " Le dijo el zorro a su compañero causando que este se diese cuenta que estaba en lo cierto.

"Ok, maldito zorro. Cuando estemos a salvo cumpliré lo que me pidas." Eso causo que el Bijuu mostrase una sonrisa pero Naruto se la quitó rápidamente. "Mientras que no involucre permitirte causar caos y destruir propiedad ajena." Kurama cruzo los brazos dentro del espacio mental de Naruto ante esas palabras.

" **Eres un aburrido**." Le dijo el zorro, el shinobi estuvo a punto de responder a eso cuando el sonido de quejidos lo obligo a observar los tejados de los edificios que rodeaban la calle. Sobre los techos, varios marinos se habían dispuesto a dispararle a Naruto, con la intención de ayudar a su superior a detener al pirata, cuando una neblina oscura empezó a rodear sus cuerpos y los soldados empezaron a experimentar síntomas de asfixia hasta el punto de caer inconscientes al suelo.

"¡ **Asshu Asshu no Chissoku Iki (Ceniza Ceniza Aliento Asfixiante)**!" Dijo Asher expulsando aquella sustancia desde su boca a la vez que sofocaba a sus enemigos con las partículas de ceniza en su aliento, el arqueólogo debía recordar agradecerse a Naruto por obligarlo a entrenar para lograr la creación de ceniza desde sus pulmones, la cual era tan concentrada que era capaz de acabar con un enemigo regular en tan solo segundos. Asher vio hacia la calle para encontrar a un sonriente Naruto dedicándole un gesto afirmativo con su pulgar, el cual fue respondido por un saludo de parte del manipulador de ceniza.

"¡Ríndete pirata o te acabaremos!" Grito una voz en la lejanía y los dos compañeros voltearon a ver a unos marinos empuñando sables reglamentarios enfrentándose a el más reciente miembro de los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki**. Kenshin tenía la mirada baja, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos mientras se hallaba de pie en medio de los soldados amenazando su vida. El samurái guio su mano hacia su espada y, antes de desenfundarla, intercambio unas palabras con los marinos.

"Sé que estamos en lados opuestos y eso conlleva a que luchemos inevitablemente, pero por bondad les pido que nos dejen ir a mis amigos y a mí. No quiero tener que atacarlos." Los marinos estallaron en carcajadas ante el pedido irracional del pirata, Asher le dedico una mirada de confusión como si el pelirrojo se hubiese vuelto loco pero luego vio que Naruto asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Tú le encuentras sentido a lo que pidió?" Pregunto el manipulador de ceniza a su maestro, el shinobi rubio suspiro antes de darle una explicación a su aprendiz.

"A pesar de que su sociedad está habituada al conflicto y a las guerras, Kenshin es un completo pacifista. Al sentir su aura puedo darme cuenta de que no tiene deseo alguno de iniciar conflictos sin sentido, pero eso no significa que se quedara de brazos cruzados si alguien amenaza su vida o la de sus seres queridos." Dijo Naruto indicándole a Asher que volviese la vista a su compañero y el arqueólogo atestiguo como los soldados se dispusieron a abatir al samurái. En un rápido movimiento, Kenshin desenfundo su espada tan rápido que lo único que los oscuros ojos de Asher alcanzaron a ver fue un simple destello antes de que la hoja volviese a su funda y los marinos quedaron inmóviles alrededor del samurái. El pelirrojo hizo sonar la guarda de su espada con su mano causando que los inmóviles oponentes dejaran escapar gruñidos de dolor antes de caer desplomados al suelo como si nada.

Decir que el arqueólogo quedo sorprendido ante tal escena hubiese estado demasiado alejado de la realidad.

"¡Maldita sea, los asesino sin sudar!" Dijo el joven luchador para recibir un gesto negativo por parte de Naruto y shinobi le indico que observase la escena detenidamente. Asher analizo las inmóviles figuras alrededor de Kenshin y se dio cuenta que los oponentes no estaban muertos ya que podía verse como sus vientres se expandían al respirar. "Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que sigan vivos? Los corto con su espada." Dijo confundido el joven de cabello oscuro a su capitán.

"Kenshin usa una espada conocida como **Sakabato (Espada de Filo Invertido)**. El filo no se halla en la parte externa de la hoja como las espadas normales, sino en el lado interno haciendo que se vuelva un arma contundente en lugar de cortante. Él no quiere que ninguna persona caiga bajo su espada." Le explico Naruto y el arqueólogo vio con otros ojos al espadachín que se aproximaba hacia ellos tras terminar su combate. Desde que lo vio llegar al barco, Asher sentía que estaba en presencia de un guerrero absoluto que no dudaría en cortarlo en pedazos si se cruzaba en su camino. Pero ahora se dio cuenta que Kenshin era una persona tan honorable y pacifica que incluso era capaz de cargar con su filosofía de "No Matar" en el campo de batalla.

"Los samuráis si son sujetos remarcables." Dijo Asher con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Naruto pero esta se desvaneció al sentir peligro. "¡Naruto, alerta!" Grito el arqueólogo, el shinobi rubio también percibió la intención dañina hacia su persona y se alejó en unos rápidos pasos del sitio donde había estado parado. Tuvo suerte ya que estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por unos escombros cargados por la cortina de humo de Smoker.

"Mierda, sí que eres duro. Creí que ese golpe fue suficiente." Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa observando como la sustancia se acumulaba para formar el cuerpo del capitán de la Marina, este tenía una gran marca roja en su rostro junto con un hilo de sangre que emanaba de su boca. No se veía nada contento.

"Sigues subiendo en mi lista de amenaza publica, mocoso problemático." Dijo Smoker causando que Naruto sintiese deseos de apalear a muerte al capitán al llamar al shinobi "mocoso", seguramente le triplicaba la edad y la experiencia de vida, sobre todo por que escuchaba las risas de los Bijuu en su interior al oír el insulto de Smoker. "Ya ser capaz de escupir tifones, poder escapar rápidamente con ese truco tuyo del resplandor, crear copias tuyas para volverte un ejército de un solo hombre y no tener cuidado alguno en causar grandes destrozos te hace un individuo muy peligroso Uzumaki. Pero poseer control sobre tu **Haki (Voluntad)** al punto de ser capaz de herir a un usuario **Logia** ya es demasiado." Gruño el capitán preparado para enfrentarse al shinobi con la intención de abatirlo justo en ese momento.

"¿ **Haki**?" Pregunto Naruto confundido ante el término utilizado para el método con el cual logro darle una paliza al trasero humeante de Smoker. "¿Qué demonios es eso? Yo simplemente use mi energía para golpearte." Dijo el shinobi pero se dio cuenta que Asher lo miraba de forma acusatoria. "¡¿Qué?!" Le pregunto molesto.

"¡No me vengas con "que", maldito entrenador de pacotilla! ¡¿Cuándo carajos ibas a decirme que podías usar **Haki**?! ¡Enséñame a aplastar a arrogantes invulnerables como este zoquete de allí!" Dijo furioso apuntando con su dedo a Smoker, quien ya estaba harto de la charla imbécil entre los piratas. Aprovechando a que Naruto y Asher se habían enfrascado en una disputa interna, el capitán de la marina convirtió su mitad inferior en humo para aproximarse rápidamente al capitán de los piratas **Taiyo to Tsuki** y acabar con el antes de que se volviese una amenaza más grande. Ese plan no resulto debido a que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar a Naruto con su arma, el shinobi percibió sus intenciones y le asesto una fuerte patada que lo elevo en el aire unos cuantos metros, a la vez que lo dejo algo aturdido por la fuerza del golpe y Smoker vio como el capitán empezó a realizar una cadena de sellos bastante familiar.

"¡ **Fuuton, Daitoppa (Liberación de Viento, Gran Vendaval)**!" Dijo Naruto expulsando una corriente de viento aún más intensa que la que convoco en **Loguetown** , debido a la combinación de su chakra con energía natural, y Smoker término siendo herido por el viento enfundado con el poder del **Sennin Modo**.

"¡Maldita sea, de nuevo no!" Grito el capitán de la Marina al ser evaporado por la ventisca. Naruto suspiro de alivio al verse librado de la más grande amenaza por ahora y sintió más confianza al saber que podría apalear a cada usuario de **Logia** o cualquier otra **Akuma no Mi** con más eficacia al estar en su forma sabia. Parece que cierto ser de inmenso poder le tocara trabajar bastante.

" **Te oí, niñato. No soy una aspiradora de energía natural, si quieres tener combustible para esa forma reúnelo tú. Yo hice esto para probarte una teoría mía**." Dijo Kurama y Naruto recordó la conversación que tuvo con su compañero tras el enfrentamiento con Smoker. Al parecer el cuerpo del capitán estaba recubierto en una especie de chakra extraño y externo que transformaba la composición de su cuerpo en humo, el zorro teorizo que los ataques normales no le afectarían ya que esa energía extraña lo hacía intangible. Pero tal vez el aura del **Sennin Modo** llegaría a afectarlo, afortunadamente estuvo en lo cierto.

"Ok ok, gracias por la solución a mi problema de "sujetos invencibles hechos de elementos." Me pregunto si el **Bijuu Modo (Modo Bestia con Cola)** les afectara de forma similar." Pensó Naruto ante las posibilidades de sorprender a Crocodile al cubrir su cuerpo con el chakra de Kurama y darle una paliza en su arenoso trasero.

" **Creo que necesitaras el Ashura Modo, ya que el otro solo usa mi chakra normal y el del viejo puedes usar todas las formas de chakra.** " Le dijo Kurama a su compañero. Este vio que tenía razón y supo que estaba complicado ya que para usarlo al 100% necesitaba que todas las bestias en su interior estuviesen despiertas. " **Yo me encargare de despertar al resto de la familia, por ahora concéntrate en lo que ocurre en el exterior**." Las palabras del zorro hicieron que Naruto regresase rápidamente al exterior y se vio sujeto por Asher intentando captar su atención.

"¡Hey, despierta idiota en trance! ¡Debemos irnos!" Dijo el peleador para hacerle ver al shinobi que estaban rodeados por el resto de los marinos que habían estado patrullando la ciudad buscándolos. Encabezando la tropa se hallaba Tashigi con su espada desenvainada y apuntando directamente al trio de piratas.

"¡Quietos!" Grito la joven teniente y los soldados a su alrededor prepararon sus rifles, bazucas con redes de Piedra Marina, sables, revólveres y cualquier otro instrumento considerado como arma para cual otro ser humano racional. Naruto sudo una gran gota al darse cuenta que sus primer día como capitán oficial estaba convirtiéndose en un gran desastre de proporciones cataclismicas. Lo cual era genial en su opinión.

"Ok, solo tengo una cosa que decir." Dijo Naruto colocando sus manos en los hombros de Asher y Kenshin, quien estaba a punto de atacar a los marinos antes que disparasen. "Disfruten la ceguera." Tras eso, el shinobi rubio uso el **Hiraishin** con demasiado chakra en su activación provocando que el destello fuese lo suficientemente intenso como para cegar a varios de los marinos de una forma dolorosa. Tashigi, restregando sus manos en los ojos adoloridos y con lágrimas por la irritación, observo el sitio donde los piratas desaparecieron y se dispuso a iniciar la marcha de vuelta al puerto e intentar detenerlos antes de que navegasen lejos de la ciudad.

 **(Costa de Nanohana, Naruto, Asher, Kenshin)**

El trio de piratas apareció en la costa interior de **Nanohana** , en la zona donde el rio comenzaba a adentrarse en el desértico reino, y trataron de calmarse tras la intensa huida exitosa de las garras de la Marina. Kenshin, al nunca haber experimentado el viaje por el jutsu de Naruto, se sintió algo mareado y no pudo evitar sentir unas intensas nauseas e inmediatamente tomo asiento en el arenoso suelo. Asher, al ver que no había moros en la costa, se acercó al silencioso capitán observando el lejano horizonte que desembocaba en el mar para empezar a quejarse de no haber recibido entrenamiento en el **Haki** por su parte.

"Tú y to tenemos que hablar, quiero que sumes entrenamiento de **Haki** a esas sádicas prácticas que tu llamas ejercicios junto con mi fortalecimiento de **Akuma no Mí** y también quiero que…" Las palabras de Asher fueron interrumpidas cuando Naruto lo tomo de la remera para traerlo a su lado e indicarle que observase en la dirección que estaba viendo.

"¡¿Qué mierda paso!?" Pregunto en un grito Asher al ver numerosas siluetas de barcos completamente cubiertas en llamas, algunos estaban hechos un montón de escombros y algunos lograron mantenerse en pie pero el fuego los consumía como un demonio voraz e imparable. Naruto observo detenidamente el cementerio de barcos y no encontró indicio alguno de su navío en las cercanías ni el de sus amigos. Habían logrado salir de ahí antes de que ocurriese lo que les paso a los barcos de **Baroque Works**.

"Creo que Sasuke habrá estado lo suficientemente molesto como para empezar a escupir bolas de fuego o cualquier otro jutsu en su arsenal a esos pobres bastardos." Dijo Asher tratando de encontrar una razón lógica del porque varios barcos enemigos estaban hechos un montón de leña usada. La explicación parecía ser bastante obvia pero Naruto se encargó de desechar esa idea.

"No fue Sasuke." Dijo Naruto sintiendo la energía de la zona para comprobar quien había sido el autor del desastre en la costa. "Conozco el chakra de Sasuke y aquí no hay ningún rastro de alguna técnica ígnea producto de su energía." Dijo el shinobi rubio causando que el arqueólogo se pusiese nervioso ante lo que su maestro estaba implicando.

"¿Quieres decir que hay un sujeto ahí fuera capaz de controlar el fuego al igual que tu o Sasuke? Eso es aterrador, ya ustedes dos dan miedo por la monstruosidad de su fuerza junto con la inagotable cantidad de técnicas a su disposición. No bromees con esto." Le pidió Asher a Naruto solo para recibir silencio como respuesta.

"No te preocupes, esta energía se siente familiar. Me recuerda a algo." Dijo Naruto mientras trataba de recordar donde había sentido un chakra tan similar cuando la voz de Kenshin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"¡Naruto-san, Asher! ¡Vengan por favor!" Grito el samurái pelirrojo tratando de captar la atención de sus compañeros. Naruto y Asher corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para terminar al lado de su compañero y socorrerlo. "Vean esto." Dijo el samurái indicando con la funda de su espada algo verdaderamente fuera de lugar. El capitán rubio y su subordinado vieron como dos piernas sobresalían de la arena, completamente inmóviles. Intercambiando miradas, el shinobi junto con el arqueólogo tomaron las piernas del individuo atrapado en la arena para dar un fuerte tirón con la intención de sacarlo de la arena. El hecho de que estuviese vivo sorprendió a los piratas, pero algo que los dejo sin habla fue que el sujeto se había quedado dormido y estaba roncando mientras colgaba sobre el suelo.

"¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?" Pregunto Naruto mientras que Asher tenía una mirada de completo asombro al ver a un joven de aspecto atlético, cabello oscuro, pecas en su rostro y un sombrero adherido a su cabeza. El aspecto que más destacaba en el joven era un gran tatuaje de color purpura en su espalda similar al símbolo de una tripulación pirata que ni Naruto y Kenshin sabían de quien se trataba.

"Oh, que este sujeto este aquí es extremo." Dijo Asher impresionado al darse cuenta de quién era el sujeto dormido. "Estamos ante la presencia de un pez gordo entre los piratas, prácticamente **Shin Sekai** gordo. Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshin Himura. Permítanles presentarles a Portgas. D. Ace, Comandante de la Segunda División de los Piratas de **Shirohige**." Dijo Asher dándole una digna introducción a pirata de tal calibre. El silencio reino durante unos instantes en la árida planicie hasta que alguien hablo.

"Am, genial. ¿Quién es este sujeto?" Pregunto Naruto.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí con el capítulo 6 de Centinelas Inmortales. Lamento la ausencia prolongada y no haber actualizado hace mucho, agradezco los varios favoritos junto con las reseñas que recibí. No puedo creer que esta historia guste tanto jajaja, veo los favoritos y la gente que sigue esta trama y me sorprendo. Bueno espero que disfruten leer las aventuras de nuestros piratas favoritos tanto como yo hacerlas, me despido de todos ustedes seguidores míos. LordSylph fuera.**


End file.
